


L'altro Lupin

by FriRapace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Full Moon, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriRapace/pseuds/FriRapace
Summary: Sono passati undici anni dalla fine della Seconda Guerra Magica. A Hermione, impiegata al Ministero della Magia, viene affidato il caso di Donny, un lupo mannaro sedicenne.Il ragazzo è stato catturato dagli Auror in quello che un tempo era stato il territorio del branco di Fenrir Greyback.Hermione, desiderosa di offrire un'opportunità al ragazzo, propone ai coniugi Lupin di accoglierlo nella loro famiglia, anche se il passato e l'identità di Donny sono ancora un'incognita.Dal quinto capitolo Spolier di Pottermore!





	1. Chapter 1

Quel giorno la finestra dell'ufficio di Hermione Granger offriva uno scorcio di cielo di un azzurro splendente.  
Il bel tempo, seppur fittizio, metteva di buon umore e Hermione Appellò il rotolo di pergamene che riguardavano il ragazzo, ringraziando mentalmente gli addetti alla Manutenzione Magica.  
Lo srotolò in silenzio, sfogliandolo sotto gli occhi attenti di Remus e Tonks.  
Anche se i coniugi Lupin non le sembravano completamente sereni, non nutriva alcun dubbio: sapeva che coinvolgerli in quella vicenda era stata la decisione giusta.  
Harry, che da due anni dirigeva il dipartimento Auror, aveva trovato Donatus Young nel territorio una volta occupato dal branco di lupi mannari più feroci della Gran Bretagna: quello capeggiato da Fenrir Greyback.  
Sfuggito chissà come alle retate tra i seguaci dell'ancora latitante Greyback, Donny era vissuto solo, nella macchia, per undici anni; sprovvisto di bacchetta magica, aveva lottato come un animale selvatico contro Harry e altri due Auror, usando unghie e denti.  
Durante l'interrogatorio seguito alla cattura, non era stato in grado di fornire alcuna informazione in merito al suo passato. Da quel che riusciva a ricordare era sempre stato un lupo mannaro ma, anche se ciò non era impossibile, era davvero poco probabile, come le aveva confermato Remus.  
Hermione allungò una fotografia ai Lupin.  
“Ehi, quanto è grosso!” esclamò Tonks, sorpresa. “Credevo si trattasse di un bambino. Ma quanti anni ha?”  
“Dice di averne sedici. Nei registri anagrafici del Ministero non risulta nulla su di lui, ma non vedo perché dovrebbe mentirci,” le spiegò Hermione con un po' d'apprensione.  
Remus reagì alla sua risposta fissando più rigidamente la fotografia.  
“Donny faceva parte del branco di Greyback. Probabilmente anche lui, come te, è stato morso da quell'essere spregevole quand'era molto piccolo,” gli confidò Hermione, sperando così di creare un legame tra lui e quel giovane sfortunato.  
Desiderava che i Lupin accettassero la sua proposta: era abominevole, per lei, che a nessun altro del suo ufficio importasse della sorte di quel povero ragazzo, quando occuparsi delle Creature Magiche sarebbe dovuto essere il loro lavoro.  
“Come sai che è stato Greyback a mordere me?”  
Remus, chino sull'immagine di Donny, aveva posto la domanda con gentilezza, ma a Hermione non era sfuggita la nota di contrarietà nel tono della sua voce.  
“Me ne ha parlato Harry,” gli spiegò, resistendo alla tentazione di mordersi al lingua: che sciocca era stata a non riflettere più a fondo prima di parlare! “non pensava di farti un torto, te l'assicuro!”  
Remus annuì.  
“Certo. Scusami, Hermione, se ti sono sembrato brusco. In realtà è tutta colpa mia: mi sono confidato con Harry tanti anni fa... avrei dovuto accennargli che avrei preferito che quella storia rimanesse tra di noi.”  
Tonks, che scrutava seria il marito, gli posò una mano sulla schiena e lui la tranquillizzò con un piccolo sorriso.  
“Pensi che potremmo aiutarlo?” le chiese.  
Convinta che Remus si stesse rivolgendo a lei, Hermione s'infervorò immediatamente:  
“Sarebbe solo per poco tempo!” gli assicurò animatamente. “L'anno prossimo sarà maggiorenne. Abbiamo solo un anno a disposizione per mostrargli che, anche per lui, può esserci un mondo migliore! E, comunque, trascorrerà la maggior parte del tempo a Hogwarts, vorrei solo che avesse una famiglia da cui tornare per le vacanze, una famiglia che lo accolga senza pregiudizi!”  
Tonks la fissò dritta negli occhi, la fronte leggermente aggrottata.  
“E perché non lo porti a casa tua?”  
Hermione arrossì: Tonks, come spesso succedeva, aveva toccato un nervo scoperto.  
“Aspetta... non mi fraintendere, non volevo darti dell'ipocrita,” precisò l'Auror. “ma la mia è una domanda legittima: ci stai chiedendo di ospitare uno sconosciuto in casa nostra.”  
Hermione la capiva, anche il suo primo pensiero era proteggere la sua famiglia. Anche se si sentiva una traditrice a parlar male dei suoi cari, le doveva una spiegazione.  
“Vorrei che Donny venisse ospitato da una famiglia del tutto priva di pregiudizi. Insomma... conoscete Ron, no?” osservò apprensiva Remus: temeva di ferirlo. “Non è completamente colpa sua se è così, perché anche sua madre... beh... tu, Remus, e Bill, ecco, con voi è diverso, ma con un lupo mannaro estraneo...” accantonò ogni remora, tirò un sospiro scandalizzato e ammise a voce più alta di quello che avrebbe voluto: “Se portassi a casa Donny, Ron direbbe che sono pazza!”  
“Lo direbbe anche Molly,” comprese Tonks. “ricordo com'era preoccupata quando Arthur era ricoverato al San Mungo e divideva la stanza con un lupo mannaro. Ohi, Hermione, io volevo solo parlar chiaro: se c'è qualcosa d'importante che io e Remus dobbiamo sapere, ce lo devi dire anche se hai paura di non ottenere più quello che _tu_ pensi sia meglio per quel ragazzo.”  
Hermione avvertì una stretta allo stomaco. Ricordava quando, da ragazza, era arrivata a usare l'inganno per liberare degli Elfi Domestici che avrebbero preferito morire piuttosto che ottenere la libertà.  
Conoscendola meglio, aveva capito che Tonks possedeva lo stesso intuito di Remus ma, a differenza di lui, esprimeva le proprie opinioni con una schiettezza spesso non indolore.  
“Non vi sto nascondendo nulla,” disse sincera. “certo, non sono _proprio certa_ che Donny sarà d'accordo con la mia idea, ma...”  
Tonks, dopo una muta consultazione con il marito, annuì.  
“Faccelo conoscere.”  
“Parleremo con lui,” concordò Remus. “poi decideremo.”


	2. Chapter 2

Remus stava percorrendo il corridoio che tagliava in due il locale del Ministero adibito alla Regolazione e al Controllo delle Creature Magiche, così come lo aveva percorso innumerevoli volte in vita sua, per lo più in circostanze spiacevoli.  
Teddy gli trotterellava dietro, avanzando al contrario come un gambero.  
Capì che Tonks era finalmente riuscita a fuggire dal suo ufficio quando il bambino si voltò nella direzione giusta, accelerando il passo.  
“A posto, due inciampi e mamma sarà qui. L'ho vista in fondo al corridoio. Forza, andiamo!” spronò il padre con impazienza.  
Lui non gli diede retta: non capiva perché quella storia lo eccitasse tanto. Teddy non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così attratto dalla compagnia di quello sconosciuto che, forse, avrebbero ospitato in casa loro. Era _pericoloso_ che la compagnia di uno sconosciuto lo allettasse tanto.  
Tonks raggiunse Remus ansimando e si agganciò con un braccio al suo, facendosi quasi trascinare.  
“Merlino, che corsa!” gemette, sventolandosi il viso con la mano libera.  
Impensierito dal comportamento del figlio, Remus le chiese distrattamente:  
“Avete molto lavoro?”  
“Abbiamo molto lavoro _arretrato_. Sono passati undici anni e ancora ci sono Mangiamorte latitanti! Questa cosa non va giù a nessuno, Kingsley in testa.”  
“Capisco.”  
Tonks gli assestò una leggera spinta.  
“Non mi stavi ascoltando.”  
Remus abbandonò i propri pensieri solo per l'attimo necessario a risponderle.  
“Ti sbagli.”  
“No che non mi sbaglio. Hai lo sguardo vacuo!”  
“Ti ascoltavo.”  
“No.”  
“Sì!”  
“Allora ripetimi quello che ti ho detto!” lo sfidò Tonks.  
Teddy si voltò verso di loro, fulminandoli con un'occhiataccia.  
“Papà, mamma, ora basta!” inclinò la testa verso la porta accanto a cui si era fermato. “Siamo arrivati, non fatemi fare cattiva figura!” li ammonì, spingendo la maniglia senza prima chiedere loro il permesso di farlo.  
Hermione sembrò sorpresa di trovarsi davanti Teddy.  
“Oh... ciao, Teddy,” gli sorrise, alzando poi lo sguardo su Remus e Tonks, come a chiedere spiegazioni.  
“Non potevamo non portarlo,” sbuffò Tonks. “ci ha tormentati per tutta la settimana: era come avere un Dissennatore in miniatura che svolazzava per casa.”  
Teddy, scandalizzato da quella che riteneva essere una calunnia, fece per protestare, ma prima che potesse aprir bocca individuò il ragazzo che erano venuti a conoscere.  
Remus osservò attentamente il giovane lupo mannaro: sedeva scomodamente su una delle sedie dell'ufficio di Hermione, le lunghe gambe rannicchiate, come se fosse sul punto di spiccare un balzo.  
Era un ragazzone, le braccia che sbucavano dalla veste erano muscolose, il collo grosso, le spalle larghe.  
Ne aveva visti tanti, come lui, durante la sua missione tra i lupi mannari. Maghi rapiti da Greyback quando erano ancora troppo piccoli per possedere una bacchetta, cresciuti potendo contare solo sulle proprie forze perché incapaci di piegare la magia al loro volere.  
Quello che gli premeva di più era accertarsi che Donny non rappresentasse un pericolo per la sua famiglia. Certo, la Pozione Antilupo semplificava di molto la situazione, ma temeva che il forte desiderio di aiutarlo che provava potesse in qualche modo compromettere la lucidità con cui lo avrebbe giudicato, perché Donny rimaneva un lupo mannaro anche senza luna piena. Un lupo mannaro cresciuto da Fenrir Greyback.  
“Ehilà, Donny!” lo salutò allegramente Tonks, che aveva finito di esaminare il ragazzo molto prima di lui.  
Donny, sorpreso e imbarazzato, rispose all'informale saluto alzando rigidamente una mano.  
“Hermione ci ha detto che quest'anno frequenterai Hogwarts,” cercò di toglierlo dall'impaccio Remus. “io insegno Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.” Fece una pausa per controllare se fosse riuscito a superare l'imbarazzo quel tanto che bastava da prestargli attenzione. “Sai, anch'io sono un lupo mannaro.”  
Donny lo osservò con più attenzione.  
“Si vede,” mormorò. Parlava lentamente e la sua voce era ruvida.  
Remus per poco non sussultò: non credeva di avere così palesemente l'aspetto di un lupo mannaro. Non più, se non altro.  
“Anch'io quest'anno andrò a Hogwarts!” s'intromise Teddy, raggiante. “Ma tu sei grande, se non ci sei mai andato fino ad ora, non potrai stare in classe con quelli della tua età.”  
Remus temette che l'ingenua considerazione del bambino avesse offeso il giovane, ma si sbagliava.  
“Abbiamo deciso che inizierò dal primo anno,” spiegò Donny, senz'ombra di rancore. “non mi vergogno a stare con i piccoli: mi piacciono i bambini. Ricordo che nel mio branco avevo tanti fratelli e sorelle.”  
Allontanò la nostalgia con una scrollata di spalle, poi si alzò e raggiunse Teddy e Tonks, porgendo loro la mano.  
“Siete simpatici,” decise. “io sono Donny.”  
Remus notò che Teddy gli arrivava a mala pena al petto. Non sarebbe passato inosservato tra i bambini del primo anno: di sicuro non avrebbe avuto vita facile, a Hogwarts, e sperò che le sue spalle fossero larghe anche metaforicamente, perché se c'era una cosa che gli adolescenti non sapevano perdonare era l'essere diversi.  
Tonks afferrò la mano destra del ragazzo con Teddy che, contemporaneamente, si aggrappava alla sinistra.  
“E lei sarà il mio professore,” aggiunse Donny, guardando in direzione di Remus.  
Fece per allungare una mano anche verso di lui, quando si accorse di non averne più a disposizione.  
Tonks e Teddy si scambiarono un sorrisetto e decisero di muto accordo di non mollare la presa, ridacchiando per lo scherzo.  
“Va bene così, Donny,” lo rassicurò Remus con un sorriso. “noi due ci stringeremo dopola mano.”  
   
***  
   
A quel primo incontro ne erano seguiti molti altri e Teddy era contento che, alla fine, i suoi genitori avessero deciso di ospitare Donny a casa loro.  
Vivevano in un quartiere Babbano e gli unici bambini che aveva occasione di incontrare frequentemente erano i figli di Harry Potter, il suo padrino. James, in particolare, quando era dai Potter insisteva nel volergli stare sempre alle calcagna e imitarlo in tutto ciò che faceva: ma James aveva solo quattro anni!  
Essendo molto più grande dell'amico, si sentiva troppo responsabile nei suoi confronti per riuscire a divertirsi davvero, anche perché, in diverse occasioni, era stato ripreso per non averlo tenuto sufficientemente d'occhio.  
Suo padre riusciva a fargli pesare persino quei due miseri anni di differenza che lo separavano da Victoire*, la figlia di Bill e Fleur Weasley!  
Ma con Donny era diverso: era bello, per una volta, non essere il più grande.  
Teddy si lasciò cadere di peso sul proprio letto, le braccia incrociate dietro la nuca, e Donny, dal letto accanto al suo, gli sorrise.  
All'inizio i suoi genitori non volevano che il ragazzo dividesse la stanza con lui e gli avevano preparato il locale che a volte usava nonna Andromeda quando sua madre aveva il turno di notte e suo padre doveva trattenersi a Hogwarts.  
Ma aveva insistito fino a che avevano ceduto.  
“Tu non sei un lupo mannaro, vero?” gli chiese Donny, con tutta l'aria di conoscere già la risposta.  
“No,” confermò. “io ho ereditato i poteri della mamma.”  
Glielo dimostrò, facendo virare il colore dei capelli dal giallo all'azzurro.  
“Vedo,” commentò il ragazzo, non particolarmente colpito. “allora è perché non sei un lupo mannaro che il signor Lupin non ti capisce.”  
Teddy aggrottò la fronte, era vero quello che Donny aveva appena affermato?  
“Vi ho sentiti litigare,” spiegò Donny, notando la sua perplessità.  
“Abbiamo litigato perché papà non voleva che tu dormissi in camera con me,” gli rispose Teddy. L'idea che la sua risposta potesse ferirlo non lo sfiorò neppure.  
“Non voleva?” ripeté l'altro lentamente.  
“Infatti, non voleva.”  
Donny rotolò per terra, trascinandosi dietro le lenzuola, segno che fra poco avrebbe iniziato a russare: il letto, a suo dire, non andava bene per dormire. Non per i lupi mannari, per lo meno.  
Dopo aver recuperato anche il cuscino, che da qualche sera aveva iniziato ad apprezzare, vi sprofondò la testa assumendo un'aria misteriosa.  
“Forse è perché non vuole che ti racconti i nostri segreti,” ipotizzò e, vedendo che lui non capiva a cosa si riferisse, precisò: “i segreti di noi lupi mannari.”  
“Quali segreti?”  
“Il signor Lupin non vuole che ti li dica, perché tu non sei come noi.”  
Teddy, roso dalla curiosità, cercò svelto una scappatoia.  
“Ma papà ora non è qui,” risolse, sperando che quello bastasse a convincerlo a confidarsi con lui.  
“No, lui non è qui,” convenne Donny, mostrandogli i denti aguzzi in un sorriso da vero lupo mannaro.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Cambia ancora,” le chiese Remus e la scoprì, scostando le lenzuola dal suo corpo nudo come se stesse aprendo una tenda, l'espressione rapita di chi, all'improvviso, viene investito dal calore di una splendida giornata di sole.  
Tonks, eccitata dal suo sguardo, esaminò sfrontatamente il corpo del marito, dai capelli grigi e arruffati fino ai talloni.  
“Cambierò di nuovo il colore dei miei capelli solo se tu ti levi le mutande,” gli impose. “non vale se a essere nuda sono solo io.”  
“No, ti assicuro che vale. Varrebbe anche se indossassi il pigiama o, perché no, il mantello,” la contraddisse lui, solo per il gusto di vederla spazientirsi.  
Lo guardò storto.  
“Togliti quelle dannate mutande e basta!” gli ordinò. “Se io decido che non vale, non vale.”  
Remus si strinse nella spalle e l'accontentò con un gesto sgraziato che la intenerì.  
Quella mattina non avevano molto tempo per giocare: lei era di turno al pomeriggio, ma Remus doveva recarsi a Hogwarts per l'ennesima riunione del corpo insegnanti, in preparazione dell'ormai prossimo anno scolastico. Entrambi speravano che fosse breve, perché avevano in programma una gita a Diagon Alley con i ragazzi.  
“Adesso è ok,” gli sorrise, strizzando gli occhi per modificare il colore dei propri capelli.  
Le piaceva sentire il corpo di Remus contro il suo. La sensazione tattile che la sua pelle le trasmetteva era diversa a seconda della zona che premeva contro di lei: le guance ruvide su un seno, il petto spigoloso sul fianco, la pelle sottile e calda dei genitali a cavallo di una coscia.  
“Com'è?” gli chiese, incuriosita ed eccitata.  
Remus, abbracciato a lei con tutto il corpo, sprofondò il viso tra i suoi seni e inspirò.  
“Appetitoso,” sospirò, deliziato.  
Tonks, solleticata dal suo respiro, ridacchiò.  
“Quindi i capelli rossi mi danno un profumo appetitoso,” registrò dubbiosa. “uhm... non so se crederti. Possibile che davvero l'odore della mia pelle possa cambiare a seconda del colore che assumono i miei capelli?”  
Remus annuì.  
“E' così. E il tuo profumo migliore è il rosa.”  
Tonks avvertì dei bisbigli provenire dalla stanza di Teddy.  
Quando era piccolo era così stanca che quando crollava il suo sonno era molto profondo, ma spalancava gli occhi a ogni suo movimento. Pensava che, una volta che fosse cresciuto, le sue percezioni sarebbero tornate nella norma, ma così non era stato.  
“Credo che Teddy e Donny siano svegli,” gemette a malincuore. “Fine dei giochi.”  
  
  
***  
  
Teddy faticò a svegliarsi la mattina successiva: la notte appena trascorsa era stata particolarmente agitata.  
Quello che gli aveva raccontato Donny gli aveva fatto comprendere quanto poco sapesse di suo padre. Alcuni segreti lo avevano scosso: ad esempio non aveva mai sospettato che, quando sceglieva per i propri capelli il colore rosso, lui annusava sulla sua pelle l'odore ferruginoso del sangue e doveva lottare contro l'istinto di azzannarlo.  
D'ora in avanti lo avrebbe guardato con occhi nuovi, più consapevoli e attenti: aveva scoperto che suo padre non era come credeva che fosse ed era quello a turbarlo maggiormente.  
Ancora confuso, si sporse dal letto per salutare Donny.  
Il ragazzo, seduto sul pavimento, guardava a occhi bassi il lenzuolo bagnato tirato sui fianchi.  
“Cos'hai fatto?” gli chiese Teddy, anche se aveva capito subito cos'era successo.  
Lui non aveva mai fatto pipì a letto, neppure quand'era piccolo come James.  
Donny non alzò gli occhi né provò a rispondergli.  
“Sei preoccupato?” insistette, percependo il suo forte disagio.  
“Faccio schifo,” ringhiò Donny a voce bassissima, “quando i tuoi genitori vedranno cos'ho fatto, mi cacceranno via.”  
“Ma io non voglio che te ne vai!” protestò Teddy e prese precipitosamente una decisione che lo avrebbe fatto vergognare tanto, certo che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. “Tu sei mio amico,” affermò. “quindi stai zitto, ci penso io.”  
Sua madre irruppe nella stanza di lì a poco.  
“Su, in piedi!” ordinò loro allegramente. “Se il papà si da' una mossa, in mattinata andremo tutti assieme a Diagon Alley a fare compere per Hogwarts.”  
Teddy cacciò un urlo per l'eccitazione.  
“Io e Donny ci siamo scambiati di letto,” si affrettò a spiegarle subito dopo, quando lei realizzò che quello sdraiato sul pavimento non era Donny.  
“Oh,” mugugnò sorpresa. “quindi tu hai dormito tutta la notte per terra?”  
“Sì, come un lupo vero, solo che...” balbettò qualcosa, l'euforia per l'annuncio di sua madre scalzato da vergogna autentica quando lei scorse le lenzuola bagnate.  
Tanto rosso da lacrimare, pensò che lo avrebbe sgridato e forse persino messo in punizione, magari escludendolo dalla gita a Diagon Alley, invece lei rimase tranquilla, solo un po' perplessa.  
“Niente di grave. Sarà stato il freddo che viene su dal pavimento: tu non ci sei abituato,” buttò lì distrattamente, come se ritenesse la questione di poco conto.  
Teddy comprese che Donny probabilmente aveva esagerato a preoccuparsi tanto, ma non era pentito di essersi umiliato assumendosi la colpa dell'incidente: aveva difeso l'amico e ne andava fiero.  
“Forza, in bagno a lavarti, che qui ci penso io,” gli strizzò l'occhio la mamma, impugnando la bacchetta magica.  
Ubbidì, lasciando la stanza seguito di corsa da Donny, ma il ragazzo, troppo frettoloso nel suo tentativo di raggiungerlo, si scontrò con sua madre.  
Teddy la vide cambiare espressione, ma non collegò l'improvviso livore del suo volto con la mano del giovane che indugiava sul suo seno.  
“Pulisce lei, signora?” le chiese Donny, la mano ancora ferma sul petto.  
“Donny?” sibilò lei con voce alterata e lui, immediatamente, arretrò di diversi passi.  
“Pulisce lei?” ripeté ottusamente, l'espressione confusa e ingenua di chi non sapeva di preciso in cosa avesse sbagliato.  
“Sì. Ora vai,” lo congedò freddamente sua madre.  
“Grazie,” sussurrò Donny a Teddy quando l'ebbe raggiunto. “sei un amico speciale.”  
  
  
***  
  


“Io la conosco!” schioccò le dita l'ennesima candidata per la cattedra Babbanologia.  
Quella mattina Severus ne aveva già esaminati quattro, di candidati, e la sua pazienza era al limite.  
“Considerato che sono il preside di Hogwarts, sarebbe preoccupante il contrario,” sibilò all'ovvietà della donna, senza preoccuparsi di mascherare la nota di sarcasmo della sua voce.  
La donna soffiò aria dal naso in una muta risatina.  
“Intendevo in senso più intimo.”  
Severus si infilò mentalmente le mani nei capelli: la strega era probabilmente una di _quelle_.  
Erano trascorsi undici anni da quando quello sciocco di Potter aveva sbandierato davanti a tutti ciò che aveva appreso sulla sua vita, attraverso i ricordi che era stato costretto a donargli. Undici anni! E a volte si trovava ancora tra i piedi donne di ogni età, che avevano fatto voto di molestarlo con ogni mezzo a loro disposizione.  
Era ancora ricoverato al San Mungo quando i gufi avevano iniziato ad arrivare. Scaricavano sul letto in cui giaceva infermo e sofferente pergamene su pergamene cariche di commiserazione e una marea di disgustose sdolcinatezze, spesso corredate da file di cuoricini a cornice di un testo sbavato dalle lacrime dell'autrice.  
Molte lettere provenivano da sue allieve o ex allieve, distrutte dal senso di colpa per non essere riuscite a comprendere, durante la loro carriera scolastica, quanta dolcezza il loro professore tenesse nascosta sotto l'acida scorza dell'apparenza.  
Cartacce buone solo per accendere il camino, ecco cos'erano quelle dannate pergamene!  
Potter aveva rivelato a tutti la parte di sé in cui meno si riconosceva, quella che per lui era stata solo fonte di vergogna e sofferenza.  
Era stato per riconquistare la propria dignità e il rispetto altrui che aveva accettato di riappropriarsi, una volta guarito dal morso di Nagini, del suo posto di Preside.  
“L'avverto,” disse alla strega, osservando in cagnesco la mano che lei gli stava porgendo al di sopra della scrivania, “se questo colloquio è solo un pretesto per ottenere un appuntamento con me, la butterò fuori dal mio ufficio prima ancora che possa ritrarre la mano.”  
Lei, seppur sorpresa, non si scompose.  
“So chi è lei in senso più intimo perché abbiamo frequentato Hogwarts assieme. Eravamo dello stesso anno,” gli spiegò tranquillamente, appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia con un sorriso divertito che aleggiava sul volto pallido, come a sfidarlo a replicare a quello.  
Severus, piccato per la brutta figura, scavò nella propria memoria, sforzandosi di collegare il viso della strega con quello delle tante ragazze che aveva incrociato a Hogwarts. Di certo non era una Serpeverde, o qualcosa sarebbe venuto a galla. E se non era una Serpeverde, allora...  
“Fantastico,” scandì inespressivo, “un'ammiratrice dei Malandrini, dunque.”  
“Per Merlino, proprio no!” reagì enfaticamente lei. “Quei quattro li ho sempre trovati terribilmente antipatici!”  
Severus non trattenne un sorrisetto di soddisfazione che la donna, complice, gli restituì immediatamente.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Allora quest'anno Teddy inizierà Hogwarts! Sei emozionato, Remus?”  
Remus si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso un po' imbarazzato, non era solo emozionato, era emozionato come un bambino.  
“Forse dovrei chiedermi se avere me come insegnante funzionerà,” osservò serio, prima di cedere ad un altro, inarrestabile sorriso. “ma a essere sincero, mi lascio irresponsabilmente distrarre dalle mie preoccupazioni non appena penso a lui qui, nel castello... Allo Smistamento!”  
Neville slittò i gomiti posati sulla lunga tavola dell'aula professori, avvicinandosi il più possibile a lui per evitare che il preside captasse le loro chiacchiere.  
“In quale Casa credi verrà Smistato?” gli domandò, partecipe.  
“Beh, io tifo per Grifondoro, naturalmente,” gli rispose Remus. “ma Tonks...”  
Avvertendo lo sguardo di Severus addosso, lasciò morire la frase con un'espressione di un'innocenza disarmante.  
Il preside, fermo presso l'armadio davanti a cui, un tempo, un ragazzino aveva abbigliato la sua copia con gli abiti della nonna, fulminò lui e Neville con lo sguardo. Era torvo come se il Molliccio-Piton li stesse sbirciando dalle ante socchiuse del mobile proprio in quell'istante.  
“Se pianificare i turni degli insegnati ai professori Lupin e Paciock non interessa, vorrà dire che le lezioni di Erbologia e Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, quest'anno, verranno relegate ad orari poco, come dire, _popolari_.”  
Neville si raddrizzò contro lo schienale della sedia.  
“Al pomeriggio devo aiutare Hannah al bar,” spiegò pacatamente, per nulla intimorito dallo sguardo tutt'altro che rassicurante di Severus.  
“Direi che un impiego è più che sufficiente, Paciock,” decretò il preside e, ritenendo così chiusa la faccenda, si accinse a proporre l'argomento di discussione successivo.  
“Direi che ciò che faccio nella mia vita privata è affar mio, preside,” replicò coraggiosamente il giovane professore. Poi, accortosi di essere stato eccessivamente serioso, aggiunse. “inoltre ai ragazzi piace venirmi a trovare ai Tre Manici di Scopa, quando sono in gita a Hogsmeade.”  
Neville era l'insegnante più popolare di Hogwarts e Remus un pochino l'invidiava. Quando aveva pressapoco la sua età, per un intero anno scolastico era stato lui il professore preferito dai ragazzi, o almeno, così sostenevano Harry e i suoi amici. Questo non gli impediva di apprezzare il genere d'uomo che Neville era diventato: era molto orgoglioso di lui.  
Severus, che fingeva che Neville fosse ancora il timido ragazzino di un tempo, decise di tagliar corto.  
“Naturalmente è affar tuo se, invece di alimentarlo, preferisci gettare alle ortiche il rispetto che i tuoi alunni ti devono, servendo loro da bere. Non sarò certo io a impedirti di fare la _cameriera_ ,” non diede a Neville il tempo di replicare, proseguendo perentorio con l'ordine del giorno. “c'è un'altra questione che dobbiamo discutere: il ragazzo di casa Lupin.”  
Filius e Pomona si scambiarono un'occhiata preoccupata: ricordavano ancora quanto Severus avesse lottato per tenere Remus fuori da Hogwarts, l'anno che Sirius era fuggito da Azkaban. Le prospettive non erano delle più rosee, considerando che ora era un licantropo di soli sedici anni ad avere l'opportunità di frequentare la scuola e Severus era preside.  
Remus però aveva sempre creduto che la posizione sostenuta da Severus non fosse dettata da razzismo indiscriminato nei confronti dei licantropi, ma piuttosto una questione personale.  
Era sufficientemente ottimista da non ritenere necessario tacere la battuta che gli era balzata alla mente dopo l'annuncio del preside.  
“Non devi preoccuparti, Severus. Mio figlio è molto ben educato.”  
Severus non mosse un muscolo.  
“Avendo, purtroppo, insegnato a sua madre, permettimi di nutrire dubbi in merito,” replicò, stando allo scherzo a modo suo.  
“A Dora non farà piacere sapere quello che hai detto,” osservò lui, fingendosi addolorato.  
“Mi piange il cuore.”  
Remus sorrise.  
“Donny prende regolarmente la Pozione Antilupo, esattamente come faccio io.”  
“Ho incontrato il ragazzo al Ministero. Granger ha curiosamente deciso di consultarmi, prima di imporre la presenza di un altro lupo mannaro nella scuola. E, Lupin, che problemi ce ne saranno lo sai benissimo anche tu, e non mi riferisco alla Pozione Antilupo, di cui mi occuperò personalmente.”  
“Remus Lupin un lupo mannaro, chi l'avrebbe mai detto ai tempi della scuola?” sbottò una voce estranea.  
Remus la individuò: il commento era arrivato dalla nuova insegnante di Babbanologia.  
“Ci conosciamo?” le chiese, stupito.  
“Brassica Mitchell, Corvonero,” notando la sua perplessità, approfondì. “Una volta i tuoi amici hanno fatto schizzare in aria un paio di uova su cui stavo lavorando da tempo, per un mio progetto sulla divinazione con alimenti alternativi, facendole piovere in testa al nostro preside.”  
Remus spostò cautamente gli occhi in direzione di Severus, la cui espressione tradì immediatamente il riattizzarsi degli antichi rancori.  
“Oh,” borbottò, rammentando la scena. I tuorli, rossastri e dall'odore nauseabondo, avevano galleggiato per qualche secondo sulla testa del Serpeverde, simili  a due grassi bernoccoli.  
“Stai sorridendo?” gli sibilò contro Severus.  
A Remus parve pronto a mordere.  
Generalmente trovava tutto fuorché divertenti i tiri di James e Sirius a Severus, ma in quell'occasione il loro era stato solo uno scherzo innocuo.  
“Beh, poi, se ricordo bene, hai preso la bacchetta e hai lanciato i tuorli sugli occhiali di James. Uno per lente. Ricordate? Sembrava avere gli occhi esageratamente strabuzzati per la sorpresa.”  
“Hai ragione,” ricordò Severus, e l'ombra di un sorriso tese anche le sue labbra sottili.  
Fingeva contrarietà quando Remus si prendeva la libertà di definirlo suo amico, ma sapeva che, sotto sotto, il sentimento era reciproco.

***

  
Come sempre, in prossimità dell'inizio del nuovo anno scolastico, Diagon Alley era gremita di gente.  
Tonks aveva cercato lo sguardo del marito appena oltrepassato l'ingresso del cortile del Paiolo Magico, ma senza successo.  
Contagiato dall'entusiasmo di Teddy, Remus era rapito dalle vetrine e dalla merce esposta fuori dai negozi, come se vedesse tutto per la prima volta.  
Osservandolo indisturbata pensò che, se qualcuno che li conosceva l'avesse visto, avrebbe giudicato il suo atteggiamento più consono a lei che non a lui e fu costretta ad ammettere che lo scambio di ruoli non l'aveva risparmiata.  
In quel momento era lei quella seriosa e preoccupata; era lei, a nutrire dubbi riguardo Donny.  
Nel lasso di tempo trascorso prima del ritorno del marito da Hogwarts, aveva analizzato con scrupolo ciò che era accaduto nella camera di Teddy.  
Il gesto di Donny era stato intenzionale?  
Tutto si riduceva a quello.  
Se la risposta era affermativa, avrebbe dovuto parlarne a Remus. Non perché sentisse la necessità di essere difesa - era perfettamente in grado di rimettere in riga un ragazzino di sedici anni: se Donny fosse stato un adulto, l'avrebbe Schiantato senza remore - ma perché era corretto che ne fosse informato.  
Lo sguardo di Donny le era sembrato tutto fuorché malizioso mentre, ostinato, tratteneva la presa sul suo seno. O, per meglio dire, le era parso _forzatamente_ non malizioso e eccessivamente innocente: che la sua mano le fosse caduta accidentalmente addosso oppure no, lui rimaneva pur sempre un adolescente.  
Tonks non riusciva ad allontanare il forte senso di fastidio per quel contatto fisico imposto, ed era ugualmente urtata all'idea di dover essere proprio lei a mettere in discussione l'onestà di Donny.  
Anche perché Remus, sicuramente, avrebbe sostituito automaticamente 'Donny' con 'licantropo', motivo per cui alla fine aveva deciso di non raccontargli nulla, fino a che non fosse riuscita a fare chiarezza sull'azione del ragazzo.  
Nel frattempo, era quasi un sollievo avere un altro argomento che le premeva discutere con il marito.  
“Remus?”  
“Sì?”  
“Teddy ha avuto un piccolo incidente, stamattina,” gli disse, riuscendo quasi subito a distrarlo dall'appassionata riscoperta di Diagon Alley attraverso gli occhi del figlio.  
“Che genere di incidente?” s'informò.  
“Letto bagnato.”  
Remus assunse un'espressione curiosamente colpevole.  
“Alla sua età non dovrebbe...”  
“E' quello che penso anch'io, ma si vede che Madama Pubertà è arrivata un pochino in anticipo, per lui.”  
Preso in contropiede, Remus reagì alla sorpresa rallentando il passo.  
“Ah. Pensavo avesse fatto pipì a letto.”  
“Anch'io, sulle prime,” ammise. “Ma poi ho visto le lenzuola.”  
Lui annuì, comprensivo.  
“Dev'essere stato imbarazzante, per Teddy.”  
“Di brutto. Era tutto rosso e credo anche piuttosto confuso.”  
“Inevitabile, visto che non gli ho mai accennato nulla a riguardo. Rimedierò stasera,” decise Remus. Le parve preparato ad affrontare lo spinoso argomento. “il nostro bambino sta davvero crescendo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione: Neville insegna Erbologia, mentre la Sprite è rimasta a Hogwarts solo in veste di Capo Casa di Tassorosso, in quanto Neville, essendo Grifondoro, non può assumere questa carica... un Barbatrucco che spero mi perdonerete, sono un po' pigra XD


	5. Chapter 5

Tonks non metteva piede nel negozio di Olivander da quando aveva undici anni e in quel momento comprese cosa dovevano aver provato i suoi genitori, quando l'avevano condotta davanti al polveroso bancone del locale.  
Emozionata, prese la mano di Remus e la strinse forte.  
Seppur ormai ultracentenario e provato dalla guerra, Olivander non sembrava ancora intenzionato a cedere le redini dell'attività al figlio, che si limitava ad affiancarlo in bottega.  
Richiamato dallo scampanellio prodotto dal loro ingresso, l'anziano mago raggiunse il bancone con andatura claudicante, chiarendo immediatamente che la sua mente, al contrario del corpo, era ancora svelta:  
“Bene, bene: Remus Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks! Dieci pollici e un quarto, legno di cipresso e dieci pollici e mezzo, castagno.”  
“Grandioso!” sbottò Tonks ammirata. Lei non poteva contare su una memoria tanto eccezionale neppure a vent'anni! “E che mi dice di questi due?”  
Olivander spostò lo sguardo sui due ragazzi. Fece per dire qualcosa riguardo Teddy, ma la sua attenzione deviò sul ragazzo più grande.  
“Impossibile,” affermò. “questo giovane dovrebbe possedere già una bacchetta. Forse una bacchetta acquistata da un altro fabbricante che si è rotta?” suppose con malcelata soddisfazione.  
Donny ribatté, sprezzante:  
“Non ho mai posseduto una bacchetta, nella foresta dove vivevo usavamo la schiena e i denti.”  
“Bene. Un lupo mannaro, dunque,” indovinò l'anziano mago. “Interessante. Prima d'ora non ho mai venduto una bacchetta a un rappresentante della tua specie.”  
Remus sciolse la stretta attorno alla mano di Tonks e con un lungo passo si mise alle spalle del ragazzo.  
“L'ha venduta a me. Dieci pollici e un quarto, di cipresso. L'ha detto un minuto fa.”  
“Naturalmente. Ma non avevo prestato la dovuta attenzione, all'epoca non sapevo cosa tu fossi,” replicò placidamente l'altro: non gli importava della gaffe, i suoi occhi grandi e pallidi brillavano di vivido interesse.  
Preferì iniziare da Teddy e Tonks capì che aveva scelto quello che riteneva il meno interessante dei nuovi acquirenti, tenendosi il meglio per ultimo.  
Gli propose diverse bacchette che il bambino sventolò speranzoso in aria, fino a che una di esse lo scelse, emettendo una pioggia di allegre scintille dalla punta.  
“Biancospino e piuma di fenice. Sì, un'ottima bacchetta, ragazzo,” si congratulò Olivander, soddisfatto dell'accoppiamento.  
La sua attenzione aumentò considerevolmente quando fu il turno di Donny, tanto che Tonks dovette mordersi la lingua per non protestare: con il suo atteggiamento rischiava di mettere in soggezione il giovane e far dispiacere Teddy in un colpo solo.  
Decise di dare fiducia ai due ragazzi: sino ad ora si erano mostrati più maturi del mago o forse, semplicemente troppo eccitati per accorgersi del diverso trattamento riservato loro.  
Dopo che il metro incantato ebbe finito di misurare la distanza tra le narici di Donny, Olivander impilò sul bancone un buon numero di bacchette di lunghezza variabile ma comunque considerevole e rigide, ritenendole più adatte alla sua persona. O a un licantropo, rifletté malignamente Tonks.  
Dopo aver scartato alcune combinazioni tra nuclei e legni di noce e agrifoglio, le scintille arrivarono da una bacchetta di carpino, 13 pollici, rigida.  
“Carpino,” commentò Olivander pensieroso. “lo stesso legno della mia bacchetta. Molto recettiva, ben calibrata, destinata a chi ha un unico e ben definito scopo nella vita.”  
Donny osservò muto la bacchetta. Olivander attese, ma il ragazzo non rivelò loro quale fosse la sua passione.

***

  
Usciti dal negozio, Donny si avvicinò a Remus, facendo roteare abilmente la bacchetta nel pugno dischiuso.  
“Le piace la mia bacchetta, signore?” gli chiese.  
“Puoi darmi del tu, lo sai, vero, Donny?”  
“Me l'ha detto. Allora, le piace?” incalzò.  
Remus lasciò perdere, non poteva certo imporgli una confidenza che non desiderava o a cui non si sentiva ancora pronto.  
“E' molto bella,” si complimentò, studiando attentamente l'oggetto: era grigia, arcuata come un lungo canino, sufficientemente liscia da dare l'illusione di essere tagliente.  
“Non sembra che le piaccia. Sembra che le faccia paura,” commentò il ragazzo, controllando la sua reazione di sottecchi.  
Remus aggrottò la fronte. Non era la prima volta che si lasciava confondere da una sua affermazione: a volte gli sembrava che parlasse a vanvera, ma c'era qualcosa nel tono della sua voce che lo atterriva. Aveva l'impressione che Donny lo conoscesse più di quanto fosse ragionevole supporre e che si approfittasse di quel vantaggio.  
“Sarebbe sciocco avere paura di una bacchetta,” gli spiegò, zittendo indispettito quelle che decise essere solo assurde paranoie. Non aveva diritto di giudicarlo: era solo un ragazzo strappato all'unico mondo che gli era stato concesso conoscere e costretto a vivere con degli estranei in un ambiente totalmente diverso. Remus era certo di essere risultato ambiguo quanto Donny, agli occhi dei licantropi con cui aveva vissuto durante la sua missione come spia dell'Ordine.  
“Già,” convenne il ragazzo, con una punta d'arroganza. “è del proprietario che si dovrebbe avere paura.”  
L'insinuazione lo preoccupò a sufficienza da spingerlo ad afferrare Donny per l'avambraccio e condurlo in un angolo poco lontano da Tonks e Teddy, che discutevano animatamente della bacchetta del bambino.  
“Ho motivo di temerti?” gli chiese, concentrando tutta la sua attenzione su di lui.  
“Conoscevo bene chi le ha fatto questo,” sostenne Donny, appoggiando la bacchetta nuova sul ventre di Remus, lì dove Greyback lo aveva morso. Come poteva aver indovinato il punto esatto della cicatrice? “avanti, lo faccia,” esortò l'adulto.  
“Cosa?”  
“Mi spogli. Non vuole vedere?”  
Sempre più confuso, osservò Donny alzarsi la veste, incurante dei passanti che lo osservavano scandalizzati o divertiti.  
“Donny, che fai?” sibilò, sbigottito.  
Il ragazzo, con le gambe muscolose scoperte che sbucavano da un paio di vecchie mutande, si indicò una cicatrice sul fianco destro, nello stesso punto dove Remus aveva la sua.  
Perché aveva raccontato a Hermione che non ricordava nulla del suo passato, quando conosceva l'origine della cicatrice?  
Vedere i segni lasciati dai denti di Greyback sul giovane corpo lo ferì, così, invece di approfondire la questione, gli prese i lembi della veste dalle mani e lo coprì, mescolando la pietà per il ragazzo con quella per il bambino che era stato.  
“Non vuole vedere?” ripeté Donny: gli piaceva il suono di quelle parole e l'effetto che il suo gesto aveva avuto su di lui. “Non vuole vedere? Non vuole?”  
Remus abbassò gli occhi e li chiuse. No, non voleva.

***

  
Nel momento stesso in cui Teddy varcò la soglia della cucina seppe che stava per subire un qualche genere di supplizio.  
Non aveva mollato la bacchetta nuova per tutto il giorno e si avvicinò al padre muovendosi come se stessero duellando.  
Un fugace lampo d'orgoglio fece capolino nello sguardo del genitore.  
“Sei bravo,” gli disse, serio. “ma ora posa la bacchetta, dobbiamo parlare.”  
“Di cosa?” gli chiese Teddy, pur presagendo già la risposta.  
L'aveva passata liscia con la mamma, ma con papà non aveva scampo: perché Merlino era andata a raccontargli del pasticcio di quella mattina? Gli adulti non conoscevano il significato del termine 'privato', questo era certo.  
“Di quello che ti è successo stanotte.”  
Teddy sbuffò, camuffando l'imbarazzo con l'aggressività.  
“Che rottura!” esplose. “Non puoi lasciar perdere e basta?”  
Il papà serrò la mascella in un'espressione dura.  
“Non rivolgerti a me con quel tono. Sono tuo padre,” lo riprese, secco.  
In bilico tra infanzia e adolescenza, in Teddy il dispiacere per averlo fatto arrabbiare vinse sul desiderio di ribellione e sull'egocentrismo che sempre più spesso cercavano di controllare la sua sfera emotiva.  
“D'accordo,” mormorò mortificato. “scusa.”  
“L'essere confuso per quello che ti sta succedendo non ti autorizza a mancarmi di rispetto,” si accanì suo padre: ottenere il suo perdono era sempre più faticoso man mano che cresceva, ed era così ingiusto! Qualche centimetro in più d'altezza lo rendeva forse meno meritevole di fiducia?  
“Nessuno ti ha mai mancato di rispetto, papà,” gli assicurò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Lui non gli rispose, ma Teddy vide che non era d'accordo.  
“Beh, io non ti manco di rispetto. Chi sono, gli altri?”  
“Gli altri?”  
“Quelli che non ti rispettano. Sembri così convinto che ci sia qualcuno che non lo fa.”  
L'adulto si concentrò sui palmi delle proprie mani.  
“Nessuno.”  
La laconica risposta esasperò Teddy al punto da spingerlo a ribellarsi.  
“Ho visto che faccia hai fatto, mi credi stupido?” urlò. “Perché non mi dici mai niente? Io non so niente di te, ma pretendi che ti dica tutto di me!”  
Pensò che il suo sfogo sarebbe stato duramente punito, ma il papà sembrava solo triste.  
“Nessuno mi rispettava, Teddy. Era questo che volevo dire.”  
Il bambino si avvicinò un po' più a lui, cercando di immaginare cosa percepisse: il suo odore, il suo sapore, i suoi sentimenti. Secondo Donny non c'era nulla che potesse sfuggire all'olfatto di un lupo mannaro: scavava fino in fondo all'anima.  
“Quando? Perché?” chiese ammansendosi, pronto però a contestarlo nuovamente se gli avesse negato una spiegazione.  
“Prima della guerra le creature come me non erano molto popolari.”  
Teddy, toccato non tanto dalle sue parole, quanto dalla fatica con cui le aveva pronunciate, gli picchiettò goffamente con la mano su una spalla.  
“Oh, andiamo, tu non sei una creatura, sei una persona,” lo consolò, sentendosi grande e saggio.  
Suo padre sorrise.  
“Non è quello che ti insegnerò a Hogwarts.” Fece una pausa ad effetto, preambolo di una grande rivelazione. “Io non sarò solo un tuo professore, sarò anche sul libro di testo.”  
“Ma-che-fico!”  
“Speravo che questa sarebbe stata la tua opinione in merito, e ora,” si rianimò suo padre. “torniamo all'argomento principale della nostra chiacchierata.”  
Teddy trattenne a stento un gemito.  
“Non te ne devi vergognare,” lo consolò papà. “non hai nessuna colpa: è una questione fisiologica, come la fame o il sonno.”  
Il bambino lo osservò dubbioso. Era carino da parte sua volerlo tirare su di morale, ma non era rifilandogli fesserie che l'avrebbe convinto. A undici anni fare pipì a letto non era per niente normale.  
“Non mi sembri persuaso...”  
“Non lo sono neanche un po',” ammise Teddy.  
“Ok, capisco... il tuo corpo sta maturando, è come per i peli: non puoi impedire loro di crescere dove prima non c'erano, tu non ne hai colpa.”  
“Eh?”  
“Perché non mi fai tu qualche domanda?” propose suo padre, come per levarsi dall'impaccio.  
“Io... non ci ho capito niente. Cosa c'entrano i peli? Cioè, se sapevo che ti avrebbero scombussolato tanto, non ti avrei detto nulla dei miei nuovi peli. Io ho solo fatto pipì a letto! Semmai sarò regredito, non maturato!”  
Suo padre si bloccò.  
“Oh. E' questo che credi sia successo?”  
“Papà,” disse Teddy, paziente: era un po' lento, quella sera. Forse era stanco. “è questo che è successo, punto.”  
Il suo tentativo di fare chiarezza nella confusa mente paterna non ebbe successo.  
“Non ricordi sogni particolari, seguiti da sensazioni molto intense al basso ventre che non avevi mai provato prima?”  
Teddy scosse la testa.  
“Sembra interessante. Davvero. Ma a me non è mai successo nulla del genere.”  
“Va bene, ho capito,” risolse suo padre, riacquistando finalmente l'espressione di chi sapeva di cosa stava parlando. “è stato Donny a chiederti di scambiarvi di letto?”  
Teddy trasecolò: si era fatto incastrare!  
“No, è stata una mia iniziativa!” si affrettò a spiegare. “Ora non ti arrabbierai con lui, vero?”  
“Hai ascoltato quello che ti ho detto?”  
“Sì.”  
“Credi che mi arrabbierò con lui?”  
Si prese un attimo per riflettere. Per quanto sconclusionato, del discorso del padre una cosa l'aveva capita: non riteneva che quello che era successo a Donny fosse una colpa.  
“No.”  
“Esatto, non lo farò.”

***

  
“Parlerò io con Donny,” decise Tonks, scansandolo bruscamente dalla sua traiettoria.  
Remus rinunciò ad opporsi: nessuno degli argomenti che le aveva proposto l'avevano dissuasa dalla sua decisione. Era stata lei a farsi beffare dai due ragazzini e voleva essere lei a risolvere la questione, anche se per Donny sarebbe stato doppiamente imbarazzante un faccia a faccia con una donna.  
Rimase solo nella stanza matrimoniale, con l'impressione che sua moglie avesse colto al balzo quell'opportunità, per un motivo che per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a trovare.


	6. Chapter 6

Tonks si sentiva sollevata: l'occasione di chiarire l'azione di Donny era arrivata prima di quanto avesse osato sperare.  
Preso in consegna il ragazzo, lo aveva condotto nella stanza che utilizzava sua madre, quando lei e Remus avevano necessità di passare la notte fuori casa.  
“Qual'è il problema, signora?” le chiese Donny.  
Si era fermato al centro del piccolo locale, tra l'armadio e il letto esuli del vecchio appartamento di Tonks, alto abbastanza da sovrastarla con l'intera testa.  
“So che sei stato tu quello che ha dormito per terra la notte scorsa e non Teddy, come hai voluto farci credere.”  
Lui, impassibile, replicò:  
“Io ho voluto?”  
Tonks sapeva che la menzogna era stata un'iniziativa di Teddy, l'avrebbe intuito anche se non fosse stato lui a confessarlo a Remus: conosceva bene il proprio figlio.  
“Lo ha voluto Teddy, allora?” lo punzecchiò. Sapeva che Remus avrebbe disapprovato il suo approccio con Donny, considerando l'imbarazzante argomento cardine della conversazione, ma non nutriva remore, certa di essere nel giusto.  
Come aveva previsto, un lampo d'orgoglio ferito saettò negli occhi chiari del giovane.  
“Insinua che permetterei a un bambino di undici anni di darmi ordini?”  
“Sei tu a dirlo, non io,” replicò tranquillamente lei. Anni di esperienza con gli interrogatori le offrivano una guida sicura: sapeva esattamente quali tasti premere per sondare le intenzioni del ragazzo. “non avevi nessuna ragione di vergognarti, credimi, e non ti incolpiamo certo per quello che ti è successo. Ma se vuoi la nostra fiducia, devi guadagnartela. Teddy verrà punito per averci mentito.”  
Si era sforzata di utilizzare più tatto possibile nell'affrontare l'argomento, ma senza perdere di vista l'obiettivo: Donny andava educato, quella era la priorità assoluta.  
“Teddy è mio amico,” si difese il ragazzo. “gli ho permesso di prendersi la colpa per farlo contento.”  
“Molto generoso, da parte tua,” commentò con sufficienza lei.  
“Già.”  
Tonks si sforzò di mantenere un atteggiamento neutro. La sfacciataggine del ragazzo la irritava, ma doveva ammettere che aveva fegato: non molti adolescenti sarebbero stati in grado di reggere con la stessa baldanza un dialogo simile, con una donna per di più!  
“Devo essere schietta: non ti credo.”  
Lui ciondolò le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
“Ok, allora,” disse, spavaldo. “anch'io devo essere schietto: volevo solo che tu toccassi il mio sperma.”  
Pur avendo la certezza che Donny fosse stato, finalmente, sincero, Tonks non esitò: il suo infantile tono provocatorio aveva privato l'atto confessato di ogni morbosità. Ragazzino! Pensava davvero di sconvolgerla o imbarazzarla, con quelle parole? Ebbero solo l'effetto di ridimensionare anche la spiacevole sensazione di molestia che aveva vissuto quando si era sentita le sue mani addosso. Gesto di cui ora, a irritarla maggiormente, era la falsa innocenza che il ragazzo aveva ostentato.  
Perché ormai non nutriva più dubbi: l'atto era stato intenzionale.  
“Bene, giochiamo a carte scoperte. Meno fatica per me,” osservò compiaciuta. “in effetti mi sembravi un filo troppo educato. Guarda che se credi di scandalizzarmi, devo avvertirti che non funziona, piccolo.”  
Era tipico degli adolescenti credere che tutto ciò che riguardasse il sesso fosse tabù, per gli adulti. Non capivano che i loro genitori, i loro insegnanti o chiunque prendessero di mira per sentirsi più grandi e forti facevano sesso molto più spesso e con prestazioni infinitamente più soddisfacenti delle loro. L'avrebbero capito solo dopo anni di goffa pratica.  
Donny tradì delusione, ma anche una certa ammirazione.  
“Lei l'ha toccato,” ribatté debolmente. “era il mio, non quello del signor Lupin.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, non diventerai padre per questo,” lo provocò. Aveva indovinato il metodo migliore per comunicare con lui, era stata un'adolescente anche lei, e non delle più docili!  
“Mi sta prendendo in giro!” la accusò Donny, come se ritenesse il sopruso inaccettabile. “Non doveva reagire così, doveva urlarmi dietro, dire che le faccio schifo!”  
Tonks avvertì qualcosa precipitarle dentro.  
“Tu non mi fai schifo,” disse, addolcendo drasticamente il tono della voce.  
Donny vacillò, confuso, la voce ruvida sempre più debole.  
“Lo dica al signor Lupin.”  
“Sa già che ho pulito io le lenzuola,” colse al volo l'occasione Tonks. “e gli dirò anche di come mi hai toccato il petto.”  
Il ragazzo non riuscì a soffocare un piccolo ghigno, identico a quello di un bambino sorpreso a rubare cioccolato dalla dispensa. Sorrise in silenzio, non provò neppure, a difendersi.  
“Potrebbe cacciarmi, se glielo dice,” si decise infine a spezzare il silenzio.  
“Potrei essere io, a cacciarti, ci hai pensato?”  
Donny rifletté.  
“Lei ha fatto un figlio con un licantropo, non mi caccerà da casa sua. Può ancora avere figli, è piuttosto giovane.”  
“Certo. Magari il prossimo lo farò con te,” commentò Tonks, trattenendo a stento un sorriso. L'uscita di Donny era stata tanto assurda da seppellire definitivamente il suo fastidio per il contatto indesiderato della sua mano. Non si sarebbe stupita se fosse stato Smistato a Corvonero.  
Intenzionata a chiudere il discorso con un suggerimento che gli augurava avrebbe seguito, gli sibilò, prendendolo per la collottola per obbligarlo a chinarsi con gli occhi all'altezza dei suoi:  
“Prova un'altra volta a mettermi le mani addosso, e cacciarti di casa a calci nelle palle sarà la cosa meno dolorosa che ti farò. Non t'azzardare mai più a fare una cosa del genere né a me, né a qualunque altra donna, se non è consenziente!”  
Poi lo mollò, spingendolo all'indietro e lui, basito dall'aggressione inaspettata, perse l'equilibrio e cadde rovinosamente sul sedere.  
“Allora lo dirà al signor Lupin?” ebbe l'ardire di chiederle nuovamente, rimettendosi svelto in piedi, il volto pallido.  
“Puoi giurarci. E ora fila!”

***

Remus si alzò a sedere goffamente nel letto: disorientato, non ricordava di aver ceduto al sonno mentre attendeva il ritorno di Tonks.  
La finestra della sua stanza d'improvviso si spalancò e con un balzo un enorme lupo mannaro fece irruzione nel locale, saltò sul letto e lo schiacciò sotto al suo corpo peloso in un sol gesto. Aveva la lingua a penzoloni e la sua bava gli colò su una guancia.  
Paralizzato dal terrore, Remus si specchiò negli occhi gialli della bestia, ma il viso che vi scoprì riflesso non fu il suo, ma quello di Donny.  
Si svegliò di soprassalto, correndo immediatamente a controllare che la finestra della camera fosse ben chiusa. Nei periodi di maggiore stress - in prossimità della luna piena, ad esempio, o quando Tonks affrontava qualche missione rischiosa - arrivava a controllare ossessivamente le finestre di tutta la casa decine di volte per notte. Pur essendo consapevole che la sua fosse solo paranoia, gli era impossibile porvi un freno.  
Remus sfrecciò nella cameretta di Teddy, sforzandosi di fare meno rumore possibile; per non svegliarlo, ma anche per risparmiarsi la vergogna di essere colto sul fatto da Tonks.  
Ma non ebbe fortuna: lei uscì dalla camera degli ospiti proprio mentre stava lasciando la stanza del figlio e lo fissò a palpebre socchiuse, vigile.  
“Che stavi combinando?” lo interrogò.  
Lui ostentò indifferenza.  
“Ti aspettavo.”  
“Nella camera di Teddy?”  
“Ti spaventa? Preferiresti che non stessi accanto a tuo figlio, quando è addormentato e indifeso?”  
Non intendeva provocarla, era stata l'ansia di venire scoperto nell'atto di sfogare la sua imbarazzante ossessione a mettergli in bocca quell'ingiusta accusa.  
Tonks sospirò, sembrava stanca.  
“Sei tu a essere spaventato, mi sembra...” non se la prese.  
Gli circondò la vita con un braccio e lo riaccompagnò nella loro camera, appoggiandogli il capo su una spalla.  
“Allora, com'è andata con Donny?” le chiese Remus, impaziente di cambiare discorso. Ricordò il viso del ragazzo riflesso negli occhi di Greyback e si promise che lo avrebbe aiutato con ogni mezzo a sua disposizione.  
Tonks si schiarì la voce, poi affondò la mano libera nei capelli e infine l'abbatté frustrata su una coscia.  
“Oh, al diavolo! Non mi viene un modo carino per dirtelo, perciò, in sintesi: è venuto fuori che Donny ha scambiato il letto con Teddy perché lo eccitava che fossi io a pulire.”  
Remus si staccò bruscamente da lei, inghiottendo quasi la lingua nel tentativo di parlare.  
Uno: “Scusa?!” esterrefatto fu quello che ne uscì, seguito da un convulso colpo di tosse.  
“Ah, mi ha anche toccato un seno,” affondò nuovamente il coltello Tonks, convinta che rovesciargli addosso tutta la verità in una sola volta fosse il metodo meno doloroso d'informarlo. “Remus, guarda che sei viola. Ti senti bene?” le sentì dire da molto, molto lontano.  
Sopraffatto da un violento istinto omicida nei confronti di Donny*, le fece cenno con una mano di tacere.  
“Eddài, Remus! Davvero ti pare così strano il suo comportamento? Io ho arrestato e interrogato una marea di lupi mannari di casa nel branco di Greyback. Tu ci hai vissuto, con loro!”  
Remus riacquistò velocemente l'uso della ragione: Tonks aveva ragione, ma quando aveva conosciuto Donny non aveva pensato all'approssimativo quando non perverso esempio di sessualità che doveva aver conosciuto nel branco, ma solo al disperato bisogno d'aiuto del ragazzo.  
“D'accordo,” mormorò, scacciando gelosia e rancore, rabbioso non più con il ragazzo ma con se stesso e la propria infantile e superficiale reazione. “capisco. E' un adolescente cresciuto in un ambiente dove di certo non gli hanno insegnato il rispetto per le donne. Suppongo che tu gli abbia parlato chiaro.”  
“Mi conosci,” confermò lei. “Non lo rifarà mai più, stanne certo.”  
“O se la vedrà con me.”  
Tonks non s'inalberò urlandogli che era perfettamente in grado di difendersi da sola: a volte gli permetteva di credere che avesse davvero bisogno di lui.

 

***

La mattina della partenza dell'Espresso per Hogwarts, la folla che sostava lungo il Binario Nove e Tre Quarti li costrinse a sgomitare per trovare un angolino dove potessero salutarsi senza calpestare i gatti altrui.  
Quello di Teddy era prudentemente acciambellato sul suo baule, mentre Donny si teneva stretta la gabbia del maestoso gufo che gli avevano regalato suo padre e sua madre.  
Anche nonna Andromeda si era unita alla famiglia per salutarli, con grande gioia del bambino, che l'adorava. Mancava solo il suo padrino all'appello: la mamma gli aveva spiegato che era sempre molto occupato: se non si era fatto vedere era sicuramente per impegni inderogabili.  
La partenza del treno scarlatto era ormai prossima quando Teddy fu assalito dal terrore di scoppiare a piangere come un moccioso, mentre il padre lo aiutava a caricare il bagaglio.  
“La mamma ti scriverà tutti i giorni,”** lo rassicurò papà, tenendo discretamente basso lo sguardo.  
“Ci puoi scommettere!” gli diede man forte lei a e la nonna gli promise che gli avrebbe spedito una torta di zucca tutte le mattine per colazione.  
Rincuorato, si fece coraggio e seguì Donny, già a bordo del treno. L'amico gli fece strada avanzando spedito al centro del corridoio: i ragazzi che incrociava lungo il percorso erano costretti a scansarsi, neppure quelli del settimo anno erano abbastanza grossi da contrastare la sua forza.  
Le proteste per la sua prepotenza li seguirono fino a che trovarono uno scompartimento con due posti liberi e vi entrarono, chiudendone scrupolosamente la porta scorrevole.  
Teddy non riusciva a decidere se il comportamento di Donny gli fosse piaciuto o meno: gli aveva trasmesso un senso di potenza avere un amico in grado di mettere sotto anche gli alunni più grandi, lui, che era un piccolo del primo anno, ma i prepotenti non piacevano a nessuno.  
Donny si sedette davanti a lui, accarezzando con uno sguardo nostalgico la pelle del sedile.  
“Donny?”  
“Sì?”  
“Ti consiglio di non fare più così.”  
“Così come?”  
Teddy indicò il corridoio.  
“Il manesco.”  
“Guarda che non ho picchiato nessuno,” gli fece tranquillamente notare l'amico. “so che non devo graffiare o mordere, e non l'ho fatto.”  
“Però hai spinto tutti. Non vuoi farti degli amici?” non si arrese Teddy.  
Donny mostrò disinteresse per l'osservazione.  
“Ho te,” commentò, come se chiunque altro eccetto lui gli fosse indifferente.  
Il bambino avvertì un piacevole calore nel petto: era quello ciò che si provava ad avere un amico ed era bellissimo! Però...  
“Sai, a Hogwarts ci divideranno in Case,” si sentì in dovere di avvisarlo. “Forse saremo Smistati in due Case differenti, dovrai comportarti bene anche con gli altri ragazzi o rimarrai solo.”  
La giovane che sedeva dal lato di Donny ridacchiò, facendo ballonzolare i seni a ogni sussulto: era grande, una del sesto o settimo anno, valutò Teddy.  
“Cioè questo gigante non è ancora stato Smistato?” chiese divertita. “non può avere undici anni, a meno che Hagrid non abbia un figlio!”  
“Io non sono un Mezzogigante, sono un lupo mannaro,” la zittì Donny, risentito.  
Donny conosceva Hagrid? Forse gliene aveva parlato Hermione, al Ministero.  
La ragazza si ritrasse istintivamente, guadagnandosi un'occhiata indignata dall'amica seduta di fronte a lei.  
“Andiamo, Eleanor, lo dice per impressionarti e poi, anche se fosse! Il professor Lupin e un lupo mannaro, hai forse paura di lui?”  
Eleanor arrossì leggermente.  
“Lupin è ok, lo sai quanto mi piace!” commentò impermalita.  
L'ammissione fece annodare la gola a Teddy.  
“In che senso ti piace?” chiese lentamente, molto, molto lentamente.  
“Nel senso che se avesse la mia età e non fosse un insegnante, un pensierino ce lo farei!”  
“Guarda che è mio padre,” replicò lui, gelido. Se la mamma avesse sentito quel discorso!  
L'amica di Eleanor si piegò in due come un sandwich, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata.  
“Ok, oggi non ne azzecco una,” esplose Eleanor e sfogò la frustrazione per l'immeritata sfortuna, colpendo l'amica sulla schiena con uno schiaffone. “sei veramente un lupo mannaro?” si rivolse poi a Donny, quando fu tornata ad accomodarsi contro lo schienale del sedile: le brutte figure non l'avevano evidentemente persuasa a darci un taglio con le chiacchiere.  
Donny fece un cenno affermativo, ma con un'aria stranita, come se nulla stesse andando come aveva previsto e la sua baldanza pareva scomparsa.  
“Quindi siete tutti e due del primo anno?”  
“Sì,” rispose Teddy.  
“E dimmi, piccolo Lupin,” Eleanor lo fissò dritto negli occhi. “in che Casa pensi di finire?”  
“Tu in che Casa sei?”  
“Tassorosso, sesto anno.”  
Teddy non esitò.  
“Tassorosso, allora. Così ti tengo d'occhio...” la scrutò a fondo, minaccioso. “mio padre è sposato.”  
Eleanor e la sua amica si scambiarono un'occhiata significativa, prima di scoppiare nuovamente a ridere come due sciocche.  
Quando la loro ilarità scemò, l'amica di Eleanor chiese:  
“E tu, ragazzone, dove pensi che verrai Smistato?”  
Donny riacquistò tutta la sua sicurezza.  
“Serpeverde,” disse risoluto.  
Teddy era sorpreso.  
“Perché proprio Serpeverde?”  
“Già, non è un buon posto per un lupo mannaro undicenne.”  
“Io ne ho sedici, di anni,” la corresse Donny.  
“Non andrebbe bene neppure se ne avessi venti! Anche se i Serpeverde non sono più razzisti come una volta, tu sei davvero... troppo. Senza offesa.”  
“Oh, saprò difendermi, vedrete,” li rassicurò, lo sguardo deciso rivolto oltre il vetro della finestra dello scompartimento.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus doveva recarsi al più presto a Hogwarts per presenziare alla Cerimonia dello Smistamento assieme agli altri insegnanti.  
Sapeva che Tonks lo invidiava follemente per quel privilegio a lei precluso e dover partire dopo un saluto scontroso, con la prospettiva di diversi giorni di lontananza da casa, lo rendeva infelice.  
Era un uomo molto dolce e altrettanto riservato: per lui le tenerezze erano questioni private da concedersi esclusivamente in camera da letto, tuttavia il suo pudore non poteva competere con la necessità di dover conquistare l'approvazione delle persone, soprattutto di quelle che amava.  
“Che hai da fissarmi con quegli occhiacci?” lo apostrofò Tonks, scocciata. “Avanti, datti una mossa, o arriverai in ritardo.”  
Remus, incoraggiato dalla calca in cui si immaginò sparire, la stupì salutandola con un caloroso abbraccio, seguito da un veloce ma profondo bacio sulle labbra.  
“Non-farlo-più!” se lo scrollò di dosso lei, come un cane che si libera la pelliccia dall'eccesso d'acqua dopo una nuotata.  
Sorpreso e ferito, la lasciò andare.  
“Non farlo più,” insistette Tonks. “o col cavolo che ce la faccio a lasciarti partire.”  
Sollevato, sfilò la bacchetta dalla cinta con un gran sorriso, ma Andromeda gli bloccò la mano.  
“Sono certa che Ninfadora può sopportare la tua presenza ancora per un istante,” disse, seria. “state dando troppa fiducia a quel Donny. Stamattina, poco prima di partire, l'ho colto a rovistare fra le tue cose, Remus.”  
“Ti manca qualcosa?” indagò subito Tonks.  
“Guarda nel portafoglio, era lì dentro che cacciava il naso.”  
Remus controllò: il denaro era ancora tutto al suo posto, così come le fotografie di Tonks e Teddy. L'unica cosa che era stata toccata era il biglietto d'auguri che suo padre gli aveva spedito in occasione dell'ultimo compleanno. Era stato aperto e poi riposto in malo modo, come se Donny l'avesse spinto nel portafoglio senza prendersi la briga di ripiegarlo.

***

“Ehilà, capo, che si dice?” salutò Tonks, entrando nel Quartier Generale degli Auror.  
Harry le rispose con gentilezza, scortandola fino al suo ufficio per scaricarle sulla scrivania già ingombra il plico di pergamene che portava sotto braccio.  
“Relazione sugli ultimi avvistamenti di Greyback,” spiegò serio, abbandonandosi subito dopo a un'espressione afflitta. “mi spiace di essermi perso la partenza di Teddy per Hogwarts... Ci tenevo tanto, ma sono stato trattenuto...”  
“Oh, non ti preoccupare!” minimizzò Tonks, che sapeva bene quanto impegnativa fosse la carica di Harry. Adocchiò l'orologio appeso alla parete. “Credo che tra poco Teddy verrà Smistato, aspetto il gufo di Remus con il verdetto: Tassorosso, naturalmente!”  
“Sembri sicura...” osservò Harry, perplesso.  
“Lo so, tu stai dalla parte di Remus, ma quello che vi attende è un'amara sconfitta!”  
Non le parve molto convinto, tuttavia preferì non ribattere e rimanere lì senza dire una parola, impalato davanti alla sua scrivania.  
“Che c'è?” lo incalzò.  
“Devo informarti...”  
Hermione s'introdusse nel piccolo ufficio con le braccia cariche di scartoffie e i capelli gonfi, trattenuti da un elastico liso, che sembravano sul punto di scoppiare.  
“Tonks!” esclamò trafelata, andando dritta al sodo per risparmiare tempo prezioso. Si era accollata lo sfiancante compito di far funzionare la sezione più inefficiente del Ministero, facendone una questione personale. Tonks apprezzava molto la sua tenacia. “Allora, tutto bene con Donny?”  
“Posso essere franca?”  
Hermione e Harry si scambiarono un'occhiata e un mezzo sorriso.  
“Sì, so cosa state pensando: domanda retorica, visto che non riesco a essere altrimenti... comunque, Donny mi ha messo le mani addosso e provoca me e Remus in continuazione, con allusioni sessuali o rigirando il dito nella piaga a Remus riguardo la licantropia.”  
I due giovani sbiancarono.  
“Quindi non è molto diverso dalla maggior parte degli adolescenti, ma più audace... o, probabilmente, solo più grosso e maleducato,” li tranquillizzò a modo suo.  
“Oh, mi spiace tanto, Tonks... io...”  
Tonks notò le profonde occhiaie che segnavano il viso di Hermione.  
“Ma tu ti senti bene?”  
“Io? Ah. Ecco...” esitò un secondo, prima di esplodere. “a essere sincera, Hugo mi ha tenuta sveglia fino alle tre di notte; stamattina ha strappato metà delle pagine di 'Storia di Hogwarts' e per un soffio non ha fatto precipitare il vaso che ho all'ingresso in testa a Rose, dopo averlo fatto fluttuare per tutta la casa... e mentre intervenivo con la bacchetta, ha leccato tutto il divano. Sembrava che ci avessero passeggiato sopra un migliaio di lumache. Ron ha ritenuto necessario informarmi che non era stato lui a vomitarle... che spiritoso! Ha riso, ma io non credo sia igienico per il bambino, tu capisci, no? e...” si bloccò, come se avesse all'improvviso ricordato qualcosa d'importante. “Aspetta, ma oggi è il primo settembre, vero? Quindi Teddy è a Hogwarts! E' già stato Smistato? Sarebbe così carino se finisse a Grifond...”  
Tonks abbatté le mani sulla scrivania.  
“Un'altra Grifondoro,” l'accusò con lo sguardo assottigliato. “sono circondata!”  
“Ora arrivo!” urlò Harry a Cleveland, un Auror baffuto che lo stava chiamando a gran voce dal corridoio. “Tonks, ti aggiorno brevemente: abbiamo avuto conferma che l'ultimo avvistamento di Greyback è avvenuto un mese fa, nel territorio del suo branco.”  
Tonks comprese immediatamente ciò che la nuova informazione comportava.  
“Quindi, visto che anche Donny campeggiava lì, lui e Greyback vivevano assieme.”  
“Ma lui non ha detto nulla riguardo la presenza di Greyback, ha ripetuto più volte di essere sempre stato solo!” protestò Hermione, infiammandosi come se a essere messa in discussione fosse la sua parola.  
Lei scrollò le spalle.  
“Hermione, ha mentito. Ha anche detto che non ricordava nulla del suo passato e che pensava di essere nato licantropo, ma ha mostrato a Remus la cicatrice del morso che l'ha trasformato...”  
Tonks non sapeva bene come reagire alla novità: in fondo Donny aveva già ammesso di conoscere bene Greyback, cambiava qualcosa il fatto che avesse trascorso un periodo di tempo assieme a lui prima della sua cattura?  
Greyback non aveva neppure tentato di difenderlo, permettendo agli Auror di arrestarlo senza grandi sforzi: possibile che il ragazzo si sentisse comunque legato a lui da una qualche genere di fedeltà?  
“Non so cosa fare...” ammise Harry. “ora Donny è a Hogwarts e non me la sento di ordinare la sua espulsione perché ha mentito. Forse conosceva la fama di quel mostro: sarebbe stato uno sciocco ad ammettere che viveva con lui.”  
“Voleva pararsi il culo, oppure fare il nome di Greyback lo faceva sentire un traditore,” convenne Tonks.  
Hermione ascoltava sulle spine.  
“Harry, perché non ti limiti a mettere in guardia Piton? Così gli insegnanti lo terranno d'occhio con più attenzione.”  
“Tu sei d'accordo, Tonks?”  
Lei annuì.  
“Può andare.”

***

Dal suo ampio scranno d'oro, Severus passò in rassegna le nuche dei ragazzi del primo anno, disposti in una lunga fila disordinata davanti alla tavola dei professori.  
Emozionati e impauriti, occhieggiavano la Sala Grande illuminata dalla luce tremula delle candele e il cielo stellato che sembrava bucare il soffitto.  
La voce di Minerva vibrò lievemente quando lesse il primo nome dalla lunga pergamena che reggeva davanti al viso.  
Aveva comunicato al preside che intendeva dare le dimissioni alla fine di quell'anno scolastico, per godersi la pensione con i suoi amati nipoti.  
Severus sperava che cambiasse idea: sarebbe stato impossibile trovare un'insegnante di Trasfigurazione dotata anche solo della metà del suo talento; inoltre, gli sarebbe mancata.  
Qualcosa nel suo petto si torse: i sentimentalismi erano per i deboli, gli ricordò la fastidiosa sensazione, e non era neppure tutto lì, il problema!  
Dopo la partenza di Minerva, sarebbe stato costretto a nominare Lupin direttore della Casa di Grifondoro.  
L'immagine del lupo mannaro gongolante per la nomina gli dava il voltastomaco... Severus riformulò il pensiero, perché Lupin, doveva riconoscerlo, non avrebbe gongolato affatto, quello che non poteva sopportare era che avrebbe sicuramente scambiato la nomina per un gesto d'affetto o l'ammissione della stima che ormai nutriva per lui come insegnante.  
Era inaccettabile: aveva una reputazione da difendere!  
“Corvonero!” decretò il Cappello Parlante, distogliendolo dai propri pensieri.  
Quando gli applausi per la prima allieva Smistata quell'anno si spensero, Minerva lesse il nome successivo:  
“Allen Allison!”  
Una ragazzina minuta lasciò la fila, trotterellando nervosamente fino allo sgabello.  
“Quando è toccata a me, era Hannah la prima della lista!” bisbigliò nostalgicamente Paciock a Lupin.  
Ma il collega non lo stava ascoltando: osservava assorto ed emozionato la chioma più ispida del campionario di capigliature che la nuova annata stava offrendo loro.  
Ispida e celeste.  
Motivo per cui Lupin non era l'unico a fissare il bizzarro bambinetto: lui e il gigante del gruppo si contendevano le occhiate più incuriosite della folla di adolescenti davanti a cui sostavano.  
Il piccolo Lupin sbirciò per un secondo alle proprie spalle e il padre cercò subito di attirare la sua attenzione con un enorme sorriso che, probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto essere d'incoraggiamento.  
Severus lo giudicò semplicemente stupido.  
Trovava Lupin imbarazzante, quando si trattava del figlio sembrava dimenticare ogni decenza, era diverso... molto più diverso di quanto già non fosse a causa della sua natura.  
Ma in fondo, a che serviva una prole se non a privare i genitori della loro dignità? Tobias lo aveva accusato spesso di quell'ignobile furto.  
I ragazzi calzarono a turno il Cappello Parlante, in un susseguirsi di applausi che esplodevano dalle tavolate ora di una Casa, ora dell'altra.  
“Edward Lupin!” chiamò finalmente Minerva.  
Non l'avrebbe ammesso neppure sotto tortura, ma anche Severus era molto curioso di scoprire a quale Casa fosse destinato il ragazzo. Serpeverde sarebbe stata una scelta divertente, rifletté, immaginandosi già rinfacciarlo al collega licantropo ogni volta che gliene venisse offerta l'opportunità.  
“Lupin?” si sentì ripetere in ogni angolo della Sala Grande: la curiosità per il ragazzo dai capelli variopinti crebbe vertiginosamente.  
Lupin allungò il collo, vigile e emozionato, mentre Paciock tifava a voce bassissima per Grifondoro.  
Il Cappello esaminò per qualche istante il bambino, prima di annunciare a gran voce:  
“Tassorosso!”  
Pomona indirizzò a Paciock un sorriso di trionfo.  
“Tale madre, tale figlio,” gli sibilò, facendo il segno della vittoria con due dita.  
Il commento provocò un brivido a Severus, che si augurò che Teddy non si rivelasse davvero una spina nel fianco come lo era stata Tonks ai suoi tempi.  
Controllò Lupin, convinto che il verdetto l'avesse profondamente deluso, invece batteva le mani all'unisono con i ragazzi di Tassorosso, ma con più entusiasmo.  
Al contrario degli altri bambini, Teddy non si lasciò cadere sulla prima sedia libera, ma si fermò a cercare tra i volti dei suoi compagni fino a che non riconobbe quello che gli interessava.  
Severus lo osservò prendere posto accanto a Eleanor Green, una ragazza del sesto anno.  
Diversi ragazzi dopo venne infine il turno di quello che sapeva sarebbe stata la più grossa grana di quell'anno scolastico. Grosso lo era letteralmente, tanto che un vociare concitato accompagnò Donatus Young fino allo sgabello su cui, lungo com'era, fu costretto ad accucciarsi.  
Furono molti i ragazzi che risero, ma il giovane lupo mannaro, impegnato a calarsi rudemente il Cappello Parlante sulla testa, sembrò non sentirli.  
“Serpeverde!” fu la Casa che venne immediatamente annunciata, con una velocità che di solito il Cappello riservava ai ragazzi di cui aveva già conosciuto i familiari, che nel caso di Serpeverde erano generalmente di nobile stirpe.  
Serpeverde! La Casa meno adatta a un lupo mannaro! Severus fissò Lupin con astio, come se l'infelice scelta del Cappello fosse colpa sua.  
Gli insegnanti si scambiarono osservazioni con voce sommessa, mentre Lupin, un po' pallido ma sorridente, tentò di incrociare lo sguardo del ragazzo quando quello si voltò apertamente verso la tavola dei professori.  
Young lo ignorò, fissando Severus dritto negli occhi.

***

Tonks stava rincasando dopo il massacrante turno di notte, quando un gufo le si schiantò contro la nuca, nel tentativo di infilare la porta d'ingresso che aveva appena dischiuso.  
Ancora stordita dal gran botto, sfilò sgarbatamente la pergamena dalla zampa del pennuto e la srotolò imprecando.  
'Remus è morto', estrapolarono i suoi occhi dalla folla di parole che girava attorno alla lapidaria affermazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel prossimo capitolo finalmente arriverà il POV di Donny, per cui largo alle supposizioni e vediamo chi indovina cosa nasconde il licantropo ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

“Perché sono qui?” domandò Young. Non era nervoso né a disagio, solo un po' assonnato.  
“Hai un cervello,” gli suggerì Severus, spostando lo sguardo sulla divisa verde e argento tesa attorno al suo corpo muscoloso. “usalo.”  
“Noi Serpeverde sì, l'abbiamo,” gli rispose il ragazzo, con un sorrisetto complice.  
Pur appoggiando il concetto, Severus finse indifferenza: la già notevole arroganza del giovane sarebbe ulteriormente accresciuta se gli avesse lasciato erroneamente credere che stessero dalla stessa parte.  
“Bene, allora sai perfettamente perché ti ho fatto condurre da me.”  
“Io non ho fatto niente...”  
“Young, non provocarmi,” lo ammonì gelido. Non era mai stato una persona paziente e non intendeva sforzarsi di esserlo a beneficio dell'indisponente lupo mannaro. Aveva una storia tragica alle spalle, e allora? Sorte condivisa da buona parte dell'umanità e che non conseguiva alcun privilegio in cambio. Di certo, non sarebbe stato un lasciapassare per ottenere un trattamento speciale da _lui_.  
Il ragazzo appoggiò il mento sul palmo della mano, l'espressione assorta.  
“Non capisco. Lei è il preside e quello che ho fatto non riguarda la scuola, quindi torno alla mia domanda iniziale: perché sono qui?”  
Severus allontanò bruscamente la sedia dalla scrivania, si alzò e si chinò sull'arrogante _creatura_.  
“Qualunque cosa mi trascini giù dal letto alle due del mattino riguarda la scuola, Young!” gli sibilò a un palmo dal naso. “La testa della signora Tonks, o signora Lupin o come diavolo pretende di essere ora chiamata quell'imbranata, è sbucata dal camino del mio studio in piena notte e non c'è stato verso di cacciarla fino a che non le ho trascinato davanti il marito!”  
Young, per nulla impressionato, ammiccò.  
“Ma io sono un Serpeverde, no? E poi, ho fatto questo scherzo per farle un piacere: so quanto lei odia Lupin.”  
“Quindi, ricapitoliamo,” disse Severus, raddrizzandosi e muovendo due passi in direzione della stipata libreria alle proprie spalle. “hai inviato una pergamena al padre del professor Lupin, sostenendo che il figlio era deceduto, perché _io_ lo odio?”  
Avendo trovato soddisfacente il suo riepilogo, il ragazzo lo esplicitò rozzamente con un pollice alzato.  
Severus non ritenne necessario trattenere uno stretto, affilato sorriso: l'affermazione di Young l'aveva colto di sorpresa, ma invece di interrogarsi sulla sua verosimiglianza, preferì volgerla a proprio vantaggio. Fargli fare la figura dell'allocco avrebbe sortito un duplice vantaggio: costringerlo ad abbassare un po' la cresta e concedere a Severus un minuto di meritato divertimento.  
“E, dimmi, per quale motivo dovrei odiare uno degli insegnanti della _mia_ scuola? L'ho assunto _io_ , capisci?” scandì lentamente, di modo che il ragazzo avesse il tempo di assimilare il concetto: malgrado la Casa d'appartenenza, si stava rivelando un grandissimo sciocco.  
Ma il suo messaggio, purtroppo, non venne recepito.  
“Lupin dice che voi due siete amici,” gli rispose Young, come se ritenesse che fosse quella la ragione del presunto odio del preside per il suo tutore.  
Severus non capiva perché Lupin sentisse la necessità di sbandierare i propri sentimenti come se potessero importare a qualcuno, causandogli una spiacevole sensazione di fastidio allo stomaco. Fastidio, sì, non odio.  
Per quanto avesse cercato di tenere viva l'avversione per Lupin anche dopo la fine della guerra, essa era andata via via affievolendosi perché, a un certo punto, non era più riuscito a trovare appigli per fraintendere il rispetto e la gentilezza che il lupo mannaro aveva continuato a mostrare nei suoi riguardi.  
“Vattene da qui,” ordinò al ragazzo, senza degnarlo di una sola occhiata.  
Young esitò.  
“Ma io...”  
“Fuori, ho detto. Se hai già disfatto i bagagli, rifalli, ma alla svelta.”  
“No! Non mi cacci, non voglio andare via!”  
Severus si voltò verso di lui.  
“Dunque?”  
Young finalmente mostrava forti segni d'agitazione.  
“Non sapevo che il padre di Lupin fosse vivo,” sciorinò tutto d'un fiato.  
“Perciò volevi rimediare, causandogli un attacco cardiaco per lo spavento?”  
Young lo fissò immobile per un lungo istante, stringendosi infine nelle spalle.  
“Non l'ho fatto per un motivo particolare. Ho provato, solo per vedere cosa succedeva.” Fece una pausa, durante la quale Severus pensò che avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito: Young era proprio il tipo da cui aspettarsi una motivazione simile. Così sfacciato e arrogante, come Potter Senior e Black. “E il suo, di padre, signor preside, si sarebbe spaventato se avesse ricevuto una notizia come quella?” aggiunse con lieve titubanza e un'aria di finta innocenza che, invece, gli ricordò dannatamente Lupin.  
“E il tuo?” ribatté lui, impermalito dalla domanda personale. “Ammesso che tu ce l'abbia mai avuto, un padre.”  
“Mio padre è il licantropo che mi ha dato il _dono_ e anche Lupin dovrebbe pensarla così!”  
Severus strinse le labbra. Da un certo punto di vista era d'accordo: non pensava più a Tobias come a suo padre da... non ricordava neppure da quando. Probabilmente anche Young, dopo il morso, aveva ricevuto solo disprezzo dal padre biologico e giustamente l'odiava.  
“Quanti anni avevi quando _tuo padre_ ti ha morso?” indagò. Tonks l'aveva avvertito: il ragazzo aveva rifilato solo menzogne a quella sciocca della Granger, colse quindi al balzo l'occasione per scoprire qualcosa di più su di lui.  
“Lupin era un poppante, dormiva ancora in un letto con le sponde. Se lo immagina? Con le sponde!” Young esplose in una risata di scherno.  
Severus non aveva mai avuto nulla del genere, a nessuno sarebbe importato se fosse caduto dal letto, rigirandosi nel sonno.  
“Che cosa patetica,” proseguì il ragazzo. “il vecchio Lupin, invece di proteggerlo dal pavimento, avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di quello che c'era la' fuori.”  
Si domandò come potesse conoscere tanti particolari sull'aggressione del suo tutore: forse ne era venuto a conoscenza per bocca dello stesso Lupin? A lui non aveva mai raccontato nulla, pensò con una punta d'irritazione.  
Si fidava forse più di quel moccioso arrogante che di lui?  
“Ora taci. Burke, il tuo Capocasa, si occuperà di assegnarti una punizione adeguata. Ma bada bene: un altro atto simile e verrai espulso immediatamente.”  
Burke era l'insegnante di Pozioni e il Capocasa di Serpeverde. Cugino di Lucius, pur condividendo le idee razziste del parente, durante la guerra aveva provato orrore nel vedere con i propri occhi di cosa erano capaci i Mangiamorte. Ora era quello che si poteva definire un Purosangue moderato. Certo, non un Weasley, ma non mostrava disprezzo o si permetteva di avere un atteggiamento inadeguato nei confronti dei Nati Babbani, che fossero o meno della sua Casa.  
Severus aveva accettato di assumerlo in parte per mettere a tacere i sensi di colpa nei riguardi dei Malfoy, che mai avevano messo in discussione la sua fedeltà, considerandolo erroneamente un amico sincero.  
Un parente a Hogwarts era una buona pubblicità per Lucius, scampato ad Azkaban solo grazie all'intercessione di Potter. Inoltre Burke era un abile Pozionista, non dei più talentuosi che Severus avesse incontrato, ma comunque capace.  
“Ho capito,” disse il ragazzo tra i denti.  
   
***  
   
Remus non aveva mai affrontato una lezione con un umore peggiore e gli dispiaceva immensamente, perché per la prima volta Teddy sedeva tra gli allievi della sua classe.  
Gazza aveva tirato Remus giù dal letto alle due di notte e condotto sgarbatamente nello studio di un cupissimo Severus.  
“Mi auguro che questa sia una prova sufficiente a far sloggiare la tua discutibile zazzera dal mio ufficio!” aveva sibilato il preside alla testa di Tonks, che sbucava dalle ceneri del suo caminetto. Il sollievo provato nel vedere Remus sano e salvo l'aveva quasi sopraffatta.  
La dinamica dei fatti era stata presto chiarita: Donny aveva utilizzato il gufo che gli avevano regalato per spedire una lettera a Lyall, suo padre, dove lo informava dell'improvvisa morte dell'unico figlio.  
Suo padre viveva molto lontano da Londra e riuscivano a incontrarsi di rado, ma l'affetto che li univa non era stato scalfito dalla distanza e Lyall, terrorizzato, aveva immediatamente spedito un gufo a Tonks per chiederle spiegazioni, allegando la lettera da lui ricevuta.  
A mente serena, Tonks aveva subito riconosciuto la pergamena ricevuta dal suocero: era una di quelle che si era portata a casa dall'ufficio, facilmente identificabile grazie all'intestazione del Ministero della Magia stampigliata sul retro, il che aveva ridotto drasticamente il numero dei possibili sospetti.  
Donny quella mattina aveva trovato il biglietto di Lyall nel portafoglio di Remus e aveva avuto la brillante idea di rispondergli con la macabra notizia.  
Secondo Severus, che aveva discusso in privato con il ragazzo, Donny l'aveva fatto solo per curiosità: voleva vedere a cosa avrebbe portato la sua azione.  
_'Visto le tue adolescenziali frequentazioni, il suo irresponsabile e criminoso comportamento non ti dovrebbe essere del tutto estraneo, Lupin,'_ aveva aggiunto, alludendo chiaramente a James e Sirius.  
Purtroppo, Remus doveva ammettere che non aveva tutti i torti. Quante volte i suoi amici avevano rischiato, per leggerezza, di mettere persino lui in grossi guai?  
Ma James e Sirius controbilanciavano le cattive azioni con l'enorme sacrificio di stargli accanto e aiutarlo a rischio della loro stessa vita, Donny invece ricambiava la generosità della sua famiglia solo con provocazioni di gravità sempre crescente. Anche se cercava di non pensarci, Remus non aveva ancora del tutto digerito che avesse messo le mani addosso a Tonks, e ora questo!  
Avrebbe voluto proteggerlo dal mondo dei maghi, ma se continuava su quella strada avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo da se stesso.  
Donny non sembrava preoccupato, sedeva tra i suoi compagni di Serpeverde e lo osservava tranquillo, dondolando leggermente sulle gambe posteriori della sedia.  
Quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, nessuno dei due cedette, abbassando gli occhi.  
“Piacere,” si decise infine a parlare Remus, rivolgendosi alle classi di Serpeverde e Tassorosso. “sono Remus Lupin, il vostro insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.”  
Sorrise ai visi eccitati dei ragazzi: sapeva che le lezioni di Difesa erano tra le più attese dagli studenti e si impose di fare del suo meglio per non rovinare il loro primo approccio con la materia.  
“Avete da pochi giorni acquistato la vostra prima Bacchetta Magica,” disse loro, con la solennità dovuta a uno degli eventi più importanti della vita di un mago. “avanti, mostratemele!”  
Non se lo fecero ripetere due volte: nel giro di pochi istanti una foresta di bacchette si erse al di sopra dei banchi, con un entusiasmo tale che alcuni bambini non si trattennero dal balzare in piedi per esporre meglio il loro tesoro.  
Donny fu il solo a limitarsi a posare la propria bacchetta sul banco.  
“Sono tutte molto belle,” si complimentò. “ed è proprio in loro onore che ho pensato di proporvi, per la prima lezione, questo esserino.”  
Indicò quello che occhi inesperti avrebbero catalogato come una scatola di corteccia infilzata con dei rametti e imprigionata dentro a un vecchio acquario.  
“Qualcuno mi sa dire come si chiama questa creatura?” domandò, senza soffermarsi su nessuno in particolare: era la prima lezione e voleva evitare inutili e controproducenti pressioni.  
Attese alcuni secondi, ma Teddy fu l'unico ad alzare la mano: ovviamente conosceva la risposta, dato che avevano catturato il piccolo custode degli alberi assieme.  
“E' un Bowtruckle,” rispose dopo un suo cenno. "difende gli alberi da cui i maghi ricavano le Bacchette Magiche."  
“Esatto!”  
“Esatto per forza,” intervenne Donny sarcastico. “Teddy sa la risposta perché lei teneva quell'affare sotto al tavolo della vostra cucina!”  
Remus non colse la provocazione, anche se il rossore di Teddy lo stava fortemente tentando a reagire.  
“Il Bowtruckle aveva scambiato una delle gambe del nostro tavolo per la pianta di cui era il custode, gli ho permesso di soggiornare lì per non farlo soffrire troppo di nostalgia.”  
Alcuni bambini dimenticarono immediatamente l'alterco, osservando la scatoletta di corteccia con occhi nuovi.  
Teddy, però, non si lasciò distrarre e non smise di fissare ferito Donny, che dopo un istante se ne accorse.  
“Non è colpa di Teddy se lei lo favorisce,” tentò goffamente di rimediare.  
“Io non favorisco nessuno, Donny. Sarebbe stato da stupidi porre una domanda per poi rifiutare la risposta, non trovi?”  
Il ragazzo, sentendosi in difficoltà, reagì malamente.  
“Allora, quando parleremo dei lupi mannari, le starà bene se sarò io a dare tutte le risposte!”  
“Perfetto. Sarà molto interessante,” gli sorrise.  
“Ne so certo più io di lei!”  
Remus pensò che, molto probabilmente, aveva ragione.  
“Guarda che il professor Lupin è un licantropo!” lo avvertì la sua compagna di banco.  
“Non lo è neanche la metà di me,” ribatté fieramente lui, a voce sufficientemente alta da essere udita fino in fondo all'aula.  
Un mormorio concitato animò la classe; la natura di Donny non era quindi giunta ancora all'orecchio di tutti, ma lo sarebbe stato presto.  
“Lo sono _esattamente_ come te.”  
Probabilmente Donny avrebbe preso la sua affermazione come un'offesa, ma Remus, nonostante il rancore, stava solo cercando di difenderlo.  
Come primo licantropo insignito dell'Ordine di Merlino di Prima Classe, poteva godere di una fama abbastanza lusinghiera, che era ben felice di condividere con i suo pari. La riabilitazione del suo nome era la riabilitazione di ogni lupo mannaro che aveva dovuto ingiustamente pagare con l'esilio sociale la propria malattia.  
“E ora torniamo alla lezione,” mise tutti a tacere, perentorio. “quanto a te, Donny, decideremo dopo la lezione la punizione che ti sei guadagnato per aver ripetutamente parlato senza permesso.”  
   
***  
Quando anche l'ultimo moccioso ebbe sgombrato l'aula, Remus invitò Donny ad avvicinarsi alla cattedra.  
Fenrir Greyback si sforzava di pensare a se stesso come a 'Donny' per non tradirsi, soprattutto quando si trovava faccia a faccia con la spia di Silente nonché figlio dell'impiegatuccio del Ministero che, molti anni prima, gli aveva urlato in faccia che i lupi mannari meritavano solo di morire.  
Quel figlio di puttana di Lyall Lupin non rientrava nei suoi piani, ma quando aveva scoperto che era ancora in vita non aveva resistito alla tentazione di colpirlo. Per l'unico, prezioso sputo del suo misero cazzo da mago, aveva invece progetti ben precisi. Dopo averlo morso, Remus era diventato _suo figlio._ Gli apparteneva, ma Fenrir sapeva di non poterlo avere e perciò si sarebbe preso in cambio la sua famiglia.  
Non era però con la morte della donna con cui si era accoppiato o del figlio che aveva generato che Remus avrebbe estinto il suo debito.  
Fenrir era attratto da entrambi e aveva deciso che avrebbe tenuto il piccolo Teddy per sé, per quel che riguardava Tonks, Auror e quindi ingestibile quanto il marito, avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di sfruttare la sua accertata fecondità.  
I Lupin erano solo uno sfizio che desiderava togliersi, il suo reale obiettivo era un altro e per raggiungerlo doveva rimanere a Hogwarts, teatro ideale che gli avrebbe permesso di portare a compimento il suo piano.  
Fenrir poteva odorare la rabbia di Remus, grattando via con i suoi sensi da lupo la patina di falsa serenità dentro a cui la imprigionava.  
Quello sciocco non aveva ancora capito che le emozioni non andavano soffocate, bisognava al contrario lasciarsi trascinare da esse, servendosene come si poteva fare con la corrente di un fiume.  
Per essere più veloci, per essere più _letali_.  
Tuttavia Remus era riuscito dove lui aveva fallito: Fenrir era un lupo mannaro da ormai mezzo secolo, ed era stato capace di riprodursi esclusivamente tramite il morso. Dalle sue occasionali scopate non aveva infatti ricavato un solo erede.  
Si specchiò nell'anta di vetro della libreria addossata alla parete: era così giovane, ora... Quando aveva capito di avere gli Auror alle calcagna, era stato costretto a trovare una soluzione che gli permettesse di scamparla.  
Le pozioni erano studiate per funzionare esclusivamente sui maghi e se assunte da un'altra Creatura Magica, di solito sortivano effetti inaspettati, quando non spiacevoli o permanenti. Fenrir lo sapeva bene, ma ne aveva comunque miscelata una semplice e veloce: la Pozione Invecchiante.  
Camuffare pesantemente il proprio aspetto gli era sembrata la scappatoia più brillante e meno pericolosa tra le poche che gli erano rimaste e mentre inghiottiva goccia a goccia la pozione, i possibili effetti collaterali non lo avevano spaventato. Qualunque cose gli fosse successa, sarebbe stata comunque meglio di un soggiorno a vita ad Azkaban.  
La Pozione Invecchiante che, secondo i parametri di assunzione da lui rispettati, avrebbe dovuto ridurlo a un centoventenne con il possente fisico eroso dal tempo, l'aveva invece ringiovanito, restituendogli il corpo dei suoi vent'anni.  
E l'effetto non si era fermato: aveva continuato a perdere anni, sempre più lentamente ma inesorabilmente e quando gli Auror lo avevano trovato, era ormai regredito fino ad assumere le sembianze di un adolescente.  
Una fortuna inaspettata, quella, che gli aveva permesso non solo di essere affidato alle cure di uno dei suoi _bambini_ , ma anche di entrare a Hogwarts, dove avrebbe ottenuto la sua rivalsa.  
Remus finalmente si decise a prestargli attenzione.  
“Siediti, Donny,” gli ordinò seccamente.  
“E se non lo faccio?” lo punzecchiò lui. Provocarlo era il suo nuovo hobby, inoltre, non aveva ancora perso del tutto la speranza: forse, portandolo all'esasperazione, sarebbe riuscito a far uscire il mannaro che c'era in Remus. Quel coglione era il suo prodotto più notevole ed era sprecato come licantropo addomesticato: avrebbero potuto fare grandi cose, assieme.  
“Ti consiglio di farlo,” ribatté Remus, con uno sguardo duro.  
Fenrir ubbidì; anche se la tentazione di tirare ancora un po' la corda era forte, sapeva che Piton aspettava solo qualche pretesto per farlo espellere, quindi non doveva esagerare perché quando si scaldava fermarsi gli era molto difficile.  
“Perché hai detto a mio padre che ero morto?” gli chiese Remus, stringendo i pugni sulla scrivania.  
“Ho già parlato di questo con il preside,” tagliò corto Fenrir, annoiato.  
“E ora ne discuterai anche con me.”  
Fenrir sbuffò.  
“Io sto cercando di aiutarti, Donny, e tu in cambio stai facendo del male alla mia famiglia. Mio padre avrebbe potuto avere un malore, anche mortale.”  
La sua aria ferita lo infastidì enormemente, tanto da spingerlo ad accantonare ogni cautela.  
“Lyall è un vecchio, prima o poi capiterà comunque!”  
Remus afferrò la sua bacchetta, ma Fenrir non realizzò che stesse per servirsene fino a che non se la trovò puntata sotto al mento. Non l'aveva neppure visto muoversi e un brivido gli corse lungo la spina dorsale: era dannatamente veloce, non meno di Bellatrix Lestrange, una delle streghe più spaventose in cui si fosse mai imbattuto.  
“Prima o poi capiterà comunque,” lo minacciò Remus con voce bassa e roca.  
Fenrir, colto da una violenta vertigine, strinse forte gli occhi: possibile che quel mollusco intendesse davvero fargli del male? Era un'eventualità che non aveva neppure considerato.  
Riaprì gli occhi solo dopo un lungo lasso di tempo, durante il quale non accadde nulla.  
La pressione sulla sua gola era scomparsa e lui se la massaggiò per accertarsi che la bacchetta dell'uomo non gli avesse lasciato un buco.  
“Vattene,” gli intimò Remus, dalla sedia su cui era tornato ad accomodarsi e non lo guardò neppure, mentre si allontanava.  
Fenrir, al contrario, lo osservò con attenzione e distinse chiaramente lo sguardo del lupo attraverso i suoi occhi chiari.  
Obbedì senza discutere.  
 


	9. Chapter 9

Donny era stato trattenuto da suo padre, così Teddy uscì dall'aula osservandolo da sopra la spalla incamminarsi nel senso opposto al suo: aveva creduto con passione nella loro amicizia, perciò il comportamento tenuto dal ragazzo durante la lezione di Difesa lo avviliva tanto.  
Mentre rimuginava cupamente si accodò a due compagni di dormitorio, ma una serie di risolini proveniente da un gruppetto di Serpeverde lo costrinse a fermarsi nel corridoio.  
“Se ridete dei miei capelli, guardate che è tempo sprecato,” li avvertì, di malumore. “blu sono, e blu resteranno... quando non saranno verdi, o rosa, o gialli.”  
“I tuoi capelli sono ridicoli, è vero,” confermò il più basso e tarchiato della compagnia. “noi, però, non ti stiamo prendendo in giro per quello, ma perché sei il cocco del professor Lupin!”  
Non fu l'offesa a scuotere Teddy, quello che proprio non riusciva ad accettare era che ad aver dato inizio allo scherzo fosse stato Donny.  
“Il professor Lupin è mio _padre_ , idioti!” rispose loro, capovolgendo il broncio in un sogghigno furbo. “io sono il cocco di _mamma_ , non di papà.”  
La sua risposta scatenò l'ilarità generale, ma Teddy non si scompose.  
“Ridete, ridete, che tanto l'hanno visto tutti come vi luccicano gli occhi, quando ricevete i gufi da casa con le lettere della vostra mammina.”  
Sbaciucchiò sdolcinatamente l'aria attorno a sé, fingendo di abbracciare una pergamena invisibile.  
I ragazzi che l'avevano preso di mira si scambiarono un'occhiata, il riso che moriva loro sulle labbra.  
“Forse,” si riprese lo _gnometto_. “ma nostra madre non insegna a Hogwarts!”  
Teddy incrociò le braccia al petto con una certa soddisfazione.  
“Neanche la mia,” scandì con estrema lentezza, come se si stesse rivolgendo a una persona molto, molto stupida. Indicò la porta dell'aula di Difesa. “quello, infatti, è mio _padre_.” Si leccò l'indice e s'immaginò trasformare la pergamena che ancora fingeva di stringere sul cuore in un'agenda, che sfogliò, attento. “Ho un'ora libera venerdì, alle quattro: ci vediamo, così ti spiego come si distinguono i maschi dalle femmine!”  
La sua battuta fece scoppiare a ridere anche gli amichetti del suo antagonista, che incassò la sconfitta con un'alzata di spalle e un sorriso piuttosto amichevole.  
Poi, così com'erano esplose, le risate cessarono.  
Teddy non aveva notato Donny avvicinarsi né ciò che aveva dato un brusco taglio al trambusto: l'arrivo di suo padre.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese l'adulto ai ragazzi, senza riuscire a soffocare un gesto protettivo nei suoi confronti.  
“Me la sto cavando benissimo da solo, _grazie_ ,” cercò di allontanarlo Teddy, scrollandosi giù dalla spalla la sua mano: Donny lo osservava come se nulla fosse successo, e il suo menefreghismo gli diede così sui nervi che urlò, rivolto al padre: “vai via, così rovini tutto!” prendendo in contropiede soprattutto se stesso. Stava sfogando la sua rabbia contro un'innocente, invece di colpire la persona che l'aveva suscitata.  
Lo sguardo di suo padre si fece duro, e Teddy argutamente vi scorse un livore nato ben prima del loro bisticcio.  
“È mio dovere intervenire, che sia tu o meno la causa della confusione,” replicò secco l'adulto, impedendosi forzatamente di guardare Donny. “a causa della tua insolenza verranno tolti dieci punti a Tassorosso. Forse questo ti insegnerà a rivolgerti in maniera più adeguata ai tuoi insegnanti,” decretò, voltandogli le spalle e scomparendo nell'aula di Difesa.  
“Bene,” borbottò Teddy, cupo. In fondo gli aveva fatto un favore a trattarlo come avrebbe fatto con un allievo qualsiasi, ma aveva comunque voglia di accusarlo di qualcosa, di riuscire a credere che fosse stato ingiusto.  
Donny fece per circondargli le spalle con un braccio, ma lui lo scansò.  
“Senti, scusami per quello che ho detto in classe. Volevo solo dar fastidio al signor Lupin.”  
“E perché?” gli chiese svogliatamente.  
“Se lo merita.”  
Teddy rifletté: era vero?  
“Ha tolto dei punti anche a Serpeverde perché sei intervenuto senza permesso?”  
“Sì. Poi abbiamo parlato,” gli rispose Donny, catturando abilmente il suo interesse.  
“Di cosa?” fu costretto a domandargli, anche se non desiderava affatto chiacchierare con lui.  
Donny gli sorrise, allusivo.  
“Tuo padre non ti ha detto nulla?” chiese, costringendolo ad ammettere che no, come al solito suo padre non l'aveva ritenuto all'altezza dei suoi segreti.  
“Che _strano_...” lo istigò astutamente il ragazzo.  
Già, che strano! Pensò amaramente Teddy.

***

  
Fenrir si gettò scompostamente sul letto: aveva la divisa macchiata dal siero di Frullobulbo e si era infangato le scarpe nel tragitto per raggiungere la serra di Erbologia, ma non se ne curò, impaziente di godersi il ricco bottino che teneva nascosto sotto al materasso. L'aveva trafugato dal cestino nel bagno dei Lupin, domandandosi come Remus potesse servirsene senza tradire alcun turbamento: l'aria del locale, satura dell'odore del sangue mestruale della sua donna, lo avrebbe dovuto _ubriacare_.  
Aveva segnato la data del ritrovamento su una pergamena e in seguito calcolato  
approssimativamente i periodi fertili dell'Auror: l'inizio delle vacanze di Natale avrebbe coinciso con uno di essi, i giorni esatti gli sarebbero stati confermati dal suo infallibile olfatto.  
“Cos'hai lì? Posso vedere?” interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri Paul, il mocciosetto che occupava il baldacchino accanto al suo.  
Fenrir lasciò ciondolare il sacchetto sporco appena recuperato davanti al viso.  
“Sangue di donna,” gli rispose, al solo scopo di ridere alle sue spalle: era troppo piccolo per capire la battuta.  
La bocca del bambino si torse in una smorfia.  
“Sangue? Non ti credo, mi stai prendendo in giro!”  
“Non mi credi perché sei un piccolo idiota.”  
“Tu sei idiota!” rimbeccò l'altro, risentito. “Fammi vedere!”  
Fenrir fu seriamente tentato di accontentarlo, sbattendogli sul muso da carognetta uno degli assorbenti induriti dal sangue rappreso di Tonks, ma sapeva che il ragazzino non avrebbe tenuto la bocca chiusa e qualcuno avrebbe potuto credergli e coinvolgere gli insegnanti.  
Doveva ad ogni costo rimanere a Hogwarts ed era necessario resistere alle tentazioni.  
“Scordatelo, piscialletto,” tagliò corto, chiudendo rudemente le pesanti tende di velluto verde del letto a baldacchino.  
“Lupo mannaro!” replicò debolmente all'insulto Paul.  
“È quello che sono, pisello moscio,” gli rispose tranquillamente lui. Era quasi piacevole sentirselo rinfacciare, tra i maghi le cose erano molto cambiate e di primo acchito era rimasto sconcertato dall'atteggiamento dei ragazzi nei suoi riguardi. Se fosse già stato un lupo mannaro, quando aveva frequentato Hogwarts per la prima volta, i suoi compagni lo avrebbero sopraffatto, tutti e mille assieme.  
Ritenendo la questione chiusa, non si era più preoccupato del piccolo screzio avuto con il moccioso e solo quando scese nella Sala Comune per sgranchirsi le gambe scoprì che Paul, non avendo probabilmente gradito i suoi affettuosi epiteti, aveva chiamato i rinforzi.  
“Lui è mio fratello,” disse, alludendo al ragazzo del settimo anno che gli stava puntato la bacchetta tra gli occhi, costringendolo ad arretrare fin contro alla parete di pietra grezza.  
Una delle lampade assicurate al basso soffitto con delle catene tintinnò, quando la colpì inavvertitamente con la nuca.  
Fenrir si era diplomato a Hogwarts cinquant'anni prima che quei _bambini_ vi mettessero piede e in seguito era sopravvissuto a due Guerre Magiche, il che gli offriva un'incalcolabile vantaggio sul pidocchio che lo stava minacciando. Avrebbe potuto schiacciarlo prima che quello avesse il tempo di comprendere cosa stesse succedendo, ma non poteva farlo.  
Era costretto a rimanere fedele al personaggio di Donny, che mai prima d'allora aveva avuto l'opportunità di studiare le Arti Magiche: affinché i suoi piani avessero successo l'unica strada era continuare a recitare quella parte, perché le sue vittime erano tutti maghi capaci e per sconfiggerli sarebbe stato necessario coglierli di sorpresa.  
“Che vuoi?” borbottò quindi, scansando con un manrovescio la bacchetta dello stronzetto.  
“Insegnarti le buone maniere.” Sputò l'altro. “A mio fratello il puzzo del tuo piscio da' il voltastomaco: dovresti imparare a usare il gabinetto, invece di schizzare gli angoli del vostro dormitorio,” ghignò, orgoglioso dell'insulto con cui, probabilmente, pensava di fargli pagare la sgarbatezza che aveva riservato al fratellino.  
Fenrir strinse i pugni con tanta forza che le sue nocche schioccarono come noci frantumate: la rabbia esplose in lui come una violenta raffica di vento puntata dritta alla schiena, che lo avrebbe proiettato dritto al collo del piccolo figlio di puttana, se solo glielo avesse concesso. Avvertiva già l'interno della bocca ardere, la lingua gonfia affogata nella saliva come un membro eretto e sentendosi quasi sul punto di non potersi più sottrarre all'orgasmo finale, mise fine all'accecante desiderio di sangue piantando i denti nelle labbra.  
“Che c'è? Sei così terrorizzato che il tuo sudore sa di rancido!” lo beffeggiò il suo compagno, interpretando erroneamente le chiazze umide comparse sotto alle ascelle della sua divisa.  
“Questo è l'odore dell'eccitazione, coglione,” gli bisbigliò lui.  
Il ragazzo indietreggiò, assumendo un'espressione di sbigottito disgusto.  
“Eccitazione?”  
Ora toccava a Fenrir attaccare.  
“Che c'è? Non hai dimestichezza con l'argomento?”  
Quello fece un altro passo indietro, bianco come un osso.  
“Vuoi dire... vuoi dire che sei attratto da me?”  
Il lupo mannaro esplose in una grassa risata, che l'altro non seppe come interpretare. Quanta ignoranza! Scambiare l'attrazione sessuale per quella suscitata dal sangue: non c'era paragone!  
La risata proseguì e il ragazzo, sentendosi deriso, reagì formulando un incantesimo a fior di labbra, che fece spuntare un paio di orecchie triangolari e pelose sul capo di Fenrir.  
“Forse quattro paia di orecchie saranno sufficienti a farti recepire il messaggio: non ti permettere mai più di insultare mio fratello, è chiaro, lupo mannaro?” gli ordinò, ma la sua voce era stridula e, per rimediare, aggiunse, in tono di scherno: “Cos'hai lì, tra il pelo? Che schifo, ma è una zecca!”  
“Donny ha le zecche, Donny ha le zecche!” iniziò a cantilenare il fratello più piccolo, coinvolgendo tutti i ragazzi presenti in quel momento nella Sala Comune, che durante il litigio avevano abbandonato le poltrone scolpite disposte attorno al camino per radunarsi attorno a loro.  
“Le zecche sono gonfie di sangue,” sibilò Fenrir, i nervi del collo tesi dalla rabbia. “è la cosa più preziosa che un uomo possa possedere, e io l'avrò tutto,” promise, fingendo di staccarsi le bestiole dai capelli e spremersele in bocca come mirtilli.  
Nessuno fece caso alle sue parole, sovrastate dal coro e dalle risate di scherno esplose a seguito del suo gesto, ma l'umiliazione assunse un gusto più dolce: quello del sangue che, presto, sarebbe stato suo.  
  
 

***

  
Quando Severus entrò nell'Aula Professori, Brassica Mitchell era seduta accanto a Lupin ed entrambi gli sorrisero, quando lo videro avvicinarsi.  
Sospettoso, si chiese cos'avessero in mente.  
“Ti stavamo aspettando,” lo accolse allegramente Lupin.  
Severus sapeva che i suoi rapporti con il figlio non erano dei migliori, da che il ragazzo era giunto a Hogwarts, ma il licantropo sembrava finalmente essersene fatto una ragione. Non riusciva a capire come avesse potuto immaginare che sarebbe andata diversamente: gli adolescenti disprezzavano l'autorità e lui ne incarnava due contemporaneamente. E Young, l'altra fonte di preoccupazione per Lupin, era stato a più riprese vittima di bullismo: quando Burke l'aveva scorto aggirarsi per la Sala Comune con delle grosse orecchie d'animale tra i capelli, l'aveva condotto da lui, ma il ragazzo aveva insistito nel volerne parlare esclusivamente con Lupin.  
Il giovane licantropo se le era strattonate, quando il tutore era giunto nello studio del preside.  
“Ha visto?” aveva piagnucolato. “L'ha visto quello che fanno a quelli come noi? Gliela deve far pagare!”  
“Chi ti ha fatto questo verrà punito,” gli aveva assicurato Lupin, con un'espressione indecifrabile.  
“ _Lei_ li punirà! Lo deve fare lei!”  
“Non spetta a me, non sono io il Capocasa di Serpeverde.”  
Ma Burke aveva dato il suo consenso e Young si era ritenuto soddisfatto della piccola vittoria ottenuta, al contrario di Severus: temeva che i ragazzi iniziassero a confondere il ragazzo con il loro insegnante, a pensare che fossero uguali, solo perché entrambi licantropi.  
In compenso i pleniluni finora trascorsi erano stati un successo: Young si era sentito male, come Lupin, del resto, ma qualche giorno in infermeria era stata l'unica conseguenza della loro pericolosa maledizione.  
“Per quale motivo?” chiese cauto a Lupin, tornando al presente. Non presagiva nulla di buono.  
“Sabato sera ci vediamo ai Tre Manici di Scopa,” gli spiegò lui.  
“E chi dovrei vedere?”  
“Me, Brassica. E Dora.”  
Severus arricciò le labbra come se avesse appena addentato un limone.  
“Non è un appuntamento e non intendo insidiarti,” lo tranquillizzò Brassica. “mi pare che questo punto l'avessimo già chiarito durante il mio colloquio.”  
“Certo. Solo un'allegra serata tra amici,” commentò sarcastico.  
“Esatto.”  
“No.”  
“Non accettiamo un 'no' come risposta,” replicò Lupin.  
Raramente era riuscito a coinvolgerlo in iniziative simili, ma forse quella volta, rifletté Severus, ne sarebbe valsa la pena: Paciock avrebbe servito ai tavoli e lui e Tonks nella stessa stanza... se era fortunato, l'avrebbero intrattenuto offrendogli una dimostrazione combinata della loro drammatica imbranataggine.  
“Verrò,” decise e per risparmiarsi ulteriori battute da parte del licantropo, abbandonò subito dopo la stanza.


	10. Chapter 10

Quella sera i Tre Manici di Scopa non era particolarmente affollato e Severus ne gioì. Oltre alle ghirlande e alle candele natalizie che adornavano i cottage e gli alberi del villaggio, alla discutibile compagnia e al servizio scadente, dover sopportare anche il caos del pienone sarebbe stata la goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso.  
Attese impaziente che Lupin, Tonks e Brassica prendessero posto, prima di ordinare sgarbatamente a quest'ultima di spostarsi.  
“Per quale motivo dovrei farlo?” gli chiese lei, squadrandolo in malo modo.  
“La tua sedia è la più lontana da _Ninfadora_. Non ho intenzione di trascorrere la serata a mollo nei drink rovesciati da lei.”  
“Oh, ma che simpatico,” commentò Tonks, dando di gomito al marito. “ma crede davvero di riuscire ancora a farmi arrabbiare con queste frecciatine trite e ritrite? Dovrebbe rinnovare il repertorio, alcuni di noi sono _cresciuti_.”  
Severus strinse le labbra, contrariato dalla scarsa eco del suo non tanto velato insulto.  
“Ha ragione lei, Severus,” la spalleggiò Lupin. “magari prova con qualcosa di nuovo.”  
“Certo che ho ragione io! Bello, tu hai salvato la vita a mio marito, quindi, se vuoi ristabilire l'odio che non nego di aver sempre nutrito nei tuoi confronti, dovrai metterci molto più impegno.”  
“Non mancherò, _Ninfadora_ ,” le sibilò e, dato che Brassica era fermamente decisa a non collaborare, si sedette lentamente sulla sedia accanto a quella dell'imbranata dai capelli rosa.  
Di malumore, decise che, già che c'era, poteva farla pagare anche a Lupin. Per avergli imposto la presenza della sua insopportabile sposa, ma anche per avergli preferito Young, confidando al ragazzo particolari della sua vita a lui oscuri.  
“Sai, _Ninfadora_ , che il _piccolo_ Lupin a cinque anni dormiva ancora in un letto con le sponde? Questo cosa ti suggerisce?” chiese, mellifluo.  
Lupin vacillò, sorpreso e confuso.  
“E tu come lo sai?”  
“Perché, è vero?” rimbalzò la domanda Tonks.  
“Beh, sì. Lo ricordo bene perché è in quel periodo che sono stato...” lasciò in sospeso la frase, riprendendo a parlare dopo un timido giro d'occhiate agli occupanti del tavolo. “ma, a dir la verità, ho continuato a cadere dal letto fino a nove anni compiuti.  
Severus fissò significativamente Tonks negli occhi.  
“Chi si somiglia...”  
“... si piglia.” Concluse lei, cogliendo al volo l'analogia tra l'imbranataggine del marito e la sua. “Insomma, tutto questo giro di parole per darmi, nuovamente, dell'imbranata? Sono certa che puoi fare di meglio.”  
“Come lo sapevi, Severus?” s'azzardò a insistere Lupin, parlando quasi sottovoce.  
“Ci sono!” lo soverchiò Tonks, che per un istante aveva assunto un'aria di forte concentrazione. “Tu e Piton avete qualcosa in comune!”  
“Io dormivo su un materasso gettato a terra...” la contraddisse cupamente Severus.  
Tonks lo liquidò sventolando una mano.  
“Non intendevo quello. Entrambi insistete nel creare Patronus incorporei,” disse, con un sorriso trionfante. “siete proprio fatti l'uno per l'altro!”  
“Dora...”  
“Era per offendere lui, Remus, non te. In pratica gli ho detto che vi somigliate! Dal suo punto di vista è un insulto.”  
“Capisco, ma mi sento comunque un po' coinvolto...”  
Brassica, che aveva assistito in silenzio allo scambio di battute, domandò:  
“Severus, davvero a cinque anni dormivi per terra?” facendolo pentire di aver condiviso lo spiacevole ricordo, anche se l'aveva fatto a fin di bene: era suo dovere far capire a Tonks che lui non aveva nulla a che spartire con un cocco di mamma, figlio di genitori il cui unico scopo nella vita era accontentare ogni suo insignificante capriccio.  
“Non tutti crescono nella bambagia, adulati e riveriti...” si difese, con un tono di voce aspro.  
Gli occhi di Brassica s'inumidirono e non per aver ricevuto una brusca risposta, ma per la commozione e la pietà.  
Severus si fece di pietra quando la strega fece per ribattere, sicuramente con qualche frase melensa che gli avrebbe dato il voltastomaco, ma Lupin, notando il suo disagio, intervenne prontamente.  
“A me e a Severus farebbe piacere assistere a una delle tue lezioni,” spostò per un attimo gli occhi in direzione di Severus, forse per controllare se avesse gradito il suo tentativo di cambiare discorso. “avevamo entrambi un genitore Babbano.”  
Lo stato di famiglia di Severus era di dominio pubblico dalla fine della guerra, ma almeno Potter aveva evitato di urlare ai quattro venti la miseria in cui il suo tanto odiato insegnante di Pozioni era cresciuto. Non gli dava fastidio che suo padre fosse un Babbano, non più, quello che non riusciva ancora a digerire è che fosse _quel_ Babbano.  
Sapeva che Lupin era un Mezzosangue, ma non si era mai chiesto da quale genere di combinazione mago - Nato Babbano - Babbano fosse saltato fuori.  
“Era tua madre a essere Babbana,” affermò rivolto al collega, certo di aver indovinato.  
“Esatto.”  
Tonks roteò platealmente gli occhi.  
“Sai che fatica! Remus, hai detto 'avevamo' e Piton sa benissimo che tuo padre è vivo, anche se Donny ha cercato di rimediare, qualche mese fa...”  
In realtà Severus non aveva notato il tempo verbale utilizzato dal licantropo, ma semplicemente riflettuto: erano sempre le madri a occuparsi dell'abbigliamento dei figli. Eileen, da strega incapace di apprendere i costumi Babbani pur avendone 'adottato' un esemplare, lo mandava in giro vestito come un pagliaccio; Lupin, invece, quando non portava la divisa scolastica, indossava gli stessi abiti in voga tra i ragazzi di Spinner's End: vecchi jeans, scarpe da ginnastica scalcagnate e camice colorate.  
Brassica indugiò un lungo istante con gli occhi puntati su di lui, prima di permettere al nuovo argomento di discussione di distrarla.  
“Sarebbe un onore per me. Potreste anche offrirmi qualche utile consiglio: la mia preparazione è quasi esclusivamente teorica, dato che mio padre e mia madre erano entrambi maghi. Naturalmente, durante il tirocinio, ho vissuto per un periodo nella Londra Babbana, a stretto contatto con _loro_ , e ne sono rimasta affascinata!”  
“La convivenza forzata li priva di tutto il fascino,” le assicurò Severus, gelido.  
Tonks, confondendo erroneamente la sua osservazione con un'uscita razzista, trasalì scandalizzata.  
“Questo succede anche con i maghi!”  
Severus ghignò: gli aveva servito su un piatto d'argento l'opportunità per offenderla nuovamente.  
“Mi spiace che Lupin si sia rivelato una tale delusione, _Ninfadora_.”  
La donna, però, non si scompose.  
“Ehi, _maghetto_ , guarda che i lupi mannari acquistano fascino, a conviverci.”  
Brassica si batté una mano sulla fronte, come se avesse appena intravisto una realtà sconvolgente.  
“Oh, Remus! Per tua madre dev'essere già stato sufficientemente difficile accettare l'esistenza del Mondo Magico, avere te come figlio, Merlino... indubbiamente una donna molto coraggiosa,” spalancò i grandi occhi color oliva, immaginandosi la figuretta di un'indifesa Babbana alle prese con un inferocito licantropo.  
“Comprendiamo tutti il dolore di avere Lupin come figlio,” affondò nuovamente il coltello Severus.  
“Ovviamente mi riferivo al fatto che Remus è un lupo mannaro,” lo riprese Brassica, per nulla divertita.  
“E io, ovviamente, _no_.”  
“Oh, non farci caso, Brassica,” la tranquillizzò Tonks. “fa così per far arrabbiare me. Non tollera la gratitudine che provo nei suoi riguardi da quando ho saputo che, durante la Seconda Guerra Magica, ha salvato la vita a Remus. Capisci, si sente come se mi avesse fatto un favore.”  
Tonks aveva centrato in pieno il punto, ma Severus non l'avrebbe mai ammesso.  
“Restituirti il licantropo un favore? La tua concezione di 'favore' è alquanto bizzarra.”  
“Non sei molto gentile, Severus,” lo ammonì nuovamente Brassica. “lo ammetto, anch'io trovavo Remus odioso quando frequentavamo Hogwarts, ma è cresciuto, divenendo sorprendentemente un adulto gentile e simpatico, e questo non puoi negarlo.”  
“Remus odioso?” ripeté Tonks, come se si fosse espressa in una lingua a lei sconosciuta.  
“Ho sempre disprezzato i bulli,” le spiegò apertamente la donna più anziana. “soprattutto quelli che prendono di mira i più sventurati, invece di soffermarsi a riflettere su quanto siano fortunati a non aver mai conosciuto il dolore e l'abbandono,” e guardò il preside, la vittima preferita dei Malandrini.  
Severus avvertì un violento moto di trionfo: aveva ragione lei, nessuno di quei quattro esseri spregevoli aveva mai sofferto quanto lui! Ed era così bello avere, per un volta, qualcuno che stesse dalla sua parte, che lo difendesse.  
L'inevitabile replica di Tonks venne interrotta dall'arrivo di un allegro Paciock in divisa da _cameriera_.  
“Sono felice di vedervi qui,” disse, indugiando insistentemente sulla figura scura di Severus.  
“Non-fissarmi.”  
Paciock non fece caso al suo tono astioso.  
“Cosa prendete?”  
“Vino Elfico,” gli rispose, come se fosse seduto al tavolo da solo.  
“Tutti e quattro?” esitò Paciock, cercando conferme sul volto degli altri tre clienti.  
“No, a me serve qualcosa di forte. Molto, molto più forte,” si massaggiò la fronte Tonks. “Whisky Incendiario. E lascia la bottiglia.”  
Paciock osservò interrogativamente Lupin, che gli spiegò:  
“Le serve. La bottiglia, intendo,” e indicò con un pollice Severus, riducendo la voce a un bisbiglio. “per darla in testa a lui.”  
“Guarda che ti ho sentito,” scandì Severus, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Ne servirà una robusta, ora che l'effetto sorpresa è scemato,” proseguì Lupin imperturbabile, mantenendo la voce a un volume appena udibile.  
“D'accordo, ma agite con cautela. Non sono certo di possederne di sufficientemente robuste,” lo mise in guardia Paciock, imitando il confabulare cospiratore del collega, che annuì impercettibilmente.  
“Hai ragione, sappiamo bene che la test... ehm... la _mente_ del preside è praticamente invulnerabile.”  
Severus era ormai abituato a certi ridicoli siparietti che, nell'immaginario dei due maghi, l'avrebbero forse dovuto divertire.  
“Dovrò sopportare ancora per molto questa farsa?” chiese, fingendosi annoiato. Una minuscola parte di sé li trovava simpatici, quella minuscola parte di sé a cui avrebbe volentieri tagliato la gola.  
“No, Preside,” lo rassicurò con un sorriso mite Paciock. “solo fino all'orario di chiusura.”

***

  
Erano da poco usciti dalla piccola locanda e Tonks gli oscillò accanto, sbilanciata dal tentativo fallito di mirare l'incavo del suo gomito per appendervisi con il braccio.  
“Attenta!” l'avvertì Remus, sorreggendola per la vita.  
“Andiamo, Remus!” lo incalzò lei e lui scivolò maldestramente, quando prese a trainarlo sulla neve gelata che ghiacciava la via principale di Hogsmeade, rischiarandola d'un lunare bagliore.  
“Dove?” domandò. Provò a trattenerla mentre attendeva che gli chiarisse le sue intenzioni, ma riuscì solo a far seguire al primo scivolone un altro, un altro e un altro ancora. Odiava il ghiaccio e le sue scarpe non erano adatte per affrontarlo.  
“Ho voglia di fare l'amore!” dichiarò Tonks, accelerando il passo.  
Remus sorrise alla sua nuca color lampone, nella via deserta e ammantata di neve.  
Severus e Brassica, conclusa la serata ai Tre Manici di Scopa, erano tornati assieme a Hogwarts, ma lui aveva deciso di trattenersi ancora un po', desideroso di trascorrere qualche momento da solo con Tonks.  
“Dora, per favore, fermati un secondo, devo dirti una cosa,” la pregò, avvicinandole la bocca  all'orecchio arrossato per il freddo. “sei ubriaca,” le svelò, serio.  
Tonks gli appoggiò l'orecchio ghiacciato contro le labbra.  
“Solo un po'...” ammise e lui avvertì le sue labbra tendersi in un sorriso. “Diciamo quanto basta, esattamente come te.”  
Remus si sforzò di riflettere ma rinunciò quasi subito: Tonks aveva ragione. Aveva bevuto quanto bastava per sbarrare fuori le preoccupazioni, per lasciarsi andare a qualche piccola follia.  
“Ho voglia anch'io, sai,” le sussurrò, ritornando all'argomento precedente. “dove?”  
“La Stamberga Strillante!” trillò lei, trascinandolo senza indugi nel viottolo laterale che conduceva al diroccato edificio. Pur sentendosi ridotto a una sorta di slitta umana, questa volta Remus non oppose resistenza.  
Entrarono nella Stamberga Strillante dall'ingresso che si affacciava su Hogsmeade: forzare la porta inchiodata da assi marcite non fu difficile.  
Remus condusse Tonks attraverso stanze con la carta da parati scollata, pavimenti macchiati dal suo sangue e mobili che, luna piena dopo luna piena, aveva ridotto ad ammassi di schegge, simili, nell'ombra, a enormi e rigidi puntaspilli. Quello che cercava si trovava al secondo piano, così salirono cautamente le fragili scale, che parevano non disfarsi solo grazie allo spesso drappo di polvere che le ricopriva, tenendo assieme le assi di legno.  
Oltre al pianerottolo del piano superiore, una porta aperta li invitò ad entrare in una stanza dominata da uno splendido letto a baldacchino quasi intatto, e fu sulle coperte ancora rincalzate del giaciglio che propose a Tonks di sdraiarsi.  
Tossirono e assieme risero, quando il materasso sollecitato dal peso dei loro corpi sbuffò un'enorme nuvola di polvere.  
“Ricordi quando il Quartier Generale dell'Ordine era a Grimmauld Place?” gli chiese Tonks, probabilmente associando lo stato di decadenza della loro alcova a quello della vecchia dimora dei Black.  
“Abbastanza,” le sorrise lui.  
“Eravamo già innamorati.”  
Remus rotolò su un fianco e si sorresse il capo con una mano, il gomito piantato nello stopposo materasso.  
“Ma io non ti ho mai toccata, sono stato corretto.”  
Tonks lo colpì con pugno sul petto, rovesciandolo sulla schiena.  
“Io ero consenziente, razza di stupido!”  
“Non ti ho mai toccata perché sapevo di non poter stare con te...” si giustificò, ancora convinto della bontà delle proprie ragioni.  
“E chissà quanto ti sei toccato da solo, per compensare...” L'atto, di quelli che li facevano vergognare da ragazzini, ora non imbarazzava né disgustava nessuno dei due, al contrario... “Avanti, raccontami, sai quanto mi eccita!” lo spronò.  
Remus le sorrise: lo sapeva e la cosa era reciproca.  
“Beh, mi sedevo sul mio letto, che, a pensarci bene, non era molto diverso da questo, e...”  
“Pensavi a me?” lo interruppe lei, aprendogli il mantello e sbottonando la patta dei suoi calzoni, per insinuare la mano nello spiraglio così dischiuso.  
“Perlopiù sì...”  
Tonks gli sorrise serafica.  
“Perlopiù?” e si protese su di lui, incominciando un bacio che concluse con un morso.  
“Hai fumato,” constatò poi, come se, invece di avergli appena addentato le labbra, lo stesse intrattenendo con una tranquilla conversazione.  
“Tu mi hai morso! Dora, dannazione, sto sanguinando, se ti è finito un po' del mio sangue in bocca... non deglutire, non...” non completò la frase, passando direttamente a bloccarle la testa con le mani e ordinandole di fargli luce con la bacchetta.  
Tonks sussurrò un 'Lumos', non per accontentarlo, ma per individuare i suoi occhi in modo da poter scegliere in quale dei due conficcargli la bacchetta.  
“Ti sembra il modo?” lo respinse, accecandolo con la luce. “prova ancora a mettermi le mani addosso in questo modo e ti Schianto!”  
“Tu non capisci la gravità...” ansimò lui, sforzandosi disperatamente di trovare un'altra maniera per spiegarsi. Con l'aggressività che sempre lo sopraffaceva nei momenti di maggiore ansia non avrebbe ottenuto nulla, lo sapeva bene, tuttavia gli era molto difficile opporvisi.  
“Zitto. Non ho il tuo sangue in bocca, d'accordo?”  
Remus si rese conto del tremito incontrollabile delle proprie mani solo quando lo sguardo di lei cadde su di esse.  
“Ne sei certa?” le chiese, bloccandole tra le ginocchia.  
“Oh, Merlino!” sbottò lei, acconsentendo a farsi controllare minuziosamente la cavità orale. “'ei popio ste'hato...”  
“Come?”  
“'osso iudere la 'occa?”  
“Ah, sì,”, acconsentì, ormai tranquillizzato.  
Tonks sputò a terra e rispose all'occhiata interrogativa del marito:  
“Beh, mi hai detto di non deglutire!”  
“Non intendevo dire per sempre.”  
“Uff... Dicevo: hai fumato e tu lo fai solo quando sei stressato, ergo, sei stressato.”  
“Motivo in più per fare l'amore,” la punzecchiò, sperando di poter così evitare l'interrogatorio e si sentì sollevato quando lei gli rispose, maliziosa:  
“Motivo in più!”  
La Stamberga Strillante era gelida quindi, per scongiurare l'assideramento, furono costretti a scoprirsi il minimo indispensabile.  
Remus prese la bacchetta con l'intenzione di utilizzarla per un incantesimo contraccettivo, invece l'abbandonò sul copriletto. Era abbastanza ubriaco da permettere al proprio olfatto di suggerirgli che potevano farne a meno senza troppa vergogna, così nel suo pugno la bacchetta venne sostituita dalle ben più afrodisiache mutandine di Tonks, che tenne ben strette mentre le scivolava dentro. Il freddo esterno, per contrasto, esaltò l'umido calore di lei, rendendolo ancora più eccitante.  
Tonks si aggrappò a lui, le braccia attorno al collo e le gambe incrociate dietro ai fianchi, assecondando i suoi movimenti. I tanti anni trascorsi assieme li rendevano degli amanti esperti: Remus, che sapeva esattamente come darle piacere, allungò la mano vuota nel tunnel creato dai loro corpi e accompagnò le proprie spinte con ritmiche carezze poco sopra il punto dove affondava in lei. Solo quando avvertì le contrazioni dell'orgasmo di Tonks pulsare attorno al suo membro perse il controllo, abbandonandosi agli strattoni dell'apice del piacere, abbastanza violenti da stordirlo.  
Quando il suo corpo tornò a rilassarsi indugiò ancora un po', facendosi piccolo dentro di lei, prima di scivolare fuori, dove lo accolse il gelo.  
Tonks raccolse il suo 'luna park personale' (così chiamava il suo pene), causandogli spiacevoli scosse, e glielo rinfilò premurosamente nei pantaloni  
“Coprilo, va, che con questo freddo ti casca,” gli sorrise, rincatucciandosi addosso a lui.

***

  
Il rientro dei ragazzi per le vacanze di Natale non fu dei migliori. In casa Lupin il clima era appesantito da quello che era accaduto a Hogwarts nei primi mesi di scuola e Tonks registrava senza intromettersi frammenti di discorsi tra Remus e Teddy:  
_“Almeno qui a casa posso tornare a rivolgermi a te da padre?”  
“Però non farci troppo l'abitudine, non voglio fare brutte figure a scuola.”_  
oppure:  
_“Teddy, vieni con me? Faccio un salto a Diagon Alley per ritirare i libri che avevo ordinato.”_  
“Ma viene anche Donny, vero?”  
Ciò che in realtà Remus chiedeva a Teddy erano delle dimostrazioni d'affetto, ma il ragazzino sembrava averlo sostituito con il nuovo amico.  
Se non altro Donny si era dato una calmata, dopo l'atroce scherzo a Lyall non aveva più osato nulla, forse perché troppo impegnato a sopravvivere ai tiri dei compagni di scuola. Remus le aveva raccontato delle orecchie d'animale che un ragazzo del settimo anno gli aveva fatto spuntare sulla testa, e di come ogni pretesto fosse buono per canzonarlo.  
Anche se a Remus pesava ancora ciò che aveva fatto a suo padre, non riusciva a non dispiacersi per il ragazzo e si sentiva in colpa perché lui, invece, a Hogwarts aveva trovato degli amici sinceri.  
“Donny ha Teddy, Remus,” gli aveva fatto notare lei.  
Così lui sembrava essersi messo l'animo in pace: sapeva la sensazione di aver perso Teddy era esagerata, e comunque Donny aveva, se non altro, guadagnato un amico.  
Avevano trascorso il giorno di Natale a casa di sua madre e Harry e Ginny erano passati a far loro visita nel pomeriggio. Teddy aveva preferito la compagnia di Donny persino a quella dell'amato padrino e James era scoppiato a piangere, quando era uscito in giardino con l'amico per fare un giro sulla scopa nuova, rifiutandosi di portarlo con sé perché troppo piccolo.  
Il suo attaccamento a Donny non la sorprendeva, Teddy non aveva mai avuto amici prima d'allora e anche se a Hogwarts aveva legato anche con i bambini con cui divideva il dormitorio, considerava il rapporto con il ragazzo più grande qualcosa di più profondo.  
“Forse era quello che provava James per Sirius,” aveva riflettuto Remus quando ne avevano discusso.  
Tonks s'infilò distrattamente il pigiama e conquistò il tanto agognato letto. Remus era uscito poco dopo cena e sarebbe rientrato tardi, considerando la coda che ogni volta si formava al San Mungo per ritirare le dosi di Pozione Antilupo, e quindi si stupì quando la porta della sua stanza si aprì con largo anticipo, lasciando entrare la luce che aveva scordato di spegnere nel corridoio.  
Infastidita dall'improvviso chiarore, si rifugiò sotto le coperte, senza controllare l'identità dell'intruso.  
“Andiamo, Remus, spegni quella dannata luce!” piagnucolò, senza immaginare chi invece l'attendeva al di la' dell'inutile barriera di coperte.


	11. Chapter 11

Fenrir, prima di montarla, l'aveva colpita con ripetuti Schiantesimi, puntando la bacchetta contro il suo corpo sformato dall'ammasso di coperte sotto cui si era rintanata, per difendersi dalla luce che aveva improvvisamente perforato l'oscurità della stanza.   
L'inconsueto preliminare l'aveva maledettamente eccitato e aveva finito col farsi prendere la mano, accanendosi su di lei più del necessario: ma Tonks era giovane e forte, sarebbe certamente sopravvissuta alla tempesta di lampi color sangue.   
Quando era finalmente riuscito a darsi un freno, l'aveva spogliata lacerandole i vestiti con i denti, e con le mani sulla gola le aveva piegato all'indietro il capo, facendo presa sotto la mascella per trascinarla a terra.   
L'unica resistenza che aveva opposto era stata la scarsa scorrevolezza della sua vagina, inumidita appena dalle normali secrezioni. Malgrado la voglia, Fenrir si era mosso lentamente, quasi con dolcezza, assaggiando il corpo di Tonks con il suo, nuovamente giovane. L'acerba pelle, morbida quasi quanto quella di una donna, era una lingua sensibilissima, che non gli aveva fatto rimpiangere neppure per un istante la coriaceità del suo corpo di settantenne.   
Gli era occorsa solo una breve pausa per ottenere un'altra erezione e poter godere ancora di Tonks; quando aveva finito, si era asciugato la punta del pene raccogliendo lo sperma nello stesso pugno con cui aveva afferrato di nuovo la bacchetta, sentendosi come se possedesse due membri.   
Aveva abbandonato la donna a terra dopo averle modificato la memoria, per evitare che cercasse di disfarsi il bambino, ma anche per insinuare dei dubbi che gli sarebbero stati utili in seguito, per il suo scopo primario.   
Poi era tornato a sdraiarsi a terra, accanto al letto di Teddy, ed era stato proprio il bambino a trovare per caso la madre, notando il suo corpo attraverso la porta semiaperta della camera matrimoniale, la pelle nuda e bianca che abbagliava, illuminata dalla lampada accesa nel corridoio.   
Fenrir lo seguì e si fermò ad osservarlo incuriosito al cospetto della madre, lui e il proprio seme colato da dove, undici anni prima, era scivolato fuori lo stesso Teddy, ugualmente viscido.   
Fu lui a spedire a Remus un gufo, chiedendogli di tornare subito a casa: Teddy, orripilato, dopo diversi secondi di paralisi totale si era gettato su Tonks, supplicandola di svegliarsi, cieco alla sua nudità e incapace di comprendere cosa le fosse accaduto.   
Fenrir intervenne dopo averlo osservato con curiosità per qualche momento e lo costrinse ad abbracciare la gola della madre con una mano, una sciarpa di carne e ossa con la quale il bambino sembrò voler proteggere il suo sottile collo.   
“Senti come pulsa. È il suo cuore che batte,” gli spiegò quieto.   
Teddy inghiottì un singhiozzo, riuscendo a mala pena ad abbozzare un cenno d'assenso.   
Una volta che fosse andato a vivere con lui, il ragazzo avrebbe imparato ad avere tutt'altre reazioni davanti alla carne nuda di una donna, reazioni più consone a un licantropo. Fame. Di carne, se possibile, o di sesso.   
Avrebbe imparato a distinguere la vita dalla morte con l'olfatto, anche se era solo un umano... almeno, fino a che non fosse stato Teddy stesso a chiedergli di morderlo.   
Remus si Materializzò nella stanza un secondo dopo il tempo necessario al gufo che gli aveva spedito per percorrere il tragitto fino al San Mungo.   
Era incredibilmente pallido, ma padrone delle proprie azioni. Le due guerre che aveva combattuto lo avevano sicuramente temprato, insegnandogli a mantenere il sangue freddo nelle situazioni di pericolo, ma Fenrir era certo che anche i sensi da lupo che gli suggerivano che sua moglie era ancora in vita gli furono d'aiuto in maniera non trascurabile.   
Le sue mani tremarono appena, mentre avvolgeva il corpo molle di Tonks in un lenzuolo e la sollevava con infinita cautela tra le braccia.   
Solo alzandosi notò Teddy addossato a Fenrir e attrasse il suo capo per un secondo contro una spalla, prima di restituirlo al conforto dell'amico.   
“Donny ti farà compagnia e tra poco arriverà anche la nonna. Vi accompagnerà lei all'ospedale,” guardò con gratitudine Fenrir, prima di Smaterializzarsi, diretto al San Mungo.   
  
***   
  
Tonks giaceva immobile nel metallico letto assegnatole dopo una lunga visita medica. Remus osservava inerme il suo viso e i suoi capelli, ugualmente incolori, dileguarsi nel biancore del cuscino, come fosse sotto l'effetto di un incantesimo di Disillusione.   
Scemata la carica di adrenalina che gli aveva permesso di soccorrerla adeguatamente, era ora così smarrito da non accorgersi dei movimenti attorno a sé: non vide i Guaritori che le giravano attorno, né Andromeda, Teddy e Donny, che si schierarono dal lato del giaciglio opposto al suo. Non ascoltò il Guaritore porre una domanda all'unica persona presente nella stanza che pareva lucida.   
“Sai cosa le è successo?” chiese a Donny, dopo che il ragazzo gli ebbe sinteticamente spiegato chi erano lui, il bambino e la donna più anziana.   
“So che è stato il signor Lupin,” rispose Donny e senza esitare indicò Remus, che non provò alcun interesse per quell'indice puntato contro né si domandò perché mai segnasse proprio lui.   
“Starà bene, non è vero?” trovò la forza di chiedere al Guaritore, con Teddy che, di fronte a lui, tratteneva cocciutamente le lacrime, le ginocchia piegate come se stesse formulando una preghiera e Andromeda, ugualmente sorda a tutto il resto, che lisciava meccanicamente il lenzuolo che copriva la figlia fin sotto la gola. I Guaritori non erano riusciti a rianimare Tonks in alcun modo, ma sospettavano che fosse stata ripetutamente Schiantata e in seguito vittima di qualcosa d'altro, di cui non gli avevano ancora apertamente parlato, così come ancora non si erano sbilanciati rispondendo alla sua domanda.   
“Signor Lupin?”   
Il Guaritore dovette chiamarlo diverse volte, prima di ottenere la sua attenzione.   
“Starà bene?” insistette lui. Avrebbe ascoltato esclusivamente una risposta alla sua domanda, null'altro.   
“Signor Lupin, deve uscire un secondo dalla stanza, mi segua per favore,” venne dolcemente invitato dal Guaritore, che gli posò una mano sulla spalla e lo condusse fuori.   
Remus si lasciò guidare dal mago solo perché credeva che, fuori, avrebbe finalmente ottenuto la tanto agognata rassicurazione circa le condizioni di Tonks.   
Era molto tardi e le luci del corridoio erano fioche, di color azzurrino, per non disturbare il riposo dei pazienti ricoverati.   
“Il ragazzo,” il Guaritore indicò Donny, che li aveva seguiti. “dice che è stato lei.”   
Remus spostò lo sguardo sul giovane, combattendo contro le vertigini.   
“Sono stato io a portare Dora qui,” disse, con la voce impastata come dopo una sbornia.   
“Intendevo dire che è stato lei ad aggredire sua moglie.”   
“Sì,” confermò Donny, tranquillo. “dopo cena io e Teddy siamo andati in camera nostra, ma uscendo dal bagno ho visto quando ha lasciato la signora: era nuda, per terra, proprio come l'ha trovata suo figlio, ore dopo.”   
“Se l'hai vista, perché non hai chiamato subito aiuto?” chiese il Guaritore, dubbioso.   
Donny si strinse nelle spalle.   
“Credevo andasse bene,” gli rispose. “che avessero solo fatto sesso. Noi licantropi lo facciamo così: nudi, per terra.”   
Il Guaritore osservò Remus con un'occhiata significativa, ma neppure la terribile accusa riuscì a strapparlo dal torpore causato dallo shock.   
Per la prima volta in dodici anni Tonks non era accanto a lui e la sua assenza, pur essendo lei stesa nella stanza vicina, gli pareva ormai definitiva.   
“Donny si sbaglia,” si difese debolmente, la mente subito altrove. “ma Dora starà bene, non è vero?”   
Il Guaritore gli dedicò uno sguardo condiscendente.   
“Venga con me, ora chiamo qualcuno.”   
  
***   
  
Brassica si era trattenuta a Hogwarts per le vacanze di Natale e stavano consumando assieme la colazione, seduti alla tavola degli insegnanti.   
Severus l'osservava, alla ricerca di qualcosa che giustificasse il blando interesse che a volte provava nei suoi riguardi. Il suo aspetto fisico era ordinario: niente incredibili occhi verde smeraldo, nessuna chioma di lucenti capelli rosso fuoco e allora, perché sentiva di desiderare la sua compagnia? Erano forse gli argomenti di conversazione che gli proponeva ad attrarlo?   
“Una partita memorabile!” gli stava raccontando con fervore. A quanto pareva, Brassica a scuola era stata presidentessa del Club di Gobbiglie, anche se Severus non lo ricordava affatto.   
Le Gobbiglie a Hogwarts erano considerate uno sport tutt'altro che popolare e lui non se ne era mai interessato, trovandole un'inutile perdita di tempo.   
“Eileen Prince era tua madre, vero?” lo interrogò inaspettatamente la donna, sbriciolando un toast su un tovagliolo e rigirandosi uno dei frammenti tra pollice e indice, come fosse una Gobbiglia.   
“Sì... lo era,” esitò lui, improvvisamente diffidente.   
“È famosa, sai?”   
La notizia lo colse di sorpresa.   
“Famosa?” ripeté, scettico. Aveva voluto bene a sua madre, ma non aveva molta stima di lei come strega, incapace com'era di difendersi persino dal marito Babbano.   
“Sì.” E notando che lui non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse parlando, precisò: “È famosa per via delle Gobbiglie... famosa tra noi appassionati, intendo. La miglior presidentessa che la squadra di Hogwarts abbia mai avuto!” recitò ispirata.   
A Severus fu risparmiato l'onere di replicare alla _straordinaria_ scoperta dal provvidenziale arrivo di un gufo, che atterrò con un soffice balzo dentro al suo piatto.   
Afferrò e sciolse lentamente la pergamena assicurata alla sua zampa impiastricciata di marmellata di arance.   
“È di Potter...” si lasciò sfuggire tra i denti.   
Brassica, convinta che il commento fosse rivolto a lei, chiese gentilmente:   
“Cosa dice?”   
Severus sorprese se stesso, leggendo ad alta voce:   
“ _'So che lei e Remus siete amici...'_ incredibile! Potter ha voglia di scherzare!” s'infiammò, proseguendo mentalmente la lettura:   
_'Ho ritenuto che lei fosse la persona più adatta da convocare. Remus è qui, al Ministero, in stato di fermo e per essere rilasciato ha bisogno di qualcuno che garantisca per lui. Lo farei io, naturalmente, ma non posso: conflitto d'interesse. L'aspetto._  
 _Grazie,_  
 _Harry Potter.'_

Severus accartocciò la lettera in un pugno, colto da un'inconfessabile preoccupazione: cosa diavolo aveva combinato quell'idiota di un lupo mannaro?

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

  
“Potter,” sibilò Severus quando, raggiunto l'alveare di scialbi cubicoli che costituivano la sezione Auror del Ministero, venne intercettato dal giovane.  
“Professor Piton!” venne calorosamente accolto.   
Potter gli porse gentilmente una mano che lui osservò brevemente: davvero si illudeva che gliel'avrebbe stretta?   
“Va bene, lasciamo perdere i convenevoli...” roteò gli occhi l'Auror, abbandonando il braccio lungo il fianco.  
“Sarà meglio,” concordò lui, gelido.   
Sfuggiva sistematicamente la compagnia del ragazzo dalla fine della guerra. Malgrado fosse sconcertato e furibondo, non l'aveva contattato neppure per rinfacciargli l'assoluta idiozia che l'aveva spinto a dare in pasto alla folla i particolari più intimi e imbarazzanti della sua vita. Gli dava la nausea sapere ciò che aveva veduto nel Pensatoio ed era terrorizzato dalla prospettiva, tutt'altro che remota, che potesse provare a discuterne con lui.   
Quando un gufo gli aveva consegnato la notizia della nascita del secondo piccolo Potter, Albus _Severus_ , era agghiacciato.  
_'Ha gli occhi di mia madre'_ , aveva motivato la scelta del nome il padre, provocando in lui un violento tumulto interiore che era sfociato nel pianto: lacrime silenziose erano corse a precipizio lungo il suo volto scarno, accolte e inghiottite dalla pergamena. Non aveva risposto alla lettera né espresso il desiderio di conoscere il bambino, stracciandola come faceva ogni volta con i ripetuti inviti con cui Potter lo assillava da ben prima della nascita del suo secondogenito.  
Sapeva che non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi per sempre all'inevitabile: un giorno Albus _Severus_ Potter avrebbe compiuto undici anni, e così com'era accaduto con l'arrivo di suo padre nella scuola, sarebbe stato costretto a incrociare quegli occhi. Lo sguardo di Lily sarebbe durato in eterno, generazione dopo generazione, ma in fondo non era quello ciò che aveva desiderato, quando Silente gli aveva proposto di proteggere il ragazzo per lei? Una parte di Lily avrebbe continuato a vivere, purtroppo corredata e inscindibile da una confezione alquanto scadente, rifletté, osservando il muso arrogante che Potter aveva ereditato dal padre.  
Mentre si augurava che la natura fosse stata più clemente con Albus - la rossa Ginny aveva un viso carino, abbastanza da portare le due gemme splendenti che erano stati gli occhi della suocera - si accorse che il suo interlocutore aveva ripreso a parlare.  
“Remus è nel mio ufficio,” gli stava spiegando nervosamente.  
“Cos'ha fatto?” gli chiese, avendo cura di attendere la risposta con ostentato disinteresse, come se fosse stato costretto a recarsi lì, in aiuto di una persona di cui non gli importava nulla.  
Potter esitò.  
“Niente, direi...”  
“Ma qualcuno, evidentemente, non è d'accordo con te, Potter.”  
Il mago non poté obiettare.  
“Già...” disse, la fronte aggrottata. “Tonks è ricoverata al San Mungo...”  
“In seguito a una caduta, suppongo...”  
Potter scosse la testa, troppo stupido per cogliere la battuta.  
“Teddy e Donny l'hanno trovata priva di sensi, a terra, in camera sua.”  
“Questo non contraddice la mia supposizione.”  
“Non è caduta dal letto, professore,” Potter esitò, tradendo una forte preoccupazione. “i Guaritori hanno tentato di rianimarla, per ora senza successo. Credono sia stata colpita da diversi Schiantesimi.”  
Severus, nervoso, si oppose al desiderio di deglutire: quella storia gli piaceva ancor meno di quanto gli piacesse Tonks.  
“Chi è lo stupido che ha accusato Lupin? Se avesse voluto liberarsi della moglie – desiderio che, peraltro, non mi sentirei di condannare – avrebbe sicuramente operato in maniera discreta.”  
“È stato Donny a denunciarlo.”  
Severus arricciò le labbra in una smorfia.  
“Che sorpresa.” Sibilò, sarcastico. “Lo ha visto Schiantare la moglie?”  
“No, è stato abbastanza scaltro da mentire in maniera più subdola. Remus ancora non lo sa, ma i Guaritori credono che Tonks abbia avuto un rapporto... ehm... intimo, a ridosso dell'attacco. Donny sostiene di averlo visto uscire dalla loro camera da letto, abbandonando Tonks a terra, nuda e addormentata, così com'è stata successivamente trovata dal povero Teddy e di aver creduto che avessero semplicemente consumato quel rapporto riscontrato poi dagli stessi Guaritori.”  
“Un rapporto di che genere?”  
“Non sono state trovate tracce di violenza.”  
“Il che deporrebbe a favore dell'accusa... ma naturalmente, sarà sufficiente aspettare che Tonks si svegli, ci penserà lei a scagionare Lupin,” risolse, allontanandosi da Potter.  
“La data del processo è già stata stabilita, fino ad allora Remus sarà agli arresti domiciliari... molti membri del Wizengamot avrebbero voluto trattenerlo ad Azkaban in via precauzionale, ma sono riuscito ad intercedere per lui... però non gli sarà permesso recarsi al San Mungo.”  
Severus suppose che quello di Potter fosse un avvertimento, Lupin probabilmente non si era mostrato entusiasta della restrizione che gli impediva di rimanere accanto alla moglie agonizzante.  
“Mi assicurerò che rimanga in casa,” gli garantì, avviandosi in direzione del suo ufficio.  
Lupin, inghiottito com'era da una delle sedie della stanzetta, la schiena piegata fin quasi a permettergli di lambire con il naso le ginocchia, avrebbe potuto essere scambiato per una palla di cartastraccia.  
“Alzati,” gli ordinò sbrigativo, augurandosi che l'idiota non lo assalisse a suon di ringraziamenti sentiti e occhi luccicanti di gratitudine.  
Per una volta, le sue speranze non vennero deluse: il licantropo obbedì con inaspettata disinvoltura, salutando con un impercettibile cenno Potter, prima di precedere Severus, uscendo a passo sostenuto dall'ufficio.  
Potter lo derubò di un altro secondo del suo prezioso tempo per avvisarlo del fatto che Lupin non era in sé, come se, in una tale situazione, potesse essere altrimenti.  
Quando l'ebbe raggiunto, poté osservare un Lupin molto diverso da quello che conosceva. Era incredibilmente cupo e sfuggente, l'unico suono che tradiva il suo incedere muto era il respiro rumoroso, liquido, di chi ha trattenuto a lungo le lacrime.  
Pensando che fosse il caso di parlargli, Severus azzardò un brusco.  
“Come sta la ragazza?”  
L'altro continuò a camminare, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
“La ragazza?”  
“Sai benissimo a chi mi riferisco!” si spazientì lui.  
“Lasciami in pace, Severus, non ho voglia di parlare,” troncò aspramente l'argomento Lupin.  
“Non hai _voglia_?” ripeté lentamente lui, con gelido disprezzo. “Ti ho posto una domanda elementare, se ti saltano i nervi per così poco, cosa farai quando a interrogarti saranno i membri del Wizengamot, la maggior parte dei quali, te l'assicuro, non saranno palesemente di parte come il tuo amichetto Potter?”  
“Non me ne frega un cazzo,” lo sentì ringhiare a voce bassissima. Prima che Severus avesse il tempo di realizzare che sì, si era davvero rivolto tanto volgarmente a lui, fu di nuovo costretto a tirare su con il naso, bisogno che sembrò spogliarlo dall'aggressività a cui aveva incautamente permesso di prendere il sopravvento. “Perdonami, Severus, io...”  
“Sta' zitto,” troncò seccamente la discussione lui. “se non hai voglia di parlare, sta' zitto.”   
Quella situazione lo faceva sentire dannatamente a disagio, non sapeva come comportarsi e decise perciò di sbrigarsela in fretta e in silenzio.  
Lupin non aprì più bocca fino a che, saliti sul Nottetempo, se ne uscì con uno spiccio: “San Mungo.”  
“San Mungo? Scordatelo, gli ordini sono di riportarti a casa.”  
“I Malandrini non rispettano gli ordini.”  
“I Malandrini sono morti,” gli ricordò Severus. “e sono certo che preferiresti che tuo figlio avesse un padre da cui tornare.”  
Il Nottetempo li scaricò in una lunga via, sprofondata tra due fitte file di case con mattoni a vista del colore della terra, i tappeti d'erba spelacchiata che imbottivano i minuscoli cortili erano circondanti da muretti, anch'essi privi di stucco.  
Lupin spinse il cancelletto di tubi di ferro e due passi furono sufficienti a percorrere il quasi inesistente vialetto fino a una grande porta bianca con due cespugli di rose ai lati che, come sentinelle, sembravano difendere l'ingresso.  
Severus notò che dai sottili rami spinosi pendevano ancora alcuni grossi fiori rosa.  
“È dicembre,” osservò, sfiorandone uno. Evidentemente i Lupin ritenevano lo Statuto di Segretezza una norma facoltativa.   
“ _Magia_ ,” bisbigliò Lupin, sarcastico.  
“Non credi che i Babbani possano notarlo e trovarlo _strano_?”  
Il licantropo lanciò uno sguardo vacuo al quartiere dove viveva: nessuna delle persone che camminava lungo la via degnava la sua casetta di una seconda occhiata, la maggior parte neppure di una prima.  
“A chi importa?” commentò atono, entrando nell'abitazione.  
Maniaco com'era dell'ordine, Severus provò ripugnanza per il disordine che lo accolse all'ingresso: scarpe ammonticchiate accanto a un appendiabiti vuoto, un mantello che pendeva dal corrimano delle scale che conducevano al piano superiore, un sacchetto della spesa con qualche scatola ancora all'interno dimenticato in un angolo.  
Lupin salì in fretta le scale e lo seguì fino alla camera da letto matrimoniale, dove il licantropo rimase impalato ai piedi del letto, pulendosi il naso gocciolante contro il dorso della mano.   
Annusò l'aria.  
“Che c'è?”  
“Un odore che ieri sera avevo ignorato,” Lupin lo agganciò con lo sguardo, imperscrutabile. “cosa mi ha nascosto Harry?”  
Mentre Severus considerava se fosse più saggio rispondergli oppure tacere, la porta d'ingresso sbatté e Lupin si lanciò giù per le scale a rotta di collo, sollevandolo dalla responsabilità di decidere.  
Una donna incredibilmente somigliante alla defunta Bellatrix Lestrange gli andò incontro, un braccio attorno alle spalle di un ragazzino dall'aria esausta, i capelli grigiastri incollati al cranio come se fosse malato.  
“Come sta Dora?” le chiese Lupin impaziente.  
Andromeda Tonks alzò gli occhi arrossati e aprì bocca con l'intenzione di rispondergli schiettamente, ma la presenza del nipote le impose di soppesare meglio le parole.  
“Lei... sta ancora dormendo.”  
Teddy si voltò irato verso la nonna.  
“Dormendo?! Mi prendete per scemo?” scattò indignato, allontanandosi da nonna e padre quanto più gli fosse possibile farlo senza lasciare la stanza. “Perché Donny non è tornato a casa con noi?” volle sapere, evidentemente ancora all'oscuro della accuse mosse dall'amico nei confronti del padre.  
“Quel piccolo ingrato non metterà mai più piede in questa casa!” gli garantì in tono aspro Andromeda, palesando a questo modo l'assoluta fiducia che riponeva nel genero.  
A Teddy parve mancare la terra da sotto i piedi.  
“No...” piagnucolò. “Mi portate via anche lui? Cos'ho fatto di male?”  
Lupin cercò di avvicinarsi al figlio e riuscì ad afferrargli una mano al volo, ma il ragazzino si oppose, tirando nella direzione opposta a testa bassa, come un mulo.  
“Tu non hai fatto niente, piccolo,” cercò di tranquillizzarlo, resistendo ai suoi strattoni per impedirgli di scappar via, fino a che il bambino cedette e gli permise di affogarlo in un abbraccio a braccia serrate, dentro al quale Severus lo sentì piangere piano.  
Esaurito lo sfogo, tuttavia, Teddy preferì allontanarsi nuovamente dal padre, che sembrava aver avuto bisogno dell'abbraccio quanto lui ed elemosinò pateticamente la sua vicinanza.  
Teddy distolse lo sguardo e, pur tradendo un forte imbarazzo, gli parlò schiettamente:  
“Non ho voglia di stare con te.”  
Lupin annuì.  
“Non sei obbligato,” mormorò comprensivo. “ma non voglio che tu stia da solo.”  
Teddy guardò speranzoso la nonna.  
“Io torno al San Mungo,” gli disse lei, con una punta di rimprovero nella voce. “ _sola_. Ai bambini non è permesso l'accesso al di fuori degli orari di visita, stanotte hanno fatto un'eccezione.”  
“Non capisco... perché non ci va il papà, dalla mamma?” chiese, più al padre che a lei, confuso, quasi impaurito.  
Lupin tacque e Severus si domandò per quanto tempo ancora avesse intenzione di nascondergli la verità... non fino a che qualcun altro gli avesse parlato al posto suo, si augurò.  
“Non me lo vuoi dire?” comprese infine il ragazzino, incredulo e ferito, con le lacrime che riaffioravano, inumidendogli le ciglia.  
“Non voglio che tu stia solo,” gli ripeté stupidamente Lupin.  
“Bene. Allora starò con il preside,” decise Teddy, accostandosi a Severus, che venne scosso da uno spiacevole brivido.

 

***

 

Fenrir venne accompagnato da una giovane strega in una stanzetta dove, al posto dei letti, erano disposte scrivanie ingombre di documenti, probabilmente l'ufficio dei Guaritori di quel reparto. Spossato dalla notte insonne, scelse la sedia più vicina al suo fondo schiena per accomodarsi, allungando le gambe sul pavimento.  
La Guaritrice uscì, immediatamente sostituita dalla signora Weasley.  
Hermione appariva sciatta e stanca, prima di uscire di casa non doveva essersi presa neppure la briga di pettinare la chioma compatta, che sembrava sul punto di saltare giù dal suo cranio per imboccare il corridoio e rotolare via per la vergogna.  
Rimase in piedi davanti a lui, le mani sui fianchi, esaminandolo con uno sguardo che, nelle sue intenzione, sarebbe forse dovuto essere neutro, ma che non riusciva a celare le sue reali emozioni.  
“Perché hai mentito riguardo a Remus?” gli chiese seccamente, la voce che si caricava di risentimento. Fenrir comprese di aver perso un'alleata: in Hermione, ormai, non c'era più spazio per pietà, comprensione e clemenza, i nobili sentimenti trasmessogli nei loro numerosi colloqui erano stati dimenticati. “Perché sappiamo entrambi che la tua accusa non è altro che una sporca menzogna,” proseguì, forse convinta che ripetere lo stesso concetto in diverse salse sarebbe stato sufficiente a estorcergli una confessione.  
“Ho capito,” rispose lui, sorridendole allusivo.  
“Cos'hai capito?” gli chiese lei, circospetta.  
“Che, secondo lei, dovrei dire che non ho visto quello che ho visto perché il signor Lupin è suo amico. Vuole costringermi a mentire?”  
La donna, messa alle strette dalla propria irreprensibile etica, esitò.   
Fenrir ricordò quando, assieme ai Ghermidori, l'aveva catturata e poi portata alla tenuta dei Malfoy, durante la Seconda Guerra Magica. Hermione sarebbe dovuta essere parte della sua ricompensa per aver trovato Potter, un debito che non gli era mai stato pagato.  
“Voglio solo che tu dica la verità,” tornò all'attacco lei, con più gentilezza.   
“Io l'ho già detta, la verità, ma a lei non piace,” protestò lui in tono lagnoso, fissandosi i dorsi delle mani su cui, notò, i peli già diradati dal ringiovanimento si erano fatti ancora più radi e invisibili.  
“Donny,” lo chiamò lei, sforzandosi di essere paziente. “Tonks mi ha raccontato che provocavi sia lei che Remus in continuazione, perciò ora ti dirò cosa penso: lo stai accusando per lo stesso motivo che ti ha spinto a comportarti male con la sua famiglia durante la tua permanenza a casa loro.”  
Fenrir tenne il capo chino, in attesa. Non aveva paura, Hermione non poteva certo aver compreso la verità!  
“Che sarebbe?” chiese.  
“Forse ha a che fare con Fenrir Greyback?”  
A Fenrir mancò il fiato: non era possibile!  
Hermione notò la paura sbiancare il suo volto.  
“È così, non è vero? È a causa di un ingiustificato senso di fedeltà nei suoi riguardi che ti accanisci così su Remus che, ti ricordo, ti ha fatto solo del bene, arrivando persino ad accusarlo di questo atroce delitto?”  
Non ebbe il tempo di riprendere fiato che una Guaritrice entrò nella stanza: aveva colto parte del discorso dell'impiegata del Ministero e la osservò con marcata disapprovazione.  
“La signora Lupin si è svegliata,” annunciò concisa. “e ha confermato l'accusa del ragazzo.”


	13. Chapter 13

Teddy e il preside di Hogwarts sedevano ai lati opposti del tavolo della cucina, con un bicchiere d'acqua del rubinetto posato davanti.  
Il bambino aveva ubbidito meccanicamente a ciò che gli era stato insegnato, ossia offrire da bere all'ospite, ma era troppo sconvolto per poter fare di meglio.  
Ascoltava il padre muoversi al piano di sopra, nella camera matrimoniale, e si chiese a cosa stesse pensando, se avesse già compreso quanta parte di colpa avesse suo figlio in ciò che era accaduto.  
Era ingiusto che non fosse invece al San Mungo, accanto alla mamma, e in principio non era riuscito a spiegarsi la discutibile scelta del padre: lei gli stava sempre accanto, quand'era malato. Poi aveva capito che era rimasto a casa per indagare sulla persona che l'aveva aggredita, ma anche per smascherare Teddy, e un'Auror come la mamma non poteva che approvare la sua scelta, se fosse mai tornata a essere nelle condizioni di venirlo a sapere.  
Teddy era terrorizzato, disperato, arrabbiato, soffocato dai sensi di colpa che lo spingevano a sragionare, all'incoerenza; era un migliaio di emozioni angoscianti tutte assieme.  
Suo padre si ammalava tutti i mesi da prima che lui nascesse e a ogni plenilunio non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi egli stesso stravolto, vedendolo stare male, incapace persino di scendere dal letto. Quando era piccolo la porta della camera dei suoi genitori rimaneva puntualmente chiusa, dopo le notti di luna piena: un espediente molto semplice ma efficace per proteggerlo, che allora non aveva gradito affatto e che, non appena era stato abbastanza alto da raggiungere la maniglia, aveva facilmente neutralizzato.  
Ora, invece, desiderava tanto _ardentemente_ non aver mai _mai_ aperto quella dannata porta! Perché sentiva lo stomaco torcersi al ricordo di quanto suo padre potesse essere vulnerabile, come lo era ora la mamma, la _sua mamma_...  
Chiuse ermeticamente la mente e spalancò gli occhi sulla realtà, aggrappandosi all'immagine del volto del preside come un giocatore di Quidditch al manico della sua scopa, dopo essere stato disarcionato a dieci metri d'altezza. Non voleva rivedere mai più sua madre così irrimediabilmente vulnerabile: sdraiata a terra, nuda, spogliata come per essere seppellita.  
Altre lacrime spinsero per uscire e il preside, malgrado si sforzasse di contenerle, lo notò.  
“Mi piangono gli occhi perché gioco a non sbattere le palpebre,” si giustificò in tono incerto, “voglio vedere per quanto tempo resisto.”  
“Vedo,” commentò laconico l'adulto. Notando che alzava continuamente lo sguardo al soffitto aggiunse, suadente: “potresti andare da lui.”  
Teddy ebbe l'impressione che lo avesse così consigliato non per aiutarlo, ma piuttosto mosso da una gran voglia di liberarsi di lui.  
“Io non le do' alcun fastidio, resto qui seduto, zitto,” gli rispose. Era disposto a supplicarlo, pur di non essere costretto ad affrontare suo padre.  
“Sei meno molesto dei tuoi genitori, questo te lo concedo,” ammise il preside e lo osservò intensamente con gli occhi nerissimi, uno sguardo che metteva soggezione, “per quale motivo eviti tuo padre?”  
Teddy nascose il viso nelle mani.  
A scuola erano quasi tutti intimoriti del preside, ma c'era anche un piccolo gruppo di sciocche che gli sbavavano dietro per via delle dichiarazione di Harry sul suo conto. Teddy pensava che Piton preferisse essere temuto che amato, ma per lui, purtroppo, non era così.  
Sapeva che anche suo padre aveva sofferto perché pensava che lui non gli volesse più bene: l'aveva trattato male e messo da parte, preferendo la compagnia di Donny alla sua; ed era per questo che lo aveva punito, allontanandolo dal suo migliore amico, e in una situazione tanto dura, per giunta!  
Non era più arrabbiato con il papà per via di Donny, gli aveva fatto comprendere di aver sbagliato: il tempo che i suoi genitori avrebbero trascorso con lui non era illimitato. Non avrebbe potuto dedicarsi a loro dopo, quando ne avrebbe avuto tempo e voglia, perché quel 'dopo' sarebbe potuto essere più breve di quanto avesse supposto fino ad allora e sfuggirgli via prima che avesse il tempo di goderne.  
Eppure si ostinava a rimanere lì con il preside, invece di correre da suo padre, perché sapeva che l'avrebbe spinto a parlargli di ciò che era successo, di come lui non avesse protetto la mamma. Di come, invece di soccorrerla, si fosse steso accanto a lei in lacrime. Papà non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato e neppure la mamma.  
Aveva pregato Donny di non dire a nessuno che era stato lui a chiedere aiuto, spedendo il gufo al San Mungo, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato sufficiente prendersi con l'inganno il merito _almeno_ di quell'azione.  
“Hope, la mia nonna paterna, è morta a quarantacinque anni,” si sorprese a balbettare ad alta voce.  
Il preside tacque.  
“Anche mio nonno Ted è morto a quarantacinque anni,” proseguì quindi, senza saper bene il perché.  
“Tua madre è molto più giovane, _purtroppo_. Dieci anni in più sarebbero bastati a scongiurare la sua presenza nella mia classe di Pozioni.”  
“Allora non morirà?” ragionò Teddy speranzoso, traducendo a modo suo la risposta del mago.  
“Non ho detto questo,” tagliò corto Piton, tradendo un lieve disagio.  
“Allora... allora... allora morirà?”  
Teddy ruppe in un singhiozzo disperato, piegandosi con il dorso sul tavolo, la fronte bollente contro il legno.  
“Ragazzo,” sentì parlare il preside da molto, molto lontano, “io non sono la persona più adatta a...”  
Si interruppe, o forse la sua voce venne sovrastata dal suo pianto.  
“Vai da tuo padre!” gli ordinò allora, quasi con rabbia.  
Teddy s'immobilizzò. Agognava un lungo abbraccio da suo padre, ma la paura di venire interrogato e scoperto ebbe ancora una volta la meglio.  
Inghiottì le lacrime e si sforzò di calmarsi. Quando ritenne di essere in grado di parlare in maniera comprensibile, chiese:  
“Lei, al posto mio, lo farebbe?”  
Piton assottigliò le labbra, fin quasi a farle scomparire.  
“No,” fu la sua lapidaria risposta.  
   
   
***  


 

 

Remus limitava i suoi spostamenti a una zona circoscritta della camera da letto, saettando in quel poco spazio come un animale che cercava di liberare un arto da una trappola. Lo distingueva nettamente, l'odore del sesso, lo sentiva scendere dalle narici fin dentro allo stomaco, dove si fermava, lacerante.  
Carico di rabbia e frustrazione, fece per sfogarsi scagliando un pugno giù, contro il pavimento.  
 _'Teddy!'_ esplose nel suo cranio, che gli parve andare in frantumi mentre costringeva la mano ad arrendersi alla ragione, alzandola assieme all'altra e premendo entrambe, ancora chiuse, contro le tempie.  
Non doveva perdere il controllo, suo figlio era al piano inferiore e poteva sentirlo.  
Anche se non aveva concesso a Severus il tempo di rispondergli, sapeva esattamente cosa Harry gli aveva tenuto nascosto, e quando avrebbe avuto a tiro di bacchetta il figlio di puttana che aveva violato e ridotto in fin di vita la sua Dora, l'avrebbe ammazzato.  
In piedi accanto all'immagine mentale di Tonks, ancora nuda e stesa a terra, spinse con forza i pugni sulla fronte:  
 _'Pensa, pensa, pensa,'_ si ripeté.  
E pensò a Donny.  
Donny, che le aveva toccato il petto e provocata, che forse li odiava; Donny, che era in casa con lei, quand'era stata aggredita... Lo aveva accusato per sviare le indagini da se stesso?  
Donny, un ragazzino di sedici anni, avrebbe davvero potuto...?  
Fu una voce cinica, risalitagli dalle viscere, a rispondere con uno schietto:  
 _'E perché no?'_  
Il ventre era la dimora dell'intuito e Remus, malgrado disprezzasse la propria natura, sapeva che difficilmente quello di un licantropo falliva.  
Il gelo che lo pervase gli tamburellò con dita aguzze lungo la spina dorsale, in attesa di una sua reazione, che lo incendiò.  
Qualcuno colpì la porta d'ingresso con urgenza nel momento stesso in cui afferrava la bacchetta, e fu a mano armata che scese le scale, accogliendo con il legno puntato Harry e un'Auror dall'aspetto familiare di cui, in quel momento, non gli importava ricordare l'identità.  
“Ora vado da Dora,” gli sibilò.  
“Un attimo, Remus, lasciami spiegare...” lo pregò il giovane, alzando i palmi vuoti davanti alla sua faccia.  
“D'accordo. Spiegami.” Fomentò Remus con voce roca.  
L'altro sostenne coraggiosamente il suo sguardo.  
“Tonks è stata con un uomo.”  
Se Remus fosse stato in sé avrebbe notato quanto stonata risultasse la descrizione della violenza subita da Tonks così come l'aveva esposta Harry, ma l'unico pensiero razionale che gli era rimasto riguardava Teddy; perciò, anche se avrebbe voluto urlare, si sforzava di parlare sommessamente.  
“Harry, ho capito, lo so... lo so chi...” si strozzò con le parole ingigantite dalla rabbia, che s'incastravano nella sua trachea.  
Harry cercò di mantenere il sangue freddo.  
“Calmati, Remus...” lo blandì, spostandosi cautamente dalla traiettoria della sua bacchetta.  
“Calmarmi? E se fosse successo a Ginny? Se avessero fatto del male a lei, _tu_ ti calmeresti?”  
Il giovane strinse pugni e denti; non era più la testa calda che era stato da adolescente, tuttavia l'irruenza della gioventù non era svanita, era solo divenuto più abile nel controllarla, ma l'impulsività era pronta a vincerlo ad ogni minimo cedimento.  
“Dimmi chi è stato,” comandò, perché non poteva essere stato l'unico ad averlo capito, l'altro era a capo della seziona Auror, non un lupo mannaro qualsiasi come lui!  
Harry si riprese, distogliendo rapidamente la mente dalla sua provocazione.  
“ _Tu,_ ” gli rispose, schietto.  
L'inequivocabile rivelazione atterrì Remus. La sua naturale propensione ad assumersi anche colpe che non gli spettavano cancellò per un attimo tutto il resto.  
“Come?” esalò, abbandonando la bacchetta lungo il fianco.  
Harry sospirò, ora profondamente imbarazzato.  
“Sei stato tu, Remus.”  
I polmoni di Remus si svuotarono, contraendosi come spugne strizzate, ma qualcosa dentro di sé trovò infine la forza di reagire: si sbagliava! Ricordava esattamente ciò che era accaduto e lo stesso Harry aveva ammesso chiaramente, quand'era stato condotto al Ministero, che considerava l'accusa di Donny una subdola presa in giro!  
“Solo poche ora fa mi hai confidato che non credevi a Donny e bada che, se tu mi avessi mentito, l'avrei capito immediatamente... quindi, cosa c'è di nuovo? Un altro _attendibile_ testimone? la Umbridge, magari, o, che so, lo stesso Greyback, che si costituito al solo scopo di smascherare il _vero_ _mostro_?” ribatté con amarezza, innescando pensieri ossessivi su finestre lasciate aperte e dandosi dello stupido per non aver controllato quella della camera matrimoniale, prima di recarsi al San Mungo. “Allora? Chi?” quasi urlò.  
“È Tonks il testimone, Remus.” Harry gli concesse un minuto di tempo per riprendersi, prima di proseguire. “Si è svegliata. Kingsley mi ha dato il permesso di accompagnarti al San Mungo, evitando di inform... ehm... _scomodare_ gli altri membri del Wizengamot. Visto che Tonks non ha sporto denuncia contro di te, probabilmente verrà annullato anche il processo, anche se sicuramente faranno pressioni per convincerla a cambiare idea.”  
Remus non riusciva a capire, tutto ciò era assurdo.  
“Io non... _Dora_ dice che sono stato io?”  
“Vieni, Remus,” lo invitò premurosamente l'amico, con la collega che lo guardava fisso, la mano sotto al mantello stretta attorno alla bacchetta.  
Teddy e Severus sbucarono solo in quell'istante dalla porta della cucina, una della mani dell'uomo era posata sulla spalla del ragazzino, come se avesse provato a trattenerlo fino all'ultimo.  
“Ciao, Teddy,” lo salutò Harry, con finta allegria, “è meglio che resti qui con il preside. Io torno presto, così stiamo un po' assieme.”  
Remus notò sul viso di Harry la stessa commiserazione che gli aveva dedicato il Guaritore prima di segnalarlo al Ministero, poi, per l'intera durata del viaggio fino al San Mungo, si estraniò completamente dalla realtà.  
Le sue paure più profonde e radicate, che avevano trovato terreno fertile in lui in tenera età, crebbero spropositatamente: si sentiva persino peggio di quando, da ragazzo, Silente gli aveva raccontato, al risveglio dopo un plenilunio, che aveva quasi ucciso Severus.  
Lo sapeva che alla fine sarebbe successo, la paura più grande di chi subiva una violenza era di diventare come il proprio aggressore. Quante volte aveva immaginato Tonks e Andromeda osservarlo ansiose mentre maneggiava Teddy neonato? Quante notti aveva dubitato di se stesso, osservando Tonks o Teddy dormire: _'desidero far loro del male, assaggiarli, ucciderli?'_ , no, non l'aveva mai desiderato, _mai_ , ma la suggestione da lui stesso creata era tale da fargli dubitare delle proprie sensazioni, così come ora, malgrado nei suoi ricordi non ci fosse traccia di ciò di cui Tonks lo accusava, non dubitava della veridicità delle sue affermazioni.  
 _'Ho costretto Dora a fare sesso con me con la forza... l'ho Schiantata, per poi...'_ ricostruì, vomitandosi quasi sulle scarpe per il disgusto, incapace di vedere quanto un comportamento del genere fosse estraneo alla sua persona. _'E ho incolpato Donny, volevo ucciderlo! Un ragazzino...'_ si accusò, sempre più schiacciato sotto al peso delle proprie responsabilità.  
Diapositive del suo viaggio verso il San Mungo gli scorrevano accanto, lui, fermo nel mezzo, e senza che se ne accorgesse ogni cosa si fermò. Si risvegliò nella camera di Tonks.  
Lei era cosciente - emaciata, debole, incolore - ma _viva_ e per un attimo tutto il resto non ebbe più importanza.  
“Certo che ricordo il sesso!” stava dicendo a un gruppo di Guaritori: incredibile come riuscisse a sbottare persino con quella vocetta fioca. “E certo che è stato Remus,” proseguì, “ve l'ho già detto!”  
Non aveva notato il loro ingresso e Harry lo invitò a fare un passo indietro, per permettere ai Guaritori di proseguire con l'esaminazione.  
Ma Remus non riuscì a tacere, stava troppo male.  
“Cosa ti ho fatto?” le chiese, anche se avrebbe preferito non sapere.  
Tonks non lo distinse subito dall'ombra che la porta aperta sul corridoio proiettava a terra.  
“Ah, eccoti!” esclamò, quando l'ebbe individuato. “Mi stavo giusto chiedendo quanto ancora ci avresti messo ad arrivare, ma diciamo pure che mi stavo chiedendo come Merlino hai potuto lasciarmi qui mezza morta per andartene a spasso!” intuendo il suo stato d'animo, interruppe l'invettiva. “Remus, ti senti bene?”  
“ _Io?_ ” era tipico di Tonks, essere lei a stare male, ma preoccuparsi per lui. Ma ancor più tipico di lei sarebbe stato accoglierlo abbattendolo a suon di pedate, visto ciò che le aveva fatto, ma questo particolare gli sfuggì. La stava idealizzando, così come viene naturale fare con le vittime, o con i morti. “Tu... tu stai male, e sono stato io...”  
“Io non la vedo così,” obiettò Tonks, le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
“Signora Lupin, suo marito l'ha ripetutamente Schiantata,” le fece pacatamente notare un Guaritore panciuto.  
“Schiantarmi?” ripeté lei, stranita. “Che idea balorda... sono solo caduta dal letto e ho, suppongo, battuto la testa sul pavimento!”  
Harry si raddrizzò, adombrandosi.  
“Non è questo, quello che mi è stato comunicato!” affrontò i Guaritori.  
Quelli si scambiarono diverse occhiate.  
“Ha sentito anche lei, ha detto: _'Certo che è stato Remus'_ , e le assicuro che, dalle analisi, risulta chiaramente che sono stati degli Schiantesimi a ridurla quasi in fin di vita. Il margine d'errore è trascurabile...”  
Tonks scosse il capo.  
“Fatemi capire, secondo i vostri _infallibili_ esami, Remus mi avrebbe Schiantata?” e scoppiò in una risatina sardonica. “Andiamo!”  
Si rivolse a lui, che solo ai suoi occhi e a quelli di Harry appariva innocente, anche a causa dell'atteggiamento che aveva assunto, credendosi lui per primo il colpevole.  
“E il rapporto?” domandò una strega.  
Lei esitò.  
“Sei sorda? Ho già risposto a questa domanda!”  
Quella non si lasciò intimorire.  
“Ma lo ricorda chiaramente?”  
Un'altra esitazione.  
“Io...”  
“Se lo ricorda, è avvenuto _prima_ della, ehm, _caduta_.”  
“Volete i particolari? Eccoli!” si spazientì ulteriormente Tonks. “Si gelava e l'abbiamo fatto senza spogliarci...”  
“Senza spogliarvi?” ripeté la strega, alzando le sopracciglia. Teddy aveva trovato Tonks nuda, in una stanza calda.  
Remus aveva capito esattamente dove voleva arrivare la Guaritrice con la sua domanda: se non ricordava il rapporto sessuale (che, ne era quasi certo, Tonks stava confondendo con un altro), significava che era stato consumato _dopo_ che lei era svenuta.  
 _'Ho preso Dora con la forza... l'ho Schiantata, per poi...'_ riprese il filo dei suoi pensieri _._  
   


 

***  
   


Finalmente Tonks era tornata a casa, quasi non ci poteva credere!   
Remus, Teddy e persino Donny la soffocavano di premure e l'unico spostamento che le era consentito svolgere da sola era il tragitto divano-letto.   
Si lamentava spesso e a gran voce delle restrizioni che le imponevano, ma in verità si sentiva ancora molto debole. Era una spossatezza che aveva già sperimentato in passato, durante la convalescenza seguita al ricovero ospedaliero un anno dopo il ritorno di Voldemort, quando Bellatrix l'aveva Schiantata al Ministero della Magia.   
Stavolta non era stata Schiantata, però, non dimenticava mai di puntualizzare. La teoria dei Guaritori non stava in piedi: affatturare una persona per ottenere qualcosa che lei avrebbe comunque concesso con entusiasmo!   
Che fosse stato Remus, a commettere un'assurdità del genere, era pura follia.   
A quegli idioti del San Mungo era bastato scoprire la natura di suo marito: avevano trovato nella licantropia un'ottima occasione per evitare di scomodarsi oltre. Neppure le lunghe discussioni avute con lei li avevano convinti, oltre tutto, la loro pigrizia era davvero colossale: Ninfadora Tonks, una donna capace di innamorarsi di un essere in grado di compiere un'azione tanto spregevole e di permettere che la facesse franca? Paradossale...   
Notò Remus appoggiato allo stipite della porta che collegava sala e cucina; la osservava a distanza, pensieroso.   
Non si fidava più di se stesso, anche se non gliene aveva ancora parlato esplicitamente, sapendo che l'avrebbe fatta arrabbiare, una sera si era lasciato sfuggire un flebile:   
“E se la mia malattia fosse arrivata ad intaccare il cervello? Dopo tanti anni, potrebbe...”   
Lo aveva quasi schiaffeggiato.   
Remus, all'oscuro del pericolo appena scampato, aveva insistito, chiedendole di raccontargli cos'era accaduto la sera in cui era stata ritrovata priva di sensi e in seguito ammesso come lui stesso non riuscisse più a ricordarlo.   
Tonks poteva solo obiettare, senza offrire in cambio una versione più concreta.   
Rammentava solo un elenco di eventi - anche quelli piuttosto fumosi, purtroppo – ed era incapace di riportare alla memoria una sola immagine, come se i fatti le fossero stati raccontati invece di averli vissuti realmente.   
“Che fai?” chiese a Remus, “su, vieni qui.”   
Lui fece per assecondarla, quando Teddy irruppe nella stanza e vi si fermò nel mezzo, guardando a destra e a sinistra, per poi tornare sui suoi passi, stringere in un forte abbraccio il padre e tornare da lei.   
Da quando era stata dimessa dall'ospedale era incredibilmente affettuoso con entrambi e sembrava deciso a trascorrere più tempo possibile con loro.   
Lasciandola, si rivolse a Remus:   
“Non torniamo a Hogwarts,” suggerì. Le vacanze di Natale erano ormai agli sgoccioli, “Eh, papà, cosa ne dici?”   
Se Remus era stupito quanto lei della proposta, non lo diede a vedere.   
“Non si può, piccolo,” gli rispose, ragionevole, “non sarebbe corretto, da parte mia, lasciare il preside con un insegnante in meno a questo punto dell'anno scolastico e tu devi studiare. Non vuoi più diventare un grande mago?”   
Gli occhi di Teddy si fecero umidi. Era stato vittima di numerose crisi di pianto, retaggio sicuramente dello shock subito, che non aveva potuto o voluto nascondere.   
“Preferirei che la nostra famiglia rimanesse unita,” ammise, “per controllare se state bene.”   
“Oh...” esclamò Tonks, commossa, abbracciandolo da dietro e rovesciandoselo addosso. “io starò bene, ci penserà la nonna, a me, la sua discreta presenza mi rimetterà in piedi in un batter d'occhio, credimi.”   
Teddy si sforzò di sorridere alla battuta.   
“Vieni, andiamo a cercare Donny,” gli propose Remus, accompagnandolo fuori dalla stanza.   
Tonks si girò su un fianco, c'era una questione che la tormentava e che stava evitando di discutere con Remus. Harry, come da prassi che lei stessa aveva applicato innumerevoli volte, aveva controllato quali erano stati gli ultimi incantesimi eseguiti dalla bacchetta di Remus, utilizzando un Prior Incantatio. C'erano degli Schiantesimi, facilmente riconducibili a una delle sue ultime lezioni a Hogwarts; quello che sarebbe dovuto esserci, ma non c'era, era un incantesimo contraccettivo e non sapeva spiegarsi perché la prospettiva di poter essere incinta la impaurisse infinitamente più di quanto non l'avesse fatto dodici anni prima, quando le condizioni erano decisamente più avverse di quanto non lo fossero ora.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus era sfuggito dalla gravosa situazione di casa Lupin da ormai tre giorni, durante i quali Brassica, a cui aveva incautamente offerto troppe informazioni prima di assentarsi, l'aveva assillato con insistenti richieste di notizie riguardo la sorte del licantropo.  
“Assillato? Insistenti?” sbottò la donna, incredula. “Ti ho domandato cortesemente cos'era accaduto a un mio collega in due occasioni. _Due_. Questa è la terza, e un semplice 'tutto bene' sarebbe sufficiente a tranquillizzarmi!”  
“Se tu fossi sinceramente in ansia per Lupin non daresti tanto per scontato che un 'tutto bene' possa corrispondere alla realtà,” insinuò malignamente Severus, “dici di essere _preoccupata_ , concetto che spacci come fosse un sinonimo di ciò che veramente sei: 'curiosa'. Spiacente, non lo è.”  
Brassica, che dava le spalle al maestoso albero natalizio amorevolmente decorato da Vitious nella Sala Grande, incrociò le braccia, piccata.  
“Non sono una pettegola, Severus,” si difese, tradendo però un vago rossore che lasciava ad intendere il contrario, “ad ogni modo, la scuola rincomincerà tra poco: domanderò direttamente a Remus se si sente bene o meno.”  
Severus la studiò incerto: o era una strega incredibilmente ottimista, o incredibilmente stupida, senza dimenticare che, quasi sempre, le due cose coincidevano.  
“Ovviamente starà da cani.”  
“Come?” impallidì Brassica, “allora è successo qualcosa di grave...”  
“Il prossimo plenilunio cadrà due giorni dopo l'inizio delle lezioni,” chiarì lui in tono saccente.  
La strega sussultò, ferita.  
“Mi tratti da stupida, quindi mi credi tale.”  
“Il tuo disprezzo per i Malandrini suggerirebbe il contrario, tuttavia...”  
“Tuttavia cosa?” gracchiò lei. “Le persone intelligenti sono al di sopra di tutti, quindi possono solo provare disprezzo, è questo ciò che pensi? L'ho notato, sai, che mi tratti come un tuo pari solo quando mostro antipatia per qualcuno, ma quando ti parlo delle mie passioni o di persone a cui sono affezionata...”  
Severus si lasciò sfuggire un verso sprezzante.  
“Le _Gobbiglie_? E _Lupin_? Sei affezionata a un puzzolente gioco per mocciosi e a una persona quasi altrettanto sgradevole che hai odiato per sette anni, dopo averci parlato quante volte, una dozzina in quattro mesi?”  
Brassica si ritrasse come se avesse appena cercato di morderla, arrossendo violentemente; rimase ferma e muta, assoggettata al suo sguardo arcigno, fino a che un lampo le illuminò gli occhi, come se avesse appena compreso qualcosa.  
“Tua madre, a quel gioco per 'mocciosi', ha dedicato fruttuosamente parte della propria carriera scolastica e qualcosa mi dice che si è innamorata di tuo padre nel giro di pochi mesi, dopo aver parlato con lui una dozzina di volte appena. Forse dovresti far pace con il tuo passato e la tua famiglia. Saresti meno acido,” gli suggerì, ora altezzosa nello sfoggio della propria psicologia da quattro soldi.  
Severus la osservò impassibile, anche se dentro di sé malediceva con veemenza l'intuito della donna, offeso nel profondo.  
 _Pace_. Lui non aveva mai provato nulla del genere in vita sua. Mai.  
Girando sui tacchi, abbatté qualche candelina dall'albero natalizio con il mantello: le calpestò come mozziconi di sigaretta, avviandosi a lunghi passi lontano dalla _strega_.  
Era così insulsa e mediocre. Probabilmente aveva trovato piacevole trascorrere del tempo con lei perché era talmente insignificante che era come ritrovarsi con un animale domestico: un gatto che gli teneva compagnia senza avanzare alcuna pretesa, neppure quella di essere apprezzata o anche solo ascoltata, pensò, ignorando volutamente lo sfogo appena concluso. A Brassica erano sufficienti due pasti caldi e un tetto sulla testa, benefici di cui poteva disporre solo grazie a lui, avrebbe fatto bene a ricordarle!  
Non vedeva l'ora che Lupin tornasse a Hogwarts, in modo da addossargli quella che si era tramutata in una spina nel fianco: lui e Brassica erano ovviamente in sintonia, tra animali... dannato Lupin, brontolò tra sé e sé, con i suoi stupidi sorrisi gentili... aveva creduto di aver finalmente trovato un'alleata che stesse dalla sua parte sempre e comunque, ma il licantropo non poteva certo permettergli di tenersela, si era sentito in dovere di _sedurla_...  
Scacciò con rabbia le puerili frivolezze da cui si era inspiegabilmente lasciato scuotere, per dedicarsi a qualcosa di più proficuo, anche per il suo ego. Ad esempio a Potter, che di ritorno dal San Mungo, oltre a sollevarlo dal peso dell'intollerabile compagnia del piccolo Lupin, era stato costretto ad ammettere che Severus aveva avuto _ragione_.  
“Tonks, a quanto pare, è davvero caduta dal letto come ha detto lei,” aveva spiegato corrucciato.  
Malgrado la soddisfazione provata, Severus sulle prima aveva faticato a convincersi che la sua battuta, seppur assolutamente plausibile, corrispondesse alla realtà.  
Ma l'imbranata non era certo tipo da coprire qualcuno che l'aveva brutalizzata a quel modo, a meno che, forse, se l'aggressore non fosse lo stesso Lupin.  
Severus pensò a sua madre e a come l'amore potesse rendere succubi, poi pensò a Tonks e a come non avesse nulla a che spartire con Eileen. Coerentemente con il proprio carattere, l'Auror avrebbe piuttosto progettato di farsi giustizia da sola, magari evirando il licantropo stupratore. Avrebbe ascoltato con attenzione la sua voce, una volta che Lupin fosse rientrato al castello, una tonalità più acuta del solito roco timbro avrebbe potuto dargli conferma della propria teoria.  
Esaurito il divertimento suscitato dalle proprie congetture, Severus restò con un lieve dubbio, sufficiente a fargli prendere una decisione. Anche se riteneva Lupin innocuo e Tonks una strega affetta da una forma potenzialmente letale di imbranataggine, il licantropo avrebbe trascorso i prossimi pleniluni assieme al teppista che si era preso in carico. In infermeria c'era una stanzetta apposita che avrebbero potuto tranquillamente dividere, protetta da incantesimi di sicurezza.  
   
   
***  
   
Teddy si lasciò cadere sulla confortevole poltrona giallonera dopo averla rivolta verso le vetrate, che offrivano uno scorcio compresso del prato ghiacciato all'esterno, come occhi dalle palpebre socchiuse. La Sala Comune di Tassorosso era calda e accogliente come l'abbraccio di una madre; Teddy l'aveva salutata a King's Cross solo qualche ora prima, la sua mamma, ed era già in pensiero per lei.  
Harry gli aveva spiegato che a ridurla in fin di vita era stato solo un banale incidente, di quelli che a sua madre capitavano molto spesso, ma Teddy non riusciva a scacciare la sensazione che si sbagliasse.  
Sospettava di peccare d'arroganza, pensando di saperne di più del capo della sezione Auror del Ministero, nonché eroe indiscusso dell'ultima guerra, ma era stato lui a trovare sua madre priva di sensi, aveva visto com'era ridotta. Qualcuno le aveva fatto del male e, forse, sarebbe tornato per portare a termine il lavoro.  
Assorto, non aveva notato l'intrusione di una ragazza nell'intimità in cui si era rifugiato; sbirciava alle sue spalle le fotografie che si era portato da Londra e che aveva disposto ordinatamente sulle cosce.  
“Chi sono?” ruppe il silenzio Eleanor, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa. “Lei è molto bella.”  
Teddy si ricompose velocemente: aveva i nervi a fior di pelle e non voleva che lei se ne accorgesse, né che capisse quanto l'avesse spaventato con la sua intromissione.  
“I miei nonni,” tagliò corto, augurandosi che se ne andasse via subito.  
Eleanor posò disinvoltamente le natiche sul bracciolo della sua poltrona, reggendosi il mento nella concavità di una mano mentre analizzava più accuratamente alcune delle immagini, che la salutarono allegramente.  
“Vedo. La strega assomiglia al professor Lupin.”  
Teddy, contrariato dalla maliziosa osservazione, sbuffò forte.  
“Ancora? Te l'ho già detto: mio padre è sposato!”  
“E allora? Non lo posso più neppure nominare, adesso?” finse costernazione lei, ridendo però sotto ai baffi.  
“Hai detto che mia nonna era bella e che mio padre le assomiglia, suona come un complimento, sai?” la scrutò severo, cercando di replicare l'inquietante sguardo che il preside aveva rivolto a lui. “E poi la nonna non era una strega.”  
Eleanor alzò gli occhi al basso soffitto.  
“Sei paranoico... E lui? È il padre di Colui che Teddy non Vuole sia Nominato?”  
Il commento suscitò in Teddy un sorriso spontaneo: non ricordava più l'ultima volta che aveva sorriso senza doversi sforzare di farlo.  
“No, Ted era il papà di mia mamma. Sono morti entrambi prima che io nascessi.”  
“Tu porti il nome di tuo nonno,” notò la ragazza.  
“Sì. Durante la Seconda Guerra Magica il nonno ha aiutato l'Ordine della Fenice e lui e nonna Andromeda sono stati torturati dai Mangiamorte, ma non hanno tradito Harry Potter. Sarebbero morti, piuttosto che tradirlo,” disse con orgoglio.  
Eleanor si chinò avidamente su di lui, gli occhi nocciola che scintillavano.  
“L'Ordine della Fenice,” scandì, con appassionato rispetto, “è così eccitante!”  
Teddy, prima delle vacanze natalizie, l'avrebbe impressionata ulteriormente confidandole che Harry Potter era il suo padrino e avrebbe concordato con lei che sì, l'Ordine della Fenice, la guerra, era tutto dannatamente eccitante.  
“Quando capisci che le persone a cui vuoi bene rischiano la vita, è solo spaventoso...” disse invece e alla vista della reazione stupita di Eleanor, si sentì di colpo molto più vecchio di lei.  
Tornando con il pensiero alla madre lontana e in pericolo, raccolse le fotografie delle persone piante dalla sua famiglia in un sottile mazzo e saltò giù dalla poltrona.  
“Dove vai?” gli chiese Eleanor.  
“Da mio padre.”  
Lei si accodò, sembrava preoccupata.  
“Ti accompagno.”  
“Come vuoi,” acconsentì lui, senza entusiasmo, “ma mantieni le distanze o dovrai vedertela con me.”  
“Quanto sei sciocco, ragazzino!” gli scompigliò i capelli lei.  
Quando entrarono nello studio di suo padre, lui stava disfacendo i bagagli e Teddy fu sorpreso di trovare Donny rannicchiato sul suo letto, in attesa.  
“Sto male,” gli borbottò l'amico, a mo' di spiegazione, “è quella dannata Antilupo!” recriminò poi rivolto all'adulto che stava salutando gentilmente Eleanor, alla ricerca di una qualche forma di solidarietà.  
Erano entrambi molto pallidi, con gli occhi affossati in occhiaie brunastre e la pelle sudaticcia appesa mollemente alle ossa dei loro visi, svuotati da un dimagrimento troppo repentino. Le mani di suo padre tremavano mentre riponeva i vestiti nei cassetti, come quelle di Donny, che penzolavano dai polsi trattenuti tra le ginocchia.  
A Teddy non erano mai parsi tanto simili prima d'allora, le manifestazioni della loro malattia li facevano sembrare parenti, come padre e figlio.  
“Grazie alla Pozione Antilupo non ci faremo del male,” lo blandì suo padre.  
“Se ci lasciassero liberi nella Foresta Proibita, non ci faremmo del male comunque!”  
“Ma potremmo farne ad altri.”  
Teddy sapeva che suo padre, da adolescente, aveva fatto esattamente quello che Donny suggeriva e immaginò che il suo sguardo si fosse fatto sfuggente per la vergogna di stargli nascondendo la verità.  
“E il nostro, di dolore, il _nostro_ non conta?” Donny si voltò verso Teddy, cercando in lui l'appoggio negatogli dall'adulto. “Sto aspettando il signor Lupin. D'ora in poi lui starà con me in infermeria, durante e dopo la trasformazione. Il preside,” insinuò, “non si fida più a lasciarlo tranquillo nella sua stanza.”  
Eleanor reagì più prontamente di Teddy.  
“Cosa? Ma è impazzito?” esplose scandalizzata. “Insomma, Donny, tu non puoi certo startene in dormitorio assieme agli altri ragazzi, ma lei a chi darebbe fastidio, professore?”  
“Ti ringrazio per la fiducia, Eleanor, ma è una precauzione necessaria,” replicò suo padre, turbando sia lei che Teddy.  
“Perché necessaria? Tu non hai mai fatto del male a nessuno, papà.”  
Lo vide mordicchiarsi ansiosamente le labbra.  
“Teddy ha ragione!”  
“Signor Lupin, a lei piace Eleanor?” intervenne Donny, ammiccando.  
“Certo,” rispose ingenuamente suo padre, confuso dal rossore che accese il viso della ragazza, “no, ti prego, non fraintendermi, non intendevo in senso romantico...”  
“Ma fisico sì, guardi che tette!” ghignò Donny, sperando nella partecipazione degli altri due maschi presenti alle sue sbruffonate. Teddy pensò che avesse ragione, l'aveva notato fin dal loro primo incontro sul treno per Hogwarts che Eleanor aveva dei seni molto grossi. A sorpresa lei, invece di compiacersi per il mezzo complimento ricevuto dall'insegnate che tanto le piaceva, cosa che avrebbe costretto Teddy a intervenire per mettere nuovamente in chiaro la situazione, mostrò solo un profondo imbarazzo.  
Suo padre, contrariato, allontanò lo sguardo dalla ragazza:  
“Donny, non ti permettere mai pi...”  
“Andiamo, guardi le sue tette! Che c'è, ha paura di non riuscire a controllarsi?”  
Questa volta fu suo padre, ad arrossire, cosa che Teddy pensava fosse fisicamente impossibile, considerando quanto intenso fosse il suo precedente pallore.  
“Beh, dev'essere proprio così, allora, visto che qui lei è l'unico a essere a disagio...” insinuò Donny, anche se il colorito di Eleanor stava ormai sfiorando una cupa sfumatura di ciclamino.  
“Ma la vuoi finire?” gli sibilò rabbiosamente contro la ragazza e con una veloce mossa sfoderò la bacchetta, pronta ad affatturarlo.  
Fu l'ingresso di Madama Chips a interrompere l'alterco.  
“Oh, non si preoccupi, io e il signor Lupin, la ragazzina, la stavamo mangiando _esclusivamente_ con gli occhi!” scherzò Donny, ma la donna non sorrise, soffermandosi preoccupata prima su Eleanor e poi su suo padre, che chinò il capo, colpevole.  
   


 

***  
   
Remus era tornato al suo lavoro d'insegnante prima che Tonks riuscisse a discutere con lui di quell'incantesimo anticoncezionale tralasciato la notte in cui, probabilmente a seguito di una caduta, aveva perso i sensi ed era stata ricoverata al San Mungo.  
Non era da lei rimandare una discussione tanto a lungo, di solito affrontava i problemi nel momento stesso in cui nascevano, era una persona pratica e puntava a una risoluzione veloce, anche se spesso non proprio indolore. Cosa le stava succedendo?  
Stesa sul divano del soggiorno alzò un braccio, lo scoprì e si pizzicò energicamente, certa che non avrebbe sentito alcun dolore perché era come se l'arto non le appartenesse più. Da quando aveva lasciato l'ospedale aveva sentito il proprio corpo farsi ogni giorno più estraneo, come se dopo la sua caduta si fosse scollegato e avessero imboccato due strade diverse.  
Remus, durante quello che era rimasto loro delle vacanze natalizie, non aveva tentato nulla che andasse oltre a qualche casta carezza. Tonks non solo aveva tollerato il suo pudore, l'aveva _incoraggiato_ , pur sospettando che in quella maniera alimentasse anche i deliranti timori dell'uomo riguardo l'evolversi della licantropia.  
La propria riluttanza nei riguardi del sesso la rincuorava persino, perché ricordava come, durante la precedente gravidanza, fosse al contrario stata assillata da un desiderio così inestinguibile da insinuarsi persino nel sonno. Seppur Remus, in diversi stadi della gestazione, si fosse mostrato restio a fare l'amore per paura di nuocere al bambino, aveva sempre finito col cedere piuttosto facilmente, desideroso com'era anche lui: aveva atteso così a lungo, prima di permettersi di amarla. Tonks non sapeva per quale bizzarro motivo avesse reagito così alla gravidanza, né se fosse normale. Forse era l'unico modo che la natura aveva trovato per farsi perdonare lo scempio che stava facendo del suo corpo.  
 _'Ogni gravidanza è diversa dall'altra', s_ osteneva però Molly, una fonte decisamente attendibile.  
Tonks ricercava ansiosamente sintomi che forse c'erano o forse no, le era difficile distinguere gli effetti della suggestione dalla realtà. Sapeva che le possibilità di rimanere incinta con un unico rapporto erano prossime allo zero, ma era l'irrazionalità ad avere la meglio.  
Si tastò con un gesto ostile il ventre, ostilità che le suscitò un senso di forte disgusto per se stessa e risentimento nei riguardi di Remus: perché aveva omesso di eseguire quel dannatissimo incantesimo? Era compito suo, perché era lui quello che era ammattito quando era rimasta incinta di Teddy!  
Strinse bellicosamente le braccia al petto, fingendo che non le sembrasse più gonfio e sensibile del solito.  
“Mamma!” chiamò a gran voce.  
Andromeda scese le scale con passo svelto, qualcosa stretto nella mano destra a cui Tonks non dedicò più di una veloce occhiata.  
“Come la vedresti, se ti dicessi che non è da scartare la possibilità che tu abbia un secondo nipotino?” buttò lì, quasi lo dicesse per dispetto.  
Sua madre s'immobilizzò.  
“Sei incinta?” Tacque un istante, il viso contratto in un'espressione di viva preoccupazione. “Come... come conseguenza a quello che ti ha condotto al San Mungo?”  
 _'Oh, dannazione, così non mi aiuti affatto!'_ , imprecò Tonks mentalmente.  
“Anche se fosse?” replicò, sforzandosi di apparire indifferente anche se la paura le stava scavando una caverna dentro allo stomaco.  
Andromeda la studiò con un'occhiata penetrante.  
“Se sei davvero convinta che sia stato Remus, l'abbiamo già affrontato una volta,” disse con studiata lentezza e Tonks capì che la sua recita non l'aveva incantata, il suo disagio le era arrivato forte e chiaro.  
“ _Se,_ ” meditò con un filo di voce. Ne era davvero certa? Era di Remus che ricordava e di nessun altro... e allora perché quella sensazione di estraneità che l'aveva accompagnava oltre le mura del San Mungo e che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso? Perché si sentiva come se fosse stata toccata da qualcosa di ripugnante?  
Sua madre emise un sospiro tremulo.  
“Tieni,” disse, allungandole una pergamena, “stavo rifacendo il tuo letto e dalla parte di Remus, infilata sotto al materasso, ho trovato questa. Lo sa Merlino perché la tenesse nascosta...”  
Sul foglio c'era una brevissima lista: due nomi tracciati a grandi lettere in stampatello.  
Il primo, 'Ninfadora Tonks', era scritto con dell'inchiostro nero e aveva una spunta a lato.  
Cercò di decifrare il secondo, che era tanto sbiadito da essere solo di qualche tonalità più scuro della pergamena.  
“Ele... Elena? No, c'è qualcos'altro... Eleanor? Il cognome è indecifrabile... ma chi Merlino è Eleanor?” sbottò, ingelosita.  
“E perché Remus teneva nascosta questa pergamena?” si domandò nuovamente Andromeda.  
“In un posto dove avrebbe potuto immaginare che l'avremmo facilmente trovata, tra l'altro...”  
Sua madre aggrottò la fronte.  
“Forse perché _voleva_ che fosse trovata.”  
 


	15. Chapter 15

Severus era sfuggito dalla gravosa situazione di casa Lupin da ormai tre giorni, durante i quali Brassica, a cui aveva incautamente offerto troppe informazioni prima di assentarsi, l'aveva assillato con insistenti richieste di notizie riguardo la sorte del licantropo.  
“Assillato? Insistenti?” sbottò la donna, incredula. “Ti ho domandato cortesemente cos'era accaduto a un mio collega in due occasioni. _Due_. Questa è la terza, e un semplice 'tutto bene' sarebbe sufficiente a tranquillizzarmi!”  
“Se tu fossi sinceramente in ansia per Lupin non daresti tanto per scontato che un 'tutto bene' possa corrispondere alla realtà,” insinuò malignamente Severus, “dici di essere _preoccupata_ , concetto che spacci come fosse un sinonimo di ciò che veramente sei: 'curiosa'. Spiacente, non lo è.”  
Brassica, che dava le spalle al maestoso albero natalizio amorevolmente decorato da Vitious nella Sala Grande, incrociò le braccia, piccata.  
“Non sono una pettegola, Severus,” si difese, tradendo però un vago rossore che lasciava ad intendere il contrario, “ad ogni modo, la scuola rincomincerà tra poco: domanderò direttamente a Remus se si sente bene o meno.”  
Severus la studiò incerto: o era una strega incredibilmente ottimista, o incredibilmente stupida, senza dimenticare che, quasi sempre, le due cose coincidevano.  
“Ovviamente starà da cani.”  
“Come?” impallidì Brassica, “allora è successo qualcosa di grave...”  
“Il prossimo plenilunio cadrà due giorni dopo l'inizio delle lezioni,” chiarì lui in tono saccente.  
La strega sussultò, ferita.  
“Mi tratti da stupida, quindi mi credi tale.”  
“Il tuo disprezzo per i Malandrini suggerirebbe il contrario, tuttavia...”  
“Tuttavia cosa?” gracchiò lei. “Le persone intelligenti sono al di sopra di tutti, quindi possono solo provare disprezzo, è questo ciò che pensi? L'ho notato, sai, che mi tratti come un tuo pari solo quando mostro antipatia per qualcuno, ma quando ti parlo delle mie passioni o di persone a cui sono affezionata...”  
Severus si lasciò sfuggire un verso sprezzante.  
“Le _Gobbiglie_? E _Lupin_? Sei affezionata a un puzzolente gioco per mocciosi e a una persona quasi altrettanto sgradevole che hai odiato per sette anni, dopo averci parlato quante volte, una dozzina in quattro mesi?”  
Brassica si ritrasse come se avesse appena cercato di morderla, arrossendo violentemente; rimase ferma e muta, assoggettata al suo sguardo arcigno, fino a che un lampo le illuminò gli occhi, come se avesse appena compreso qualcosa.  
“Tua madre, a quel gioco per 'mocciosi', ha dedicato fruttuosamente parte della propria carriera scolastica e qualcosa mi dice che si è innamorata di tuo padre nel giro di pochi mesi, dopo aver parlato con lui una dozzina di volte appena. Forse dovresti far pace con il tuo passato e la tua famiglia. Saresti meno acido,” gli suggerì, ora altezzosa nello sfoggio della propria psicologia da quattro soldi.  
Severus la osservò impassibile, anche se dentro di sé malediceva con veemenza l'intuito della donna, offeso nel profondo.  
 _Pace_. Lui non aveva mai provato nulla del genere in vita sua. Mai.  
Girando sui tacchi, abbatté qualche candelina dall'albero natalizio con il mantello: le calpestò come mozziconi di sigaretta, avviandosi a lunghi passi lontano dalla _strega_.  
Era così insulsa e mediocre. Probabilmente aveva trovato piacevole trascorrere del tempo con lei perché era talmente insignificante che era come ritrovarsi con un animale domestico: un gatto che gli teneva compagnia senza avanzare alcuna pretesa, neppure quella di essere apprezzata o anche solo ascoltata, pensò, ignorando volutamente lo sfogo appena concluso. A Brassica erano sufficienti due pasti caldi e un tetto sulla testa, benefici di cui poteva disporre solo grazie a lui, avrebbe fatto bene a ricordarle!  
Non vedeva l'ora che Lupin tornasse a Hogwarts, in modo da addossargli quella che si era tramutata in una spina nel fianco: lui e Brassica erano ovviamente in sintonia, tra animali... dannato Lupin, brontolò tra sé e sé, con i suoi stupidi sorrisi gentili... aveva creduto di aver finalmente trovato un'alleata che stesse dalla sua parte sempre e comunque, ma il licantropo non poteva certo permettergli di tenersela, si era sentito in dovere di _sedurla_...  
Scacciò con rabbia le puerili frivolezze da cui si era inspiegabilmente lasciato scuotere, per dedicarsi a qualcosa di più proficuo, anche per il suo ego. Ad esempio a Potter, che di ritorno dal San Mungo, oltre a sollevarlo dal peso dell'intollerabile compagnia del piccolo Lupin, era stato costretto ad ammettere che Severus aveva avuto _ragione_.  
“Tonks, a quanto pare, è davvero caduta dal letto come ha detto lei,” aveva spiegato corrucciato.  
Malgrado la soddisfazione provata, Severus sulle prima aveva faticato a convincersi che la sua battuta, seppur assolutamente plausibile, corrispondesse alla realtà.  
Ma l'imbranata non era certo tipo da coprire qualcuno che l'aveva brutalizzata a quel modo, a meno che, forse, se l'aggressore non fosse lo stesso Lupin.  
Severus pensò a sua madre e a come l'amore potesse rendere succubi, poi pensò a Tonks e a come non avesse nulla a che spartire con Eileen. Coerentemente con il proprio carattere, l'Auror avrebbe piuttosto progettato di farsi giustizia da sola, magari evirando il licantropo stupratore. Avrebbe ascoltato con attenzione la sua voce, una volta che Lupin fosse rientrato al castello, una tonalità più acuta del solito roco timbro avrebbe potuto dargli conferma della propria teoria.  
Esaurito il divertimento suscitato dalle proprie congetture, Severus restò con un lieve dubbio, sufficiente a fargli prendere una decisione. Anche se riteneva Lupin innocuo e Tonks una strega affetta da una forma potenzialmente letale di imbranataggine, il licantropo avrebbe trascorso i prossimi pleniluni assieme al teppista che si era preso in carico. In infermeria c'era una stanzetta apposita che avrebbero potuto tranquillamente dividere, protetta da incantesimi di sicurezza.  
   
   
***  
   
Teddy si lasciò cadere sulla confortevole poltrona giallonera dopo averla rivolta verso le vetrate, che offrivano uno scorcio compresso del prato ghiacciato all'esterno, come occhi dalle palpebre socchiuse. La Sala Comune di Tassorosso era calda e accogliente come l'abbraccio di una madre; Teddy l'aveva salutata a King's Cross solo qualche ora prima, la sua mamma, ed era già in pensiero per lei.  
Harry gli aveva spiegato che a ridurla in fin di vita era stato solo un banale incidente, di quelli che a sua madre capitavano molto spesso, ma Teddy non riusciva a scacciare la sensazione che si sbagliasse.  
Sospettava di peccare d'arroganza, pensando di saperne di più del capo della sezione Auror del Ministero, nonché eroe indiscusso dell'ultima guerra, ma era stato lui a trovare sua madre priva di sensi, aveva visto com'era ridotta. Qualcuno le aveva fatto del male e, forse, sarebbe tornato per portare a termine il lavoro.  
Assorto, non aveva notato l'intrusione di una ragazza nell'intimità in cui si era rifugiato; sbirciava alle sue spalle le fotografie che si era portato da Londra e che aveva disposto ordinatamente sulle cosce.  
“Chi sono?” ruppe il silenzio Eleanor, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa. “Lei è molto bella.”  
Teddy si ricompose velocemente: aveva i nervi a fior di pelle e non voleva che lei se ne accorgesse, né che capisse quanto l'avesse spaventato con la sua intromissione.  
“I miei nonni,” tagliò corto, augurandosi che se ne andasse via subito.  
Eleanor posò disinvoltamente le natiche sul bracciolo della sua poltrona, reggendosi il mento nella concavità di una mano mentre analizzava più accuratamente alcune delle immagini, che la salutarono allegramente.  
“Vedo. La strega assomiglia al professor Lupin.”  
Teddy, contrariato dalla maliziosa osservazione, sbuffò forte.  
“Ancora? Te l'ho già detto: mio padre è sposato!”  
“E allora? Non lo posso più neppure nominare, adesso?” finse costernazione lei, ridendo però sotto ai baffi.  
“Hai detto che mia nonna era bella e che mio padre le assomiglia, suona come un complimento, sai?” la scrutò severo, cercando di replicare l'inquietante sguardo che il preside aveva rivolto a lui. “E poi la nonna non era una strega.”  
Eleanor alzò gli occhi al basso soffitto.  
“Sei paranoico... E lui? È il padre di Colui che Teddy non Vuole sia Nominato?”  
Il commento suscitò in Teddy un sorriso spontaneo: non ricordava più l'ultima volta che aveva sorriso senza doversi sforzare di farlo.  
“No, Ted era il papà di mia mamma. Sono morti entrambi prima che io nascessi.”  
“Tu porti il nome di tuo nonno,” notò la ragazza.  
“Sì. Durante la Seconda Guerra Magica il nonno ha aiutato l'Ordine della Fenice e lui e nonna Andromeda sono stati torturati dai Mangiamorte, ma non hanno tradito Harry Potter. Sarebbero morti, piuttosto che tradirlo,” disse con orgoglio.  
Eleanor si chinò avidamente su di lui, gli occhi nocciola che scintillavano.  
“L'Ordine della Fenice,” scandì, con appassionato rispetto, “è così eccitante!”  
Teddy, prima delle vacanze natalizie, l'avrebbe impressionata ulteriormente confidandole che Harry Potter era il suo padrino e avrebbe concordato con lei che sì, l'Ordine della Fenice, la guerra, era tutto dannatamente eccitante.  
“Quando capisci che le persone a cui vuoi bene rischiano la vita, è solo spaventoso...” disse invece e alla vista della reazione stupita di Eleanor, si sentì di colpo molto più vecchio di lei.  
Tornando con il pensiero alla madre lontana e in pericolo, raccolse le fotografie delle persone piante dalla sua famiglia in un sottile mazzo e saltò giù dalla poltrona.  
“Dove vai?” gli chiese Eleanor.  
“Da mio padre.”  
Lei si accodò, sembrava preoccupata.  
“Ti accompagno.”  
“Come vuoi,” acconsentì lui, senza entusiasmo, “ma mantieni le distanze o dovrai vedertela con me.”  
“Quanto sei sciocco, ragazzino!” gli scompigliò i capelli lei.  
Quando entrarono nello studio di suo padre, lui stava disfacendo i bagagli e Teddy fu sorpreso di trovare Donny rannicchiato sul suo letto, in attesa.  
“Sto male,” gli borbottò l'amico, a mo' di spiegazione, “è quella dannata Antilupo!” recriminò poi rivolto all'adulto che stava salutando gentilmente Eleanor, alla ricerca di una qualche forma di solidarietà.  
Erano entrambi molto pallidi, con gli occhi affossati in occhiaie brunastre e la pelle sudaticcia appesa mollemente alle ossa dei loro visi, svuotati da un dimagrimento troppo repentino. Le mani di suo padre tremavano mentre riponeva i vestiti nei cassetti, come quelle di Donny, che penzolavano dai polsi trattenuti tra le ginocchia.  
A Teddy non erano mai parsi tanto simili prima d'allora, le manifestazioni della loro malattia li facevano sembrare parenti, come padre e figlio.  
“Grazie alla Pozione Antilupo non ci faremo del male,” lo blandì suo padre.  
“Se ci lasciassero liberi nella Foresta Proibita, non ci faremmo del male comunque!”  
“Ma potremmo farne ad altri.”  
Teddy sapeva che suo padre, da adolescente, aveva fatto esattamente quello che Donny suggeriva e immaginò che il suo sguardo si fosse fatto sfuggente per la vergogna di stargli nascondendo la verità.  
“E il nostro, di dolore, il _nostro_ non conta?” Donny si voltò verso Teddy, cercando in lui l'appoggio negatogli dall'adulto. “Sto aspettando il signor Lupin. D'ora in poi lui starà con me in infermeria, durante e dopo la trasformazione. Il preside,” insinuò, “non si fida più a lasciarlo tranquillo nella sua stanza.”  
Eleanor reagì più prontamente di Teddy.  
“Cosa? Ma è impazzito?” esplose scandalizzata. “Insomma, Donny, tu non puoi certo startene in dormitorio assieme agli altri ragazzi, ma lei a chi darebbe fastidio, professore?”  
“Ti ringrazio per la fiducia, Eleanor, ma è una precauzione necessaria,” replicò suo padre, turbando sia lei che Teddy.  
“Perché necessaria? Tu non hai mai fatto del male a nessuno, papà.”  
Lo vide mordicchiarsi ansiosamente le labbra.  
“Teddy ha ragione!”  
“Signor Lupin, a lei piace Eleanor?” intervenne Donny, ammiccando.  
“Certo,” rispose ingenuamente suo padre, confuso dal rossore che accese il viso della ragazza, “no, ti prego, non fraintendermi, non intendevo in senso romantico...”  
“Ma fisico sì, guardi che tette!” ghignò Donny, sperando nella partecipazione degli altri due maschi presenti alle sue sbruffonate. Teddy pensò che avesse ragione, l'aveva notato fin dal loro primo incontro sul treno per Hogwarts che Eleanor aveva dei seni molto grossi. A sorpresa lei, invece di compiacersi per il mezzo complimento ricevuto dall'insegnate che tanto le piaceva, cosa che avrebbe costretto Teddy a intervenire per mettere nuovamente in chiaro la situazione, mostrò solo un profondo imbarazzo.  
Suo padre, contrariato, allontanò lo sguardo dalla ragazza:  
“Donny, non ti permettere mai pi...”  
“Andiamo, guardi le sue tette! Che c'è, ha paura di non riuscire a controllarsi?”  
Questa volta fu suo padre, ad arrossire, cosa che Teddy pensava fosse fisicamente impossibile, considerando quanto intenso fosse il suo precedente pallore.  
“Beh, dev'essere proprio così, allora, visto che qui lei è l'unico a essere a disagio...” insinuò Donny, anche se il colorito di Eleanor stava ormai sfiorando una cupa sfumatura di ciclamino.  
“Ma la vuoi finire?” gli sibilò rabbiosamente contro la ragazza e con una veloce mossa sfoderò la bacchetta, pronta ad affatturarlo.  
Fu l'ingresso di Madama Chips a interrompere l'alterco.  
“Oh, non si preoccupi, io e il signor Lupin, la ragazzina, la stavamo mangiando _esclusivamente_ con gli occhi!” scherzò Donny, ma la donna non sorrise, soffermandosi preoccupata prima su Eleanor e poi su suo padre, che chinò il capo, colpevole.  
   
***  
   
Remus era tornato al suo lavoro d'insegnante prima che Tonks riuscisse a discutere con lui di quell'incantesimo anticoncezionale tralasciato la notte in cui, probabilmente a seguito di una caduta, aveva perso i sensi ed era stata ricoverata al San Mungo.  
Non era da lei rimandare una discussione tanto a lungo, di solito affrontava i problemi nel momento stesso in cui nascevano, era una persona pratica e puntava a una risoluzione veloce, anche se spesso non proprio indolore. Cosa le stava succedendo?  
Stesa sul divano del soggiorno alzò un braccio, lo scoprì e si pizzicò energicamente, certa che non avrebbe sentito alcun dolore perché era come se l'arto non le appartenesse più. Da quando aveva lasciato l'ospedale aveva sentito il proprio corpo farsi ogni giorno più estraneo, come se dopo la sua caduta si fosse scollegato e avessero imboccato due strade diverse.  
Remus, durante quello che era rimasto loro delle vacanze natalizie, non aveva tentato nulla che andasse oltre a qualche casta carezza. Tonks non solo aveva tollerato il suo pudore, l'aveva _incoraggiato_ , pur sospettando che in quella maniera alimentasse anche i deliranti timori dell'uomo riguardo l'evolversi della licantropia.  
La propria riluttanza nei riguardi del sesso la rincuorava persino, perché ricordava come, durante la precedente gravidanza, fosse al contrario stata assillata da un desiderio così inestinguibile da insinuarsi persino nel sonno. Seppur Remus, in diversi stadi della gestazione, si fosse mostrato restio a fare l'amore per paura di nuocere al bambino, aveva sempre finito col cedere piuttosto facilmente, desideroso com'era anche lui: aveva atteso così a lungo, prima di permettersi di amarla. Tonks non sapeva per quale bizzarro motivo avesse reagito così alla gravidanza, né se fosse normale. Forse era l'unico modo che la natura aveva trovato per farsi perdonare lo scempio che stava facendo del suo corpo.  
 _'Ogni gravidanza è diversa dall'altra', s_ osteneva però Molly, una fonte decisamente attendibile.  
Tonks ricercava ansiosamente sintomi che forse c'erano o forse no, le era difficile distinguere gli effetti della suggestione dalla realtà. Sapeva che le possibilità di rimanere incinta con un unico rapporto erano prossime allo zero, ma era l'irrazionalità ad avere la meglio.  
Si tastò con un gesto ostile il ventre, ostilità che le suscitò un senso di forte disgusto per se stessa e risentimento nei riguardi di Remus: perché aveva omesso di eseguire quel dannatissimo incantesimo? Era compito suo, perché era lui quello che era ammattito quando era rimasta incinta di Teddy!  
Strinse bellicosamente le braccia al petto, fingendo che non le sembrasse più gonfio e sensibile del solito.  
“Mamma!” chiamò a gran voce.  
Andromeda scese le scale con passo svelto, qualcosa stretto nella mano destra a cui Tonks non dedicò più di una veloce occhiata.  
“Come la vedresti, se ti dicessi che non è da scartare la possibilità che tu abbia un secondo nipotino?” buttò lì, quasi lo dicesse per dispetto.  
Sua madre s'immobilizzò.  
“Sei incinta?” Tacque un istante, il viso contratto in un'espressione di viva preoccupazione. “Come... come conseguenza a quello che ti ha condotto al San Mungo?”  
 _'Oh, dannazione, così non mi aiuti affatto!'_ , imprecò Tonks mentalmente.  
“Anche se fosse?” replicò, sforzandosi di apparire indifferente anche se la paura le stava scavando una caverna dentro allo stomaco.  
Andromeda la studiò con un'occhiata penetrante.  
“Se sei davvero convinta che sia stato Remus, l'abbiamo già affrontato una volta,” disse con studiata lentezza e Tonks capì che la sua recita non l'aveva incantata, il suo disagio le era arrivato forte e chiaro.  
“ _Se,_ ” meditò con un filo di voce. Ne era davvero certa? Era di Remus che ricordava e di nessun altro... e allora perché quella sensazione di estraneità che l'aveva accompagnava oltre le mura del San Mungo e che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso? Perché si sentiva come se fosse stata toccata da qualcosa di ripugnante?  
Sua madre emise un sospiro tremulo.  
“Tieni,” disse, allungandole una pergamena, “stavo rifacendo il tuo letto e dalla parte di Remus, infilata sotto al materasso, ho trovato questa. Lo sa Merlino perché la tenesse nascosta...”  
Sul foglio c'era una brevissima lista: due nomi tracciati a grandi lettere in stampatello.  
Il primo, 'Ninfadora Tonks', era scritto con dell'inchiostro nero e aveva una spunta a lato.  
Cercò di decifrare il secondo, che era tanto sbiadito da essere solo di qualche tonalità più scuro della pergamena.  
“Ele... Elena? No, c'è qualcos'altro... Eleanor? Il cognome è indecifrabile... ma chi Merlino è Eleanor?” sbottò, ingelosita.  
“E perché Remus teneva nascosta questa pergamena?” si domandò nuovamente Andromeda.  
“In un posto dove avrebbe potuto immaginare che l'avremmo facilmente trovata, tra l'altro...”  
Sua madre aggrottò la fronte.  
“Forse perché _voleva_ che fosse trovata.”  
 


	16. Chapter 16

Il preside si era schierato di fronte all'ingresso della Sala Comune di Tassorosso poco dopo l'assalto della coppia di lupi mannari a Eleanor Green, avanzando verso la piccola folla di ragazzi affluita oltre le botti in modo da costringerla ad arretrare fin dentro al grosso coperchio di una di esse e da lì al locale circolare da cui erano provenuti.  
Teddy, raggiunto dalle urla di Eleanor e dai versi dei lupi, abbandonò precipitosamente la sua stanza, avvertendo la luna piena appena sorta come una presenza tangibile, quasi la trasportasse sulle proprie spalle.  
“Ho sentito degli ululati,” disse tremante, presagendo qualcosa di terribile.  
Malgrado la poca forza che era riuscito a imprimere alla voce, il gruppo si voltò verso di lui.  
“Ha riconosciuto suo padre!” lo additò un ragazzo del suo anno, scosso da violenti brividi.  
Le gambe di Teddy si fecero molli come stringhe di liquirizia lasciate al sole, non crollò con il sedere a terra solo perché intercettò casualmente uno dei morbidi divani della Sala Comune.  
Stava ancora cercando di racimolare il coraggio necessario ad ascoltare una qualsiasi spiegazione, quando il preside inchiodò i ragazzi con il suo sguardo più truce, promettendo l'arresto a chiunque avesse aperto bocca su ciò che era avvenuto pochi minuti prima. Sarebbe stato esclusivamente _lui_ a raccogliere eventuali testimonianze.  
Quando si fu ripreso a sufficienza da rimettersi in piedi, tutto ciò che venne concesso a Teddy fu la laconica spiegazione fornitagli dal preside stesso: i lupi mannari erano fuggiti dall'infermeria, ma ora erano al sicuro. Nessun accenno alle condizioni della sua compagna di Casa.  
Al primo albeggiare della mattina seguente, la professoressa Sprite lo raggiunse nella Sala Comune, dove Teddy aveva trascorso insonne quella notte infinita, e lo rassicurò gentilmente, spiegandogli che sia Remus che Eleanor erano stati trasferiti al San Mungo e che non doveva preoccuparsi. Donny, invece, si trovava ancora a Hogwarts, si stavano prendendo cura di lui nell'aula professori ma assolutamente no, non gli sarebbe stato concesso d'incontrarlo, per ora.  
Dovette attendere quello che gli sembrò un secolo prima di avere l'occasione di agire; aveva tallonato i Prefetti fin dal momento in cui erano scesi dai letti a baldacchino e quando finalmente Derek, il neo eletto del quinto anno, si chiuse nel bagno del dormitorio, indossò svelto gli abiti che si era preventivamente procurato, mise in tasca gli occhiali-giocattolo a cui aveva strappato gli occhi finti che balzavano oltre i cerchi senza lenti e assunse le sembianze del ragazzo, stratagemma che gli permise di lasciare la Sala Comune all'alba senza destare sospetti. Anche se non era bravo quanto sua madre con le Metamorfosi, la sua versione di Derek era discreta e quella di Harry Potter, pur approssimativa, fu ancor più convincente e gli permise di imbrogliare l'Auror che si stropicciava vigorosamente gli occhi davanti alla stanza che stava sorvegliando.  
Mentre si avvicinava all'aula professori, Teddy aveva temuto di dover affrontare gli insegnanti, Piton, o, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, Harry stesso, invece l'Auror lo accolse con un:  
“Gli insegnanti sono migrati in massa nell'ufficio del preside,” che tradì involontariamente l'ubicazione di tutta la truppa, “ho origliato dal camino: discutono di alcuni dettagli interessanti forniti dall'infermiera della scuola.”  
“Bravo. Io entro,” grugnì lui, fingendo di trovarsi a suo agio nella pelle del suo padrino quanto negli abiti trafugati dalla stanza di quattro ragazzi del settimo anno: per sua fortuna gli Auror non indossavano divise.  
“Capo...” gli lasciò il passo l'uomo. Con grande sollievo di Teddy non sembrò notare né gli occhiali finti, né nessuna delle piccole imperfezioni fisiche che non era riuscito ad aggiustare.  
Donny era steso su un lettino, evocato appresso alla parete perlinata del locale; quando lo udì entrare, alzò faticosamente la testa e gli sorrise.  
“Sapevo che saresti venuto.”  
Il bambino si bloccò, era stato immediatamente riconosciuto. Forse aveva notato che i suoi occhi non erano verdi, o che la saetta sulla fronte era capovolta.  
“Come hai fatto?”  
“Il tuo odore.”  
“Oh.” Teddy giocherellò con la manica del maglione, distogliendo imbarazzato lo sguardo dalle spalle e dalle braccia scoperte dell'amico, avvolte quasi integralmente da lunghe strisce di garza macchiata da sangue lucente. “Donny, lo so che stai molto male, ma...”  
Il ragazzo scosse il capo.  
“Non importa, abbiamo poco tempo, per cui non interrompermi,” saettò lo sguardo verso la porta, come se si aspettasse un'irruzione da un momento all'altro. Teddy avrebbe voluto spiegargli che erano al sicuro: era stato bravo a imbrogliare l'Auror, ma non osò ribattere.  
“È stato tuo padre: ci ha morsi,” si toccò le medicazioni con un dito, “prima me, poi Eleanor. Ma non è colpa sua,” si affrettò a puntualizzare, costringendolo a sostenere il suo sguardo.  
“No...” gemette lui, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Era una menzogna, _doveva_ essere una menzogna! La Pozione Antilupo impediva alla luna piena di far diventare suo padre cattivo!  
“Ricordi quando ti dissi dei segreti che il signor Lupin non voleva condividere con te, perché tu non sei un licantropo?”  
Teddy annuì, cercando di trattenere le lacrime: desiderava strozzarlo, invece continuò ad ascoltare.  
“Che i lupi mannari impazziscono, quando lo sono da troppi anni, è uno di quelli.”  
“Mio padre non è pazzo!” protestò. Voleva un bene infinito a Donny, ma non poteva permettergli di infangare la sua famiglia.  
“Non c'è tempo, Teddy,” lo zittì il ragazzo, cereo, macilento e al tempo stesso determinato come un eroe che, a dispetto della sofferenza, non s'arrende, “lo è, ed è meglio così, credimi. Se uno è pazzo non ha colpa di niente, il Wizengamot probabilmente lo condannerà al carcere a vita, ma io la penso così...”  
La voce di Teddy si ridusse a un rotto bisbiglio.  
“L'ergastolo a mio padre?” pigolò atterrito, con gli occhi che bruciavano come se le lacrime bloccate tra le sue ciglia fossero aceto.  
“Ascoltami. Piton possiede la pozione giusta per guarire tuo padre dalla pazzia, ma non gliela darà mai, lo odia troppo.”  
Anche solo prendere in considerazione che tutto ciò che Donny gli aveva riversato addosso corrispondesse alla verità rappresentò, per lui, un sacrificio immane.  
“Tu sei l'unico che possa aiutarlo,” riprese Donny, “la parte più difficile da copiare sarà, credo, il suo _mostruoso_ naso,” valutò, osservando intensamente, celato dietro al volto di Harry, Teddy il Metamorfomagus.  
   
***  
   
Brassica, poggiata alla parete della stanza blindata del San Mungo dove avevano trasportato Remus, la accolse con un tiepido sorriso.  
Tonks era ancora piuttosto debole, ma neppure sua madre aveva cercato di impedirle di uscire di casa: Andromeda sapeva che ostacolandola non avrebbe ottenuto nulla più di un'occhiataccia.  
Seppellito sotto le coperte, Remus dormiva o fingeva di farlo, così Tonks rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo alla sua collega.  
“Neville si è offerto immediatamente di accompagnare Remus, ma io sono stata irremovibile, così...” le spiegò Brassica, con un tono sufficientemente incerto da accendere in lei vaghi sospetti, anche perché era sicura che i due insegnanti non avessero stretto un'amicizia talmente profonda da rendere indispensabile la presenza della donna al suo capezzale.  
“Così cosa?” la incalzò quindi, guardinga.  
La strega arrossì leggermente, la mascella contratta, muta rigidità che mantenne per non più di qualche secondo, innervosita dal cipiglio indagatore assunto da Tonks.  
“Faccio compagnia a Remus per dispetto a Severus,” confessò, dando una scrollata di spalle.  
Tonks si complimentò mentalmente con lei: confidarle subito la verità era stata la strategia vincente per togliersi di dosso in maniera indolore un'Auror che gliel'avrebbe estorta comunque.  
“Ottimo,” le sorrise in segno d'approvazione: conoscendolo, sicuramente Piton si era meritato il dispetto.  
Tonks tornò a concentrarsi su Remus, le era stato comunicato tramite gufo che l'avevano portato al San Mungo, ma non il motivo che aveva spinto il preside a liberarsi di lui; forse aveva a che fare con la presenza di Brassica?  
“Ho cercato di parlare con Ron,” disse, indicando con un pollice alle proprie spalle, “ma prima di attaccare con la cronaca mi ha supplicato di non turbarmi come succede sempre alle donne. Inevitabile che lo piantassi lì su due piedi...”  
“Se vuoi, posso raccontarti io,” le propose l'altra donna. Anche se fremeva palesemente dalla voglia di vuotare il sacco, si soffermò impensierita sul corpo di Remus, che gonfiava le coperte con il suo respiro.  
“È probabile che ci stia ascoltando,” l'avvertì Tonks, per permetterle di regolarsi di conseguenza.  
“Oh. Ecco... a Hogwarts una ragazza è stata morsa da un licantropo, stanotte,” sfrondò, vinta dal timore di dire una parola di troppo davanti al collega malato.  
Tonks sentì il cuore balzarle in gola, le sembrava impossibile che una cosa simile fosse accaduta veramente.  
“All'interno del castello?”  
“Sì.”  
“E come Merlino ha fatto a entrare...” si interruppe, ingoiando il resto della domanda. Indugiò con lo sguardo sulla grossa gobba rappresentata da Remus, una mano tremante che s'infilava nella tasca del mantello, stringendosi attorno alla pergamena su cui anche il secondo nome aveva acquistato, ore prima, nitidezza.  
“Brassica, ti spiace?” mormorò, invitando la donna a lasciare la stanza. Poi, con voce più decisa: “Dì a Ron che più tardi parlerò con lui, se promette di non turbarsi troppo.”  
Tonks si sedette sul bordo del letto che, solitario, occupava un locale per il resto completamente spoglio.  
“In che casino ti sei ficcato? Credono che sia stato tu ad assalire Eleanor Green?” suggerì con perspicacia. Impossibile, ormai, ignorare il significato di quei nomi tracciati sulla pergamena.  
Non fu sorpresa di vedere Remus riemergere dalle coperte: non aveva un bell'aspetto, ma era vigile.  
“Se non hai parlato con Ron, come sai...?” le chiese con voce rauca.  
Tonks descrisse i bordi della pergamena con un dito, non riusciva a controllare il tremito delle mani e la nausea le strinse la gola come un cappio.  
“Sei stato tu?” buttò fuori, quasi fosse costretta.  
L'espressione di Remus si chiuse come un pugno.  
“Non lo crede neppure Severus, tu sì?” replicò con una freddezza che gli era estranea.  
Tonks si affrettò a negare: non poteva essere stata lei a pronunciare quell'oscenità!  
“So che è impossibile per un licantropo superare le mura del castello, quindi l'attacco deve essere avvenuto dall'interno.” Osservò intensamente Remus che, spalle al muro, manteneva la mascella contratta, lo sguardo duro e al tempo stesso pieno d'angoscia. “È stato Donny, ovviamente,” decretò.  
La reazione che scatenò la colse impreparata.  
“Donny non esiste!” le ringhiò Remus con insolita aggressività, poi, vinto dall'incertezza, girò gli occhi di lato. “Oppure... sono completamente fuori di testa. Ma non credo.”  
Tonks soppesò esclusivamente la prima opzione.  
“Come puoi dire che non esiste? Ho lavato i suoi calzini e, credimi, per uno che non esiste li faceva puzzare parecchio...”  
Lui l'afferrò debolmente per le spalle, le sue braccia divennero subito un peso morto e non riuscì a impedire che scivolassero giù, sul copriletto.  
“Stai lontana da lui. Qualunque cosa succeda, tu e Teddy dovete stargli alla larga!”  
“O mi spieghi di cosa Merlino stai blaterando o inizierò a credere di aver scelto l'opzione sbagliata!”  
Remus strinse le labbra, la voce tagliente.  
“Sono anni che date la caccia a Greyback. Congratulazioni, l'avete catturato.”  
“Com'è che ci è sfuggito?” reagì malamente lei, sentendosi presa in giro.  
“Harry, Hermione, tu, io... abbiamo tutti creduto alla sua messinscena. Donny è, in realtà, Fenrir Greyback. Non so come sia possibile, so solo che è così.”  
Tonks non pensò neppure per un istante che la dichiarazione del marito fosse una follia, quello che invece ricordò fu che Donny era l'unica persona che, oltre a Teddy, era con lei la notte in cui era stata aggredita.  
Nessuno aveva sospettato di lui perché davano tutti per scontato che le sue capacità magiche non fossero all'altezza, gli Schiantesimi non erano materia da primo anno.  
Tonks si strinse istintivamente le braccia attorno al ventre, al tempo stesso furiosa e a un passo dalla disperazione.  
Respinse le lacrime al formulare di un pensiero: Greyback era certamente in grado di Schiantare.  
“Perché Merlino hai tralasciato quel dannato Incantesimo Contraccettivo?” urlò in faccia al marito, mentre i suoi ricordi tornavano ad occupare la giusta posizione nella cronologia degli eventi, vincendo il blando Incantesimo di Memoria che li aveva mescolati e distorti. “Il bambino potrebbe essere tuo quanto suo!”  
Conosceva bene l'espressione che assunse il volto dell'altro, l'aveva già scorta dodici anni prima.  
“Di quale... di quale bambino stai parlando?” balbettò Remus, gettando occhiate fugaci alla sua pancia.  
“Nella Stamberga Strillante, prima di Natale!” lo ignorò lei, proseguendo come un treno. “Perché non hai usato quella cazzo di bacchetta?”  
Lui esitò.  
“Non l'ho fatto... non l'ho fatto perché ero certo che tu non fossi fertile, quel giorno.”  
Tonks non ci poteva credere: lo afferrò per la camicia da notte dell'ospedale, scuotendo il suo corpo macilento con tutte le forze.  
“Tu sai quando posso rimanere incinta? E Teddy, allora? Ti sei sbagliato, hai sbagliato e non hai imparato niente, potresti aver sbagliato di nuovo, vero? _Vero?_ ”  
Remus non le rispose subito, impressionato dalla sua collera e dalla supplica che non era riuscita a nascondergli.  
“Sì,” ammise, lo sguardo elusivo, “potrebbe essere.”  
Tonks volle credergli, lo volle con tutta se stessa.  
“Sei incinta?” le venne domandato con grande riluttanza.  
Annuì, muta, le labbra che tremavano.  
Remus allargò le braccia e lei si piegò su di lui, rifugiandosi nella sua gracile stretta.  
“Comunque sia, il bambino è _tuo_ ,” le sussurrò, e lei riuscì solo a pensare a come liberarsene. Poteva faticare più del dovuto, poteva _cadere_. Nessuno si sarebbe insospettito, lei inciampava praticamente sempre.  
Nessuno tranne Remus, ma lui l'avrebbe capita.  
Greyback.  
Neppure nei suoi peggiori incubi avrebbe potuto immaginare un orrore simile e le sembrava che si muovesse dentro di lei, quel sudicio licantropo, come quella notte. Il senso di estraneità che la seguiva dalle vacanze di Natale aveva ora un nome.  
Estrasse la pergamena dal mantello, gettandola a Remus.  
“Quel porco vuole incastrarti,” bisbigliò, maledicendosi per il tremolio della propria voce.  
Lui la raccolse: un altro nome si era aggiunto ai primi due, nulla più di un'ombra.  
“Chi altri sa di questa?”  
“Mia madre.”  
“Questa è la mia calligrafia...” l'avvertì Remus, permettendo di nuovo al dubbio di insinuarsi in lui.  
“Non t'azzardare! Tu scrivi in stampatello, che ci vuole a imitare la tua scrittura? Non l'hai scritto tu, non sei pazzo, discorso chiuso!” era esausta e disperata, non poteva badare anche a lui.  
“Non dovremmo essere noi a stabilirlo, devi consegnare la pergamena a Harry. Non ti permetterò di nascondergli delle prove, ne va' della tua carriera...”  
Remus non attese il suo consenso prima di chiamare Ron.  
   
***  
   
“La tua avventura è durata fin troppo, Lupin. Credevi sul serio di poterla fare franca?”  
Teddy, come aveva previsto Donny, era stato smascherato solo una manciata di minuti dopo il suo ingresso nell'aula dei professori, ossia il tempo necessario all'Auror di guardia per raggiungere il camino della stanza di fronte e mettersi in comunicazione con l'ufficio del preside.  
“Professore, lasci che parli io a Teddy,” lo fermò Harry.  
Il preside lo osservò torvo, poi spostò lo sguardo sull'altro Harry.  
“Ho la _nausea_ ,” sibilò, “ragazzo, riprendi immediatamente il tuo aspetto!”  
Teddy obbedì, accogliendo la sgridata che sarebbe seguita con qualcosa di molto vicino alla gratitudine; fece suo ogni sguardo, timbro, espressione, bevve avidamente ciò che faceva di Severus Piton ciò che era, pronto a recitare la sua parte.  
Donny l'aveva avvertito che, pur con tutta la buona volontà di Teddy, anche quella recita avrebbe avuto breve durata, ma loro necessitavano di tempo per frugare tra le scorte di pozioni del preside.  
Aveva così escogitato un piano: nella Foresta Proibita viveva un florido branco di particolari licantropi, che Donny avrebbe richiamato a Hogwarts; un esercito che li avrebbe difesi finché non avessero avuto in mano la cura per suo padre.  
Teddy si fidava ciecamente del suo grande amico.


	17. Chapter 17

Gli Auror si trattennero solo per qualche minuto: Potter desiderava chiarire al più presto la situazione con Remus e Fenrir non poté che rallegrarsi per la sua decisione. Hermione tardava ancora, prima che se ne andasse aveva sentito Weasley borbottare che stava cercando qualcuno a cui affidare i figli a quell'ora inconsueta, per cui, a far loro la guardia, c'era solo Piton.   
“Lupin, non ti ho detto di restare,” apostrofò acidamente Teddy, rivolgendo la bacchetta in direzione della porta dell'aula professori, che si spalancò.   
Quell'attimo di distrazione fu più che sufficiente.   
La bacchetta di Teddy, che sporgeva dalla cinta dei calzoni che il ragazzino tratteneva in vita con una mano, fu immediatamente nel pugno di Fenrir, puntata senza esitazioni alla collottola di Piton, che crollò scompostamente a terra come se gli avesse risucchiato le ossa.   
“L'hai colpito alle spalle!” esclamò Teddy, allibito e contrariato.   
“Non si fa, vero?” afferrò Fenrir, trattenendosi a stento dal ridacchiargli in faccia: gli avrebbe presto insegnato a liberarsi dell'inutile fardello dell'onore.   
Il piccoletto assottigliò le labbra.   
“È roba da vigliacchi,” giudicò serio, senza cogliere l'inflessione beffarda del suo commento, “cosa gli hai fatto?”   
Il licantropo si sedette faticosamente nel lettino metallico.   
“Non ti preoccupare, era solo uno Schiantesimo,” lo rassicurò.   
“Come l'hai imparato?” tentennò il bambino, avvicinandosi al corpo riverso a terra, la mano che si posava sulla schiena ossuta del mago, come per controllarne il respiro.   
“Tuo padre mi ha dato qualche lezioncina extra, per non farmi sentire troppo inferiore ai miei coetanei. Mi prendevano sempre in giro,” gli spiegò astutamente. Sapeva che sul buon cuore dei Lupin si poteva sempre contare e così fu: Teddy parve trovare la spiegazione assolutamente plausibile.   
“Adesso aiutami a scendere da qui,” gli chiese Fenrir, “dobbiamo nascondere il preside.”   
    
***   
    
Donny gli aveva comandato di non andare e Teddy aveva disubbidito. Non era uno stupido poppante come l'amico supponeva che fosse, vista la scarsa fiducia che stava mostrando nelle sue capacità, e soprattutto non era tenuto a prendere ordini da un ragazzo poco più grande di lui. Donny non era suo padre, suo padre era seduto sul letto della stanza blindata del San Mungo dove Harry l'aveva condotto.   
C'era anche la mamma che, rimpicciolita in proporzione al marito, gli parve quasi una ragazzina: era curioso come la nuova prospettiva da cui li osservava glieli mostrasse piccoli, nonostante il professor Piton non fosse un uomo particolarmente alto.   
“Ho dovuto venire,” specificò Teddy, imitando il tono ostile del mago di cui indossava abiti e aspetto.   
“Immagino l'amarezza che provi nel trovarmi ancora in vita,” tirò a indovinare suo padre.   
Non sembrava pazzo, rifletté Teddy, solo i suoi occhi tradivano una luce nuova, inflessibile, quasi brutale, come se covasse qualche brutto proposito.   
Scacciò quei pensieri, profondamente turbato. Dopo aver assunto l'identità di Piton, aveva voluto ascoltare la testimonianza di Madama Chips, che gli aveva confermato la versione di Donny: era stato Remus ad assalire a morsi il ragazzo e l'infermiera, intervenendo, lo aveva probabilmente salvato dalla furia del licantropo più anziano, a cui si era arreso.   
Poche cose lo avevano addolorato quanto ascoltare quel racconto.   
“Già, sei vivo...” borbottò, sforzandosi di mascherare la gioia che provava nel constatarlo. Papà era malato, non cattivo, e lui l'avrebbe guarito, “anche l'Auror. State bene.”   
“Tu che ne dici?” sua madre incrociò le braccia al petto con aria bellicosa, ma i suoi occhi scuri erano due pozze liquide tra le ciglia socchiuse.   
Harry, che era stato trattenuto nel corridoio da Ron, entrò in quel momento e avvertendo la tensione, apostrofò quello che credeva essere Piton:   
“L'avevo pregata di aspettare ad avvisarli!”   
“Avvisarci? Di cosa?” sua madre strinse pericolosamente gli occhi, “volete forse sbattere Remus a Azkaban? Dovrete passare sul mio cadavere!”   
Teddy vide che suo padre cercava di prenderle con gentilezza una mano, districandola dalla stretta che lei manteneva salda attorno al petto; riuscì solo ad accarezzarle la punta di un paio di dita.   
Era davvero furiosa, furiosa e sconvolta, ma Teddy si fece coraggio: Harry si aspettava che lo dicesse e che lo facesse senza inutili giri di parole, per cui scelse il lessico più appropriato al preside di Hogwarts; lo fece per i suoi genitori, non poteva permettersi di tradirsi.   
“Il teppista è fuggito. Ha portato vostro figlio con sé.”   
Teddy e Donny avevano spogliato e trasportato via camino l'incosciente Piton nei suoi alloggi nei sotterranei. L'amico l'aveva sorpreso per la destrezza con incantesimi ben oltre quelle che sarebbero dovute essere le sue capacità, destrezza senza la quale non sarebbero mai riusciti a trascinare tanto rapidamente il corpo privo di sensi dell'uomo oltre i focolari.   
Teddy, che non aveva voluto essere da meno di lui, aveva emulato con notevole precisione le fattezze del preside e anche se Donny gli aveva ordinato di limitarsi ad allertare il corpo docenti della fuga da loro simulata, aveva raggiunto Harry lungo il sentiero che portava a Hogsmeade.   
Donny voleva evitare l'immediata intrusione degli Auror nelle indagini, ma anche impedirgli di incontrare i suoi genitori.   
“Se vai da loro, tuo padre riconoscerà il tuo odore e rovinerà tutto!” aveva cercato di impaurirlo.   
Ma Teddy aveva rischiato comunque, per spirito di ribellione e un'insopprimibile desiderio di rivedere la sua famiglia, e aveva vinto: era stato subito chiaro che suo padre non era in grado di identificarlo.   
I suoi genitori si scambiarono un'occhiata atterrita, poi l'uomo scese dal letto, la camicia da notte dell'ospedale gli copriva le ginocchia solo per metà, i piedi erano nudi.   
“La mia bacchetta,” ordinò a Harry. Sua madre aveva già impugnato la sua.   
Harry non si armò, ma negò loro l'aiuto preteso.   
“Mi spiace, Remus. Teddy non è in pericolo, per ora: Donny in forma umana è innocuo, e tu lo sai quanto me, o non l'avresti ospitato nella tua casa.”   
Suo padre aprì bocca, ma la richiuse senza dir nulla. Solo dopo un lungo istante, si decise a condividere i propri pensieri:   
“Ron ti ha mostrato la pergamena?”   
L'Auror annuì.   
“Il prossimo nome che apparirà potrebbe essere quello di mio figlio, Harry.” Avvampò, se di rabbia o vergogna, Teddy non seppe dirlo. “C'è Greyback dietro a tutto questo.”   
Harry aggrottò la fronte, poco convinto.   
“Intendi dire dietro all'aggressione a Eleanor Green? Ipotizzavo che qualcosa con la Pozione Antilupo fosse andata storta, insomma, _tu_ hai aggredito Donny, no? E quella pergamena, io...” si massaggiò la fronte, come se gli dolesse, “quello che è certo è che Donny non può aver agito di sua iniziativa, come sono certo che non hai fatto nemmeno tu.”   
“È quello che Remus ti ha appena detto: non l'ha fatto!” lo zittì sua madre, “largo, ora, noi andiamo a riprenderci nostro figlio,” e nel dirlo avanzò decisa verso Teddy e Harry.   
“Chi è Greyback?” chiese Teddy, che degli ultimi scambi di battute aveva compreso poco o nulla.   
Tre paia d'occhi lo fissarono, valutando, apparentemente, se stesse scherzando o meno.   
“Mi pare di ricordare che ci fosse anche lui, assieme ai Mangiamorte sulla Torre di Astronomia, quando tu hai... quando Silente è morto,” lo provocò suo padre, spazientito.   
Teddy impallidì nel sentire nominare i Mangiamorte, i vili che, ricordò, attaccavano alle spalle come aveva visto fare a Donny, e suo padre aggiunse qualcosa che, di nuovo, non comprese:   
“Immagino quanto tu debba aver sofferto, non avrei dovuto... ma neanche tu,” disse con una durezza a cui Teddy non era abituato.   
“Non volevo prenderti in giro,” chiarì, “ma come può Greyback aver avvicinato Donny? Lui è sempre stato nel castello, o a casa tua.”   
“Il professor Piton ha ragione,” s'intromise Harry, “inoltre abbiamo perso le tracce di Greyback mesi fa, ti assicuro che se è ancora in vita, si è rintanato in un luogo molto molto remoto...”   
I suoi genitori, però, non intendevano attardarsi in ulteriori spiegazioni; Harry afferrò il braccio di suo padre, quando questi gli passò accanto.   
“Posso permetterti di scappare, mi inventerò qualcosa... e Tonks può facilmente evitare di farsi identificare. Ma non posso impedire che gli Auror ti diano la caccia,” lo avvertì, “e io assieme a loro. Neppure Kingsley ci fermerà, i genitori di Eleanor vogliono giustizia.”   
“Avranno giustizia,” promise suo padre, “ma ora dobbiamo proprio scappare.”   
Harry si fece da parte.   
    
***   
    
Fenrir sapeva che non avrebbe potuto attendere la prossima luna piena per agire, era costretto ad affrettare i tempi e abbrancare immediatamente il suo esercito; i lupi della Foresta Proibita sarebbero stati le sue zanne.   
Era ormai calata la notte quando Teddy lo raggiunse nei pressi della tana di un tasso particolarmente laborioso, scavata tra le radici di due imponenti querce e drappeggiata da una tenda di edera purpurea, dove si era nascosto da che aveva inscenato la propria fuga.   
“Chi è Greyback?” gli chiese senza preamboli.   
Fenrir maledisse il ragazzino, chissà cosa gli avevano raccontato i suoi genitori, ed era già tanto che non si fosse tradito...   
I licantropi stavano arrivando, gli ululati in risposta al suo richiamo rimbombavano nell'antro creato dalle mura ovest del castello e i tronchi delle querce, fitte quasi quanto le pareti di un forte.   
Fenrir attrasse Teddy a sé e anche se le fattezze di Piton lo ripugnavano, lo abbracciò con calore.   
“Greyback è il licantropo che ha morso me... e tuo padre,” gli sussurrò all'orecchio, proseguendo in fretta: “i lupi stanno arrivando. Ulula con me, Teddy, ti risponderanno.”   
Il ragazzo, però, non permise all'attraente proposta di distrarlo, come sarebbe accaduto solo pochi mesi prima: cresceva in fretta.   
“Mio padre pensa che sia stato lui a costringerti ad attaccare Eleanor.”   
“E ha anche costretto lui ad attaccare me?” lasciò la presa alla schiena di Teddy, le ossa di Piton lo pungevano, di quell'unto pipistrello era sgradevole persino l'involucro, “tu ancora non mi credi,” accusò, “è stato tuo padre ad aggredire Eleanor e non mi stupisce che ora incolpi Greyback. Era piccolo quanto il tuo amichetto James quando è stato morso, lo sapevi? Adesso che è pazzo gli incubi lo tormenteranno ancora più di prima, li confonde con la realtà!”   
“Harry non gli ha creduto...” annuì mestamente Teddy, poi i suoi occhi si dilatarono: i lupi li avevano raggiunti con movimenti elusivi, indistinguibili dalle carezze delle correnti d'aria alle felci del sottobosco.   
Uno strillo uccise sul nascere qualunque commento la sorpresa avesse suscitato nel bambino.   
Fenrir riconobbe la donna che l'aveva emesso: era Brassica Mitchell, l'insegnante di Babbanologia, che mandando lampi dalla bacchetta costrinse ad arretrare due degli esemplari più imponenti del branco.   
Fenrir snudò i denti in sincrono con i lupi, che a un suo ordine le balzarono addosso. Centrò un altro paio di animali, che ricaddero a terra con un tonfo; un'ottima prestazione per la strega, ma i licantropi erano troppo numerosi per essere annientati anche dal più abile dei maghi.   
“La metteremo con Piton,” mise fine alla partita Fenrir: la privò dei sensi con uno Schiantesimo, invitando uno dei lupi a raccoglierla tra le fauci. Le splendide bestie, generate in una notte di luna piena da due licantropi trasformati, rappresentavano un'inestimabile rarità del Mondo Magico ed erano intelligenti quasi quanto un uomo, pur non assumendone mai la forma. Fenrir invidiava la loro purezza, anche quella imperfetta di alcuni degli esemplari più giovani, imbastarditi da incroci con lupi comuni. Rimaneva comunque più desiderabile della licantropia conquistata con un morso, che condannava quelli come lui a indossare per la maggior parte della vita la rosea e pelata fattezza umana.   
I lineamenti di Teddy divennero imprecisi, metà del suo viso stava riassumendo i tratti originali del ragazzo.   
“Resta concentrato!” lo scrollò bruscamente.   
Quello si morse il labbro inferiore fino a sanguinare, la bacchetta del preside stretta nel pugno.   
“Questi lupi mannari... loro non sono come me li aspettavo,” disse, tradendo una forte ansia, “non sono come te e papà.”   
“Non giudicarli dal loro aspetto,” lo ammonì, “sai, è stato Hagrid a crescerli.”   
“E questo dovrebbe tranquillizzarmi?”   
Fenrir abbatté una mano sulla sua spalla, esplodendo in una grassa risata.   
“No, direi proprio di no!”   
Teddy non sorrise, ma allungò coraggiosamente una mano davanti al naso umido di un esemplare dal manto grigio, che l'annusò con interesse e gli leccò le nocche con un unico, altero movimento della lingua.   
“Si chiama Sin.”   
“Come lo sai?”   
“Me l'ha detto lui.”   
“Mmm...” Teddy si avvicinò alla lupa che trasportava la Mitchell tra le fauci.   
“Non la morderà,” lo rassicurò Fenrir, che non poteva promettergli altrimenti.   
Teddy si era tranquillizzato, ma gli vietò di condurre il branco oltre le mura di Hogwarts. Ovviamente Fenrir l'avrebbe fatto comunque, ma per non perdere la sua fiducia finse di ubbidire e lo accompagnò nei sotterranei dove, per buona parte della notte, lo aiutò a cercare la fantomatica pozione per guarire suo padre nella dispensa privata del preside.   
Nella stanza attigua sentiva Piton e Brassica discutere sommessamente; che parlassero pure, erano in trappola e, privati dei loro preziosi legnetti, pericolosi quanto un lattante.   
Teddy aveva riacquistato il suo aspetto e spazzava il pavimento del gelido locale con la veste, infilandosi nei calderoni, tra gli scaffali carichi di vasi di vetro dal rivoltante contenuto, nei bauli colmi di vecchi libri.   
“Tutta questa _roba_ ,” borbottò, “e non so neanche se sarò capace di riconoscere la pozione, se la trovo... di che colore hai detto che dovrebbe essere?” gli chiese, porgendogli un'ampolla dentro cui scintillava un liquido ambrato.   
“Gialla,” confermò distrattamente lui, “ma non così... _molto_ più gialla.” Era il momento giusto, avvertì, l'ora più remota della notte, “ho fame, vado nelle cucine a rubare qualcosa...” buttò lì.   
“Ok, ma non farti beccare!”   
Quando la carneficina sarebbe iniziata, le urla delle vittime avrebbero raggiunto Teddy, attraendolo all'esterno, solo allora avrebbe compreso. Fenrir sperò comunque di non perderlo, teneva sinceramente a quel bambino.   
Conosceva esclusivamente la parola d'ordine del dormitorio di Serpeverde, perciò avrebbe potuto arruolare solo gli appartenenti a quella Casa e avrebbe avuto premura di controllare che fra di essi ci fossero anche il piccolo Paul e il suo simpatico fratellone... tra quelli che non sarebbero sopravvissuti all'aggressione, naturalmente.   
Fenrir corse silenzioso su per gli scalini di pietra e lungo i bui corridoi, la marcia scandita dal respiro pesante dei quadri addormentati, fino al portone sull'ala ovest, proprio in faccia alla foresta dove, all'ombra dei primi alberi, erano acquattate le morbide sagome dei suoi lupi.   
Li invitò nella loro lingua a seguirlo; erano bestie solo un poco più aggressive dei lupi comuni, in realtà, ma Fenrir era un ottimo manipolatore e ben sapeva che un banchetto sicuro non si poteva rifiutare, non quando la femmina Alfa del branco era gravida di molti cuccioli, che presto avrebbero dovuto sfamare.   
Fenrir tornò sui suoi passi seguito dai licantropi e quando furono dentro al dormitorio dei Serpeverde, agli occhi dei lupi i ragazzini addormentati non risultarono diversi da un branco di una qualsiasi specie di prede; umani o pecore, per loro era lo stesso. C'erano i lupi, e poi tutti gli altri, visione che Fenrir condivideva in toto.   
Indicò quali ragazzi potevano uccidere.   
“Agli altri solo un morso. Siate gentili, non voglio che mi crepino tra le mani.”   
Fu Sin a prendere Paul, lo stronzetto che divideva la stanza con Fenrir si svegliò al primo affondo di fauci nel collo, gorgogliò schiuma rossa mista a saliva e soffocò nel proprio sangue nel giro di pochi istanti, neppure il tempo di permettergli di godersi lo spettacolo. Avrebbe chiesto a Sin di lasciargliene un pezzettino, se lo sarebbe gustato quando fosse stato al sicuro, nella sua foresta.   
I tre ragazzi designati morirono in silenzio, le voci risucchiate dalle gole aperte dai lupi, le urla ebbero inizio solo quando i licantropi incominciarono ad assaggiare quelli che erano destinati a sopravvivere.   
Non erano pecore, scoprirono ben presto: i più grandi afferrarono le bacchette e iniziarono una lotta a suon di incantesimi contro di loro. Un Prefetto, riconoscendo Fenrir, cercò di attaccarlo, ma la sua bacchetta fu più lesta. Prese più ragazzi possibile, prima di ordinare la ritirata: erano trascorsi non più di un paio di minuti dall'inizio dell'assalto, ma i professori stavano probabilmente già arrivando in soccorso degli alunni.   
    
***   
    
Teddy aveva abbandonato l'ufficio di Piton non appena iniziato il trambusto. Anche se era il preside, l'uomo non aveva spostato i propri alloggi dai sotterranei, per cui si trovava a breve distanza dai dormitori dei Serpeverde.   
Vagò tra i labirintici corridoi di pietra, seguendo le urla finché non fu costretto ad arrestarsi davanti a un tratto di muro spoglio: sentiva i ragazzi correre e strillare al di la' della barriera, ma non conoscendo la parola d'ordine gli era impossibile valicarla.   
“Preside!” lo fece voltare una voce alle sue spalle: era Neville, con addosso un pigiama decorato da buffi animaletti. Teddy era troppo allarmato per sentire il bisogno di sopprimere un sorriso. “Cosa sta succedendo?”   
Lui fece per scuotere la testa, quando una porta scorrevole, nascosta tra le pietre, si aprì e vennero investiti da un branco di lupi con un intreccio di ragazzi che fluttuava nell'aria dietro i loro, trattenuti da una fune che pendeva dalla bocca di una delle bestie.   
Mentre Neville venne calpestato fino a essere proiettato dalla calca contro la parete del corridoio, uno dei lupi prese Teddy tra le fauci, portandolo via con sé.   
Il ragazzo ebbe una fugace visione dell'insegnante di Erbologia che si gettava all'inseguimento del branco, le sue file presto accresciute dall'aggiungersi, ad ogni svolta, di insegnanti, fantasmi, Prefetti e Caposcuola, ma loro erano più veloci e con un cospicuo vantaggio, tanto che neppure gli incantesimi furono in grado di raggiungerli e fermarli.


	18. Chapter 18

“ _Tu!_ ” sibilò Brassica, cercando nella cinta della veste una bacchetta che, ovviamente, le era stata sottratta. “Invece di proteggere la scuola, stai aiutando quegli animali... Non posso crederci!”   
“Sapevo che l'avresti detto,” replicò acido Severus dal gelido ciglio della vasca del suo bagno privato, su cui sedeva in bilico. Nessuno si era mai preso la briga di sospendere il giudizio nei suoi riguardi invece di partire subito a sputare sentenze, _nessuno mai_.   
Espulso il rigurgito d'ira, la strega finalmente si degnò di osservarlo con più attenzione.   
“Aspetta, perché diavolo sei in mutande?”   
“ _Non_ per spaventare i licantropi, perché suppongo sia questo che sospetti,” le disse; meglio prevenire, piuttosto che sentirselo sbattere in faccia.   
Lei avanzò di un passo, una mano che si tendeva nella sua direzione.   
“Quante sono le bestie?” le chiese. “Ho potuto scorgere soltanto quella che ti ha sputata sul pavimento.”   
La situazione era grave, forse senza rimedio: lupi mannari trasformati all'interno della scuola, guidati da quell'arrogante ragazzino! Cosa aveva in mente di fare?   
Calcò con le dita in un profondo massaggio alle tempie: la consapevolezza di essersi fatto mettere nel sacco da un moccioso era quasi intollerabile, aveva voltato a Young le spalle solo per un istante... naturalmente non l'avrebbe mai fatto, se avesse saputo che poteva padroneggiare incantesimi ben oltre il suo livello di preparazione scolastica. Doveva essere stato Lupin a insegnargli, se era riuscito a far evocare un Patronus a quella testa di legno di Potter - a soli tredici anni, per di più! - poteva essere in grado di insegnare anche a un mattone un incantesimo di gran lunga più ordinario come lo Schiantesimo.   
Dannato Lupin, come aveva potuto essere così incosciente, come aveva potuto non informarlo!   
Brassica doveva concentrarsi e sviscerare quante più informazione le riuscisse su ciò che aveva colto prima di venire catturata, tornò quindi a rivolgersi a lei, notando che, al contrario di lui, non aveva mai spostato lo sguardo dal proprio interlocutore.   
“Vuoi educatamente distogliere gli occhi dal mio corpo?” sbottò, dolorosamente consapevole che il lavabo che si frapponeva fra loro non era sufficiente a celare la sua ossuta nudità.   
Lei, ostinata, non abbassò lo sguardo.   
“Non l'ho pensato... quella cosa sullo spaventare i licantropi, intendo. Non sei come pensi,” sospirò, “solo un po' troppo magro.”   
“Bene. Ora che ci siamo levati dai piedi l'argomento più importante, vediamo di concentrarci sulle futilità!” reagì, ma con un certo imbarazzo: avvertiva un intenso formicolio ai lati delle sottili labbra, come se dita invisibili cercassero di stendergliele in un sorriso.   
“Non ne ho mai visti tanti in una volta sola, un branco di licantropi di almeno una ventina di esemplari. E c'era Donny, con loro, Donny e... _tu_ ,” s'interruppe, scrutando di nuovo, sfacciatamente, il corpo di Severus, “in realtà era Teddy Lupin, non è vero? Ti hanno preso i vestiti... Quei due sono fuggiti assieme e lui è un Metamorfomagus...” comprese.   
“... recidivo. Aveva già provato a spacciarsi per Potter.”   
“Ma cosa vogliono fare? Sono solo dei ragazzini, certo non vorranno fare del male a qualcuno, stanno giocando con qualcosa di più grande di loro.”   
“Certo, solo un'elaborata marachella, non è così?” la derise Severus. Ingenua!   
“Cos'altro potrebbe essere?”   
“Credi che la giovane età rappresenti un antidoto infallibile contro qualsiasi crudeltà? Beh, ti sbagli. Stai parlando a un uomo che, a sedici anni, aveva già ideato incantesimi come il Sectumsempra e non lo spaventava adoperarli!”   
L'ammissione gli costò uno spasimo nelle viscere, ma doveva esserne informata: lui era esattamente come pensava di essere ed era suo compito aprirle gli occhi.   
Brassica corrugò la fronte.   
“Ricordo... ricordo che quell'incantesimo veniva usato da certi ragazzi...”   
“Altri ragazzi a dimostrare che hai torto.”   
La strega si torturò le mani.   
“Dobbiamo fermarli!”   
“E come? Senza bacchette, rinchiusi in questa dannata latrina...”   
“Non hanno posto alcun incantesimo a protezione della porta, è solo chiusa a chiave.”   
Si diresse verso la tazza, chinandosi sui talloni per muovere i perni che la ancoravano al pavimento.   
“Cosa-Merlino-stai-facendo?”   
“È facile divellere un gabinetto, una volta l'ho visto fare da un idraulico Babbano. La varietà di occupazioni tra cui possono scegliere i Babbani ha dell'incredibile...” osservò ammirata.   
“E _quello_ ha scelto di occuparsi di latrine, davvero incredibile...”   
“Vero?”   
Severus per un attimo temette che Brassica fosse seria, e si sentì sollevato nel riconoscere un ghigno abilmente celato.   
“Il nostro sarà l'arrembaggio più pietoso della storia della magia,” brontolò, abbandonando il bordo della vasca per aiutarla a sollevare lo sgradevole arnese. Per Brassica era facile, era lui quello che si sedeva regolarmente su quella dannata tazza.   
La strega lasciò per un istante che fosse lui a sostenerne tutto il peso, per allungare una mano e sbalordirlo con un'arruffata ai suoi flosci capelli neri.   
“Sei talmente buffo!” commentò mentre lo spettinava e Severus, cosa successa ben di rado nella sua vita, non interpretò l'uscita come un'offesa.   


 

***   


 

Remus non aveva obiettato.   
Tonks lo osservò di sottecchi mentre attraversavano lentamente una piccola radura zeppa d'erica, posta pressappoco al centro di quello che un tempo era stato il territorio di Fenrir Greyback. Erano trascorse poche ore da quando aveva Appellato per lui degli abiti dal guardaroba dei Guaritori del quarto piano, porgendoglieli dopo un lungo contatto di sguardi.   
Sapeva che se non aveva obiettato allora, non l'avrebbe fatto più. Non gl'importava che partecipasse al salvataggio di Teddy, anche se era incinta. Durante la Seconda Guerra, quando a crescere nella sua pancia era stato il _loro_ bambino, Remus aveva negato persino il proprio aiuto all'Ordine per proteggere moglie e figlio, che lei partecipasse in prima persona anche alla più innocua delle missioni era fuori discussione per entrambi.   
Il pattugliamento andava a rilento; a dispetto della prontezza con cui era scattato quando Piton li aveva informati del rapimento del loro bambino, Remus si era rivelato ben presto a corto di forze, ma entrambi contavano sul fatto che anche Greyback versasse nelle medesime condizioni.   
L'espressione dell'uomo si contrasse, i piedi che si trascinavano stancamente, calpestando l'edera.   
“Devono essere qui!”   
“Se non lo sono, arriveranno presto. Dove altro potrebbe andare Greyback?” osservò lei e, piuttosto che arrendersi alla preoccupazione, si concentrò sulla vendetta. Se Greyback aveva torto un solo capello al suo piccolino...   
“Mi siedo,” si scusò Remus, scivolando lungo il tronco coperto di muschio di una quercia, “Greyback è solo, basterà la mia, di bacchetta,” precisò, osservando Tonks soppesare la propria.   
“Sarà la mia, a bastare,” lo corresse, puntando l'arma nel folto della foresta.   
Lui non si oppose, ma intuì cosa gli passava per quella sua testaccia dura.   
“Apri bene le orecchie, Remus: _sarà-la-mia-bacchetta-a-bastare_!”   
“Tu non puoi fargli del male, io sì.”   
Tonks avvampò, girando la bacchetta nella sua direzione.   
“Sono forte quanto te e di sicuro molto più di quella feccia di Greyback!”   
Il modo in cui Remus mantenne, al contrario, la calma, la scaldò ulteriormente.   
“Tu lavori per il Ministero, Dora,” le spiegò pazientemente, “Harry vorrà un arresto pulito. Harry è il tuo superiore, non il mio.”   
Tonks non aveva ancora deciso cosa esattamente avrebbe fatto di Greyback una volta che l'avesse ridotto a strisciare ai propri piedi, ma doveva essere lei a farlo, qualunque alternativa avesse finito per preferire.   
“Il tuo capo è Piton!” gli rinfacciò, indifferente alle ragioni del marito.   
“Appunto...” Remus si concesse un mezzo sorriso, “Severus riuscirà a perdonarmi, credo...”   
Osservazione astuta la sua, doveva ammetterlo.   
“Ma non Teddy. Lui adora Donny, ricordi?”   
Remus incassò il colpo basso con una lieve smorfia.   
“Forse Greyback riacquisterà le sue reali fattezze, dopo... dicono che se uccidi un lupo mannaro trasformato, questo ritorni umano.”   
Tonks dissentì:   
“Non è la stessa cosa, e comunque non puoi ucciderlo,” lo frenò, seppur controvoglia, “marcirà a Azkaban.”   
“Dopo quello che ti ha fatto?”   
La sprezzante domanda di Remus rimase senza risposta, Tonks desiderava farla pagare a Greyback, - avrebbe sofferto, oh, sì - ma l'omicidio... non erano più in guerra, lei non l'aveva scordato.   
Era ormai notte inoltrata quando avvertirono i primi ululati. Entrambi reagirono controllando istintivamente il cielo, ma la volta nera scavava nella luna una, seppur minuscola, falce.   
Avanzarono guardinghi, seguendo i richiami e quando Tonks li vide, seduti attorno a un gruppo di figure umane, esclamò stupefatta:   
“Riconosco i segni, quelli non sono semplici lupi... Licantropi in forma animale senza luna piena, com'è possibile?”   
“Ricordi le voci che giravano a Hogwarts su un branco di licantropi che abitava la Foresta Proibita?” le chiese Remus, teso nello sforzo di scoprire l'identità degli umani, in parte celati dalle possenti belve.   
“Sì, certo, ma io credevo che fossi _tu_ , quel branco,” gli rispose, cogliendo il lamento di quello che riconobbe essere un bambino. Non era la voce di Teddy, ma lo stesso fu presa dalla foga: che Greyback avesse, nel frattempo, rapito altri ragazzi?   
“Anche... però quelle voci giravano da prima che io arrivassi al castello. Credo... credo di aver seguito il loro richiamo, durante qualcuna delle mie adolescenziali scorribande notturn...”   
Un'ombra enorme lo scaraventò a terra con tanta forza da fargli perdere la presa sulla bacchetta, che venne sbalzata all'indietro, tra i grovigli di felci e foglie marcite. Tonks reagì Schiantando la bestia, con quella che riconobbe essere la voce di Donny che tuonava alle sue spalle:   
“Il mio esercito!”   
Il lupo, colpito, crollò addosso a Remus, ma non svenne.   
“Il tuo esercito? Ragazzi spaventati e qualche lupo?” lo derise lei, alzando nuovamente la bacchetta.   
“E vostro figlio,” precisò Donny, paralizzandola, “i miei amici pelosi non rappresentano una minaccia per voi, _signora Lupin_. Ma squarteranno i ragazzi spaventati, se ci attaccherete. Vedremo chi ama più Teddy di noi... il ragazzo sarà l'ultimo degli ostaggi che ordinerò di fare a pezzi, io non voglio farlo, ma se voi mi costringerete...”   
Tonks sapeva bene perché Greyback non intendeva farla sbranare dai lupi.   
“Tu hai nostro figlio, io ho il tuo,” sputò, una mano che si artigliava al ventre.   
Le pupille di quello che lei continuava a identificare come Donny si dilatarono, gli occhi splendenti un riflesso della bianca luce lunare.   
“Allora il mio seme ha attecchito?” bisbigliò.   
“Ti propongo uno scambio, _Fenrir_ : tuo figlio per il nostro.”   
Lui le esplorò il corpo con una lunga, viscida occhiata, le narici che fremevano.   
“Questo non è possibile e tu lo sai bene.”   
“Puoi avere me.”   
“No!” urlò Remus, ancora immobilizzato a terra.   
“Esatto, _no_. Tu sei troppo pericolosa, chi mi assicura che te ne starai buona?”   
Tonks prese la bacchetta tra indice e pollice, lasciandola ciondolare nel vuoto in un'allettante promessa di resa. Greyback osservò alternativamente lei e quello che riconobbe essere Teddy con combattuto desiderio.   
“Non puoi avere entrambi,” lo avvertì, aguzzando la vista per sondare le condizioni del suo bambino.   
“Prendi me!” s'intromise Remus, lottando per liberarsi dal peso del lupo mannaro intontito dallo Schiantesimo.   
“Che me ne faccio di te? Sei figlio di tuo padre, tu, quello che vuol vedere crepare tutti quelli come noi.”   
Tonks mosse la bacchetta, ma i licantropi strinsero il cerchio attorno a Teddy e agli altri ragazzini; alcuni di loro scoppiarono a piangere.   
“Ci aiuti, professor Lupin!”   
“Porta Teddy al sicuro, Remus,” gli ordinò Tonks.   
Donny finalmente decise.   
“Vai,” ordinò a Teddy. Sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto di perderlo.   
“No!” si oppose il ragazzino, attaccandosi al braccio di quello che forse credeva essere ancora il suo migliore amico.   
“Teddy!” gli ordinò Tonks perentoria. “Fila via!”   
Suo figlio osservò con terrore il padre, lei, e infine i suoi compagni feriti.   
“L'ho fatto io... con lui...” gemette, cadendo sulle ginocchia. “Io ho aiutato...”   
Remus riuscì finalmente a scivolare via da sotto il corpo peloso del lupo.   
“Teddy... piccolo... lui ti ha usato. Lui usa... abusa dei bambini!” Li fissò, ferreo. “Io non me ne andrò da solo!”   
“E allora resta. Non sei stufo di venire trattato come roba sporca? Fuori da Hogwarts le cose non sono cambiate un cazzo, tu lo sai bene, e presto,” Donny si rivolse ai ragazzi, “lo saprete anche voi. Quanti dei vostri genitori vi vorranno indietro, ora? Scegliete: Teddy Lupin l'ha già fatto.”   
“Perché dovremmo darti retta?” insorse coraggiosamente una delle ragazze più grandi, “sei solo un moccioso.”   
Donny guardò Teddy, tetro.   
“Qualunque cazzata vi raccontino, sono esattamente questo: un moccioso.”   
“Bene. Io ho scelto, se mi levi dalle palle questi _cani_ , vado con il professor Lupin: come ha detto, leverà il disturbo solo in compagnia.”   
Donny rise dell'uscita della ragazza, a lungo e con gusto, distraendosi quanto bastava da dare a Tonks modo di agire: tornò a stringere saldamente la bacchetta nel pugno, ma uno dei lupi la colse di sorpresa sottraendogliela dopo un velocissimo, impercettibile salto, il legno stretto tra le fauci.   
Incredula, ne seguì la corsa tra i tronchi e solo casualmente notò che Remus aveva rintracciato la propria, dispersa nel sottobosco.   
Armato, puntò dritto a Greyback, ma tutti i lupi mannari abbandonarono i ranghi e lo accerchiarono, non prima però che Remus riuscisse ad abbrancare due ragazzi e li Smaterializzasse chissà dove.   
“Quanto sei stato coglione, avresti potuto andartene anche tu,” lo derise Donny. “D'accordo, visto che insisti, ti accetto come prigioniero. Potrei riuscire persino a raddrizzarti, _lupo domestico_.”   


 

***   


 

Erano nuovamente in movimento: i ragazzi Smaterializzati da suo padre difficilmente sarebbero riusciti a condurre gli Auror nel remoto luogo scelto da Donny, lo stesso Teddy aveva veduto solo tronchi svettanti alternati a piccole radure con identica vegetazione, tuttavia il ragazzo aveva preferito essere prudente.   
Donny e Teddy camminavano in testa alla colonna, la retroguardia chiusa dal pugno di licantropi che li aveva seguiti fin lì e nel mezzo i Serpeverde con i suoi genitori, le braccia e le gambe bloccate da un Incantesimo Incarceramus, le corde che univano loro le caviglie abilmente regolate di modo da essere sufficientemente lunghe da consentire di procedere a corti passetti.   
Sua madre cadeva in continuazione, naturalmente, la cosa strana era che il papà non avesse ancora trovato un modo per aiutarla, Donny era l'unico che tradiva forte nervosismo per i continui ruzzoloni della donna.   
Teddy intuiva il perché: forse era troppo giovane e ingenuo per comprendere ogni cosa con chiarezza, ma quella cosa, quella l'aveva udita bene.   
“Mia madre...” disse, rivolto a Donny, “è incinta? Si è toccata la pancia e ha detto che ha tuo figlio.”   
“Sì. Ora siamo più che amici, siamo una vera famiglia.”   
Teddy gli assestò un calcio allo stinco, gesto che, assurdamente, sembrò inorgoglire quello che aveva creduto essere il suo più grande amico.   
“Tu hai fatto sesso con mia madre! Dovrei ammazzarti, per questo!”   
“Una volta svezzati al gusto del sangue si impara alla svelta, molto bravo,” si complimentò Donny, lanciando una rapida, allusiva occhiata ai ragazzi feriti, “il mio compito adesso è educarti, non devo piacerti per forza.”   
“Lo hai messo con un incantesimo?”   
“Cosa?”   
“Il bambino dentro la mamma.”   
Donny gonfiò le guance e Teddy pensò che avrebbe riso di lui, invece di colpo si fece serio.   
“No, ce l'ho messo con il cazzo. Se la pianti di piangere, più tardi ti racconto come funziona, piccolo...” aggiunse, non senza un certo garbo.   
Teddy si tastò una guancia con il palmo della mano, stupito di ritrarlo bagnato. Non si era reso conto di non aver ancora smesso di frignare, da che aveva realizzato quanto male aveva causato, decidendo di aiutare Donny.   
Sapeva cos'era il sesso, suo padre gliene aveva parlato dopo il fraintendimento su quello che aveva fatto Donny a letto quello che gli pareva una vita prima, ciò che capiva, inoltre, era che il ragazzo gli stava nuovamente mentendo.   
Sua madre doveva essere come minimo svenuta, per permettergli di...   
Comprendere le circostanze in cui l'atto si era consumato gli inchiodò lo stomaco, nello stesso momento in cui il rumore di un ennesimo tonfo fece berciare le cornacchie appostate tra i rami degli alberi.   
“Se tua madre non ci dà un taglio, mio figlio presto le colerà giù lungo le cosce!” s'infuriò Donny. Questa volta reagì: abbandonò il posto a capo della colonna e raggiunse i suoi genitori, tirando delicatamente in piedi sua madre per poi snudare i denti verso suo padre.   
“Libera mio figlio e i ragazzi, e io la pianto,” gli propose sua madre.   
“Ho un'idea migliore, pagherà _lui_ per ogni tua caduta,” decretò, spingendo suo padre tra le felci e calando sul suo viso un poderoso pugno, veloce quanto il fendente di una spada. L'adulto non emise alcun suono, ma il rumore del colpo arrivò terribile e nitido fino a Teddy, uguale a quello di un frutto aperto da una martellata. “Ferite che solo noi licantropi sappiamo infliggere: ferite che non guariscono,” sogghignò Donny, leccandosi le nocche insanguinante.   
“Toccalo di nuovo e io...” lo minacciò sua madre, gli occhi scuri che facevano paura.   
Teddy li raggiunse di corsa, deciso più che mai a porre rimedio ai propri sbagli.


	19. Chapter 19

A Remus, assordato dal pugno ricevuto da Greyback, occorse qualche secondo per associare le esclamazioni attorno a lui a chi le aveva pronunciate.   
Si tirò goffamente a sedere, fermando la testa tra i polsi legati.   
“Fila al tuo posto!”   
Era stato Greyback a parlare, questa volta lo comprese con meno difficoltà, quello che non seppe dire era quand'era arrivato colui a cui l'ordine era indirizzato.   
Si trattava di Teddy che, con le braccia sottili tese e i capelli di un allarmante rosso carminio, replicò incollerito:   
“Neanche se mi ammazzi!”   
A causa del grave stordimento, invece di provocare Greyback allo scopo di strangolarlo con le funi che gli trattenevano i polsi nel momento in cui si fosse deciso a colpirlo nuovamente, Remus si perse nell'osservazione del labbro superiore dell'infame mostro. Una peluria lunga, soffice, scura a sufficienza da essere visibile, copriva lo spazio tra naso e labbra del licantropo, mentre le guance e il labbro superiore di Remus erano ormai ruvide di barba.   
Si chiese da quanto tempo e soprattutto _come_ Greyback avesse perso la necessità di radersi, quando viveva a casa sua l'ombra di barba che mostrava ogni mattina era di poco meno marcata di quella dello stesso Remus.   
'Donny' gli sembrava anche meno massiccio, al di la' del dimagramento causato dal plenilunio; era una questione di struttura, non di grasso. Era come se, invece di crescere come Teddy, stesse procedendo a ritroso.   
“Pensaci solo a mettere le mani addosso a mio figlio e giuro che ti stacco la testa a morsi!” minacciò Tonks, tendendo i polsi legati allo spasimo.   
“Quanti anni hai, Donny?” s'inserì Remus, la voce roca cavernosa come se, invece che dalla gola, gli fosse risalita dalle viscere. La lucidità guadagnava terreno e risvegliava nel suo corpo palpiti di dolore che aumentavano d'intensità ad ogni minuto, raggiungendo la forza di nuove percosse quando mosse il viso per parlare. Probabilmente Greyback gli aveva spezzato qualche osso, nulla che non potesse sopportare, comunque.   
La domanda fuori luogo gli garantì l'attenzione generale: Greyback, in particolare, s'arrestò, attento, probabilmente temendo che stesse per rivelare la sua vera identità a Teddy e agli altri ragazzi, seppure le possibilità che Remus aveva di essere creduto fossero scarse, lì come a Hogwarts o al Ministero della Magia.   
“Sedici,” ringhiò, con un'espressione minacciosa, “sei troppo pazzo per vederlo da te?”   
Remus si strinse nelle spalle.   
“Sarò pazzo, allora, ma la peluria che ha sostituito la tua barba, mi suggerisce che mi stai imbrogliando. Poco male, non dovrò più prestarti il mio rasoio.”   
Il licantropo si accarezzò istintivamente il viso e i suoi lineamenti si contrassero per la sorpresa, sicuramente non aveva prestato attenzione a quella strana anomalia prima di allora.   
“Vedi, tuo padre è proprio pazzo, Teddy. Prima era convito che fossi un vecchio, ora un bambino... consoliamoci, al prossimo tentativo dovrà per forza indovinare,” si riprese velocemente, ma a Remus non sfuggì che il dubbio non l'aveva abbandonato.   
Anche Tonks prese ad osservarlo con meticolosità, poteva quasi sentire la sua mente impegnata nell'elaborare una qualche spiegazione a quel sortilegio: era molto più istruita di lui, forse conosceva un incantesimo o una pozione in grado di ringiovanire un licantropo, anche se era davvero poco probabile che qualcuno avesse sprecato tempo e denaro a sperimentare magie ad hoc per i non-umani.   
“Non insultare più mio padre!” reagì Teddy, “se lo tocchi ancora, ti spacco la faccia!” e passò direttamente dalle minacce ai fatti, saltando in testa al ragazzo più grande, scalciando e tirando pugni alla cieca.   
Remus soffrì per quello che stava per dire, ma suo figlio non poteva aggredire Greyback, anche se il licantropo proseguiva con la farsa del 'migliore amico' sapeva che la sua pazienza, così come la sua capacità di controllare la fame di carne calda e giovane, era limitata. Doveva proteggerlo, o avrebbe finito con il farsi ammazzare.   
“Teddy, ora basta! È solo un po' di sangue, Donny non voleva farmi male,” minimizzò, cercando di trasformare una smorfia di dolore in un sorriso.   
“Se non voleva non lo faceva!” ribatté il bambino, che tuttavia smise di tempestare l'impassibile Greyback di pugni.   
“Donny è ancora tuo amico, sii gentile, _ti prego_.”   
_'Non posso perderti, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego,'_ lo supplicò mentalmente.   
Il ragazzino era incredulo e lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. In assenza di qualche riscontro da parte sua, rivolse lo sguardo smarrito alla madre.   
“Fa come ti dice papà,” mugugnò cupamente lei, “sii gentile.”   
La sua Dora, poteva solo immaginare l'inferno che stava passando, ma malgrado tutto si sforzava d'essere forte, lei e anche il loro piccolo.   
Remus temeva che Teddy non fosse disposto a ubbidire, ma l'amicizia che l'aveva legato a Donny non poteva essere stata già totalmente cancellata, e alla fine il bambino rispose alla madre quanto più pacatamente gli fosse possibile:   
“Sarò gentile se tu lo sarai con il mio fratellino.”   
Tonks trattenne con tanta violenza il respiro da creare il vuoto attorno a sé: neppure Remus aveva immaginato che il bambino avrebbe potuto comprendere il discorso tra lei e Greyback di qualche ora prima.   
“Bravo lui, che inizia già a ubbidire a mamma e papà. Continua così,” si complimentò Greyback con soddisfazione infinita: sapeva di aver appena ottenuto esattamente ciò che voleva, “e si va', forza, in testa alla colonna!”   
Tonks riuscì a stento a trattenersi fino a che Teddy si decise a voltarsi e seguire con riluttanza Greyback; tremò e tremò, sobbalzando sempre più violentemente, e infine esplose in un pianto asciutto, il corpo scosso da penosi singhiozzi.   
“Cosa farò...” cacciò fuori lettera per lettera. “Ora cosa farò?”   
Remus non seppe cosa risponderle; legato com'era, non poté neppure alleviare un poco della sua sofferenza prendendola tra le braccia. La gravidanza indesiderata non era più un loro segreto e Teddy non avrebbe mai compreso le necessità di Tonks né il suo infinito dolore, era troppo piccolo.   
La colonna riprese la marcia e i lupi mannari alitarono calde zaffate sui loro colli, forzandoli ad avanzare.   
Remus aiutò Tonks a rialzarsi come poté, infilò la sua testa con le braccia legate e la attrasse in un veloce abbraccio, poi si districò e, restando vicino a lei quanto più possibile, riprese il cammino, senza mai smettere di bisbigliarle parole. Non aveva importanza ciò che le diceva, le carezze stavano nel modo in cui le pronunciava: con tutta la tenerezza del mondo. Quante volte lei gli aveva dato sollievo alla stessa maniera, dopo le notti di plenilunio più violente?   
Remus avrebbe aspettato quanto necessario, ma non un secondo più, Greyback lo avrebbe picchiato di nuovo, prima o poi, e se fosse stato fortunato gli sarebbe andato anche più vicino.   
Gli piaceva troppo fare del male e, per una volta, sarebbe piaciuto anche a Remus.   


 

 

***   


 

Fu Paciock a trovarli, facendo irruzione nei suoi alloggi nello stesso momento in cui lui e Brassica abbattevano la porta del bagno con l'unico, imbarazzante ariete a loro disposizione.   
Severus, subito sulla difensiva, fu certo che un sorriso di derisione avrebbe teso le guance paffute e chiazzate di rosso dell'uomo; all'occorrenza, aveva già pronta una caustica battuta sull'infantile pigiama dell'insegnante.   
Tutta fatica sprecata.   
Paciock non vide né la tazza che lui aveva prontamente mollato, accollandone tutto il peso addosso a Brassica, né la sua nudità.   
“Preside,” ansimò, “dei lupi mannari, dentro il castello!”   
Severus aveva accusato Brassica di abbandonarsi a frivolezze, e lui era appena caduto nello stesso errore! Con un'agilità che gli era estranea corse nella sua camera da letto, afferrò una veste alla cieca nell'armadio e l'indossò mentre conquistava l'uscita dello studio, il tutto senza lasciarsi sfuggire la confusione in cui erano state gettate le scorte di ingredienti e pozioni della sua dispensa privata.   
Chi, se non Young, poteva aver frugato nel suo studio?   
Brassica e Paciock lo seguirono a stretto giro mentre risaliva gli stretti corridoi di pietra dei sotterranei, diretto alla Sala Grande di Hogwarts, lì dove Paciock gli aveva confidato che si erano tutti radunati.   
“Andiamo, i fatti,” ordinò bruscamente all'insegnante, senza rallentare né voltarsi indietro.   
“Un branco di lupi mannari, trasformati. Donny sembrava guidarli... “ Paciock s'interruppe. “Hanno fatto irruzione nei dormitori di Serpeverde....”   
“Dunque?” lo spronò, pur sentendo le viscere tremare.   
“Due ragazzi morti. Sedici rapiti,” elencò Paciock lapidario, lo sguardo duro e al tempo stesso sperduto.   
Intuì i ricordi che si mossero nella mente del giovane: altri morti, la battaglia di Hogwarts di tanti anni prima. Anche Severus aveva i suoi morti a tormentarlo: Lily, Silente... Charity Burbage...   
Nella Sala Grande trovò una piccola folla di Auror e insegnanti e un sapore amaro gli risalì lungo la gola quando Potter lo raggiunse, probabilmente per gongolare della sua condotta fallimentare, se non _criminale_ , come preside.   
“Sta bene, professore?” chiese invece l'Auror, con viva preoccupazione.   
“Bene?” gli sibilò contro, gonfiandosi di disprezzo per lui, per se stesso, “solo un mostro potrebbe stare bene dopo una carneficina del genere. Mi credi un mostro, Potter?”   
Potter, visibilmente pallido, scosse lentamente il capo.   
“Non è colpa sua.”   
“Era _mia_ responsabilità sorvegliare con attenzione quel delinquente, _io_ sapeva che era colpevole, quella ragazza...”   
Ma il giovane, invece di ascoltarlo, aveva d'impulso estratto una pergamena dal mantello e aguzzava gli occhi miopi per tradurne il contenuto.   
“Me n'ero quasi scordato...” borbottò. “Ora il terzo nome si è fatto più nitido, ed è scritto con dell'inchiostro rosso,” attestò, “Merlino, non può essere!”   
“L'intero castello a soqquadro, sedici ragazzi rapiti, due morti, e tu, _tu_ perdi tempo a leggere una dannata pergamena!”   
“Il cognome non si legge, ma il nome...”   
Severus gliela strappò di mano.   
“Fenrir?” lesse e poi scorse il breve elenco. “Ninfadora Tonks, Eleanor Green, Fenrir. Che significa?”   
“Io conosco un solo Fenrir,” rispose Potter ed era sul punto di spiegargli l'origine della pergamena, quando Minerva li raggiunse trafelata, accompagnando due ragazzi di Serpeverde che avevano tutta l'aria di essere sopravvissuti a una sanguinosa battaglia, forse due testimoni.   
“Harry, Severus!” chiamò, spingendo i giovani verso di loro.   
“È stato il professor Lupin,” confessò il più piccolo dei due, prima ancora d'essere interrogato, “lui ci ha Smaterializzati a Hogsmeade!”   
***   
“Non posso perdonarti per quello che hai fatto ai miei genitori. Mia madre... ricordo, ricordo come l'hai lasciata quella sera...” si lagnò Teddy, dopo che Fenrir aveva superato almeno tre radure in compagnia esclusivamente del suo muso lungo e di un cocciuto silenzio.   
“E tu non farlo, certo io non ti costringo,” gli rispose, pensando che il messaggio che gli sarebbe arrivato era che lui gli lasciava scegliere, che con _Donny_ era libero. Era un po' stupito che il ragazzino avesse intuito le circostanze in cui aveva ingravidato sua madre, ma in fondo aveva trovato solo la risposta più ovvia che, casualmente, era anche quella giusta.   
“E non picchiare più mio padre.”   
“Perché lo difendi? Si merita le botte, anche lui ha fatto male a me, ricordi?” gli rispose Fenrir, indicandogli le ferite ancora fresche che Remus gli aveva inflitto quando erano entrambi trasformati. “E sono certo che me ne farà ancora, vedrai.”   
Fenrir non solo lo sapeva, ma ci _contava_ : Remus voleva scannarlo, oh sì, lo capiva da come digrignava i denti ogni volta che lo sorprendeva ad osservarlo, dall'intensità d'odio, dalla ferocia del suo sguardo. Domestico sì, ma non abbastanza da costringersi alla clemenza, non in quel frangente: una scopata rubata alla sua donna si poteva lavar via solo con il sangue, Remus era un licantropo, non un Vermicolo o un essere umano.   
Fenrir non aveva scordato l'ultimo nome che aveva appuntato sulla pergamena che aveva infilato sotto al materasso del suo tutore, quello che gli avrebbe parato il culo nel caso gli Auror fossero riusciti a catturarlo: come minorenne avrebbe avuto diritto a innumerevoli privilegi. Azkaban non era un luogo adatto al recupero dei piccoli delinquenti, così aveva deciso il nuovo, indulgente Ministro della Magia.   
Gli dispiaceva dover sacrificare lo stronzetto più robusto del suo piccolo esercito, ma era necessario ed era per assolvere a quello scopo che nessun lupo mannaro l'aveva ancora morso*. Con la giusta dose di Pozione Invecchiante, il giusto abbigliamento intriso del giusto odore e un Imperius, sarebbe stata fatta.   
Fenrir si passò pensosamente una mano sul viso: era ringiovanito ancora, Remus aveva ragione, forse di un anno, addirittura. Dopo aver suggellato la sua falsa identità, avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per fermare la sua corsa a ritroso nel tempo, o si sarebbe ridotto a svanire in una pozzanghera di sperma.   


 

***   


 

Era di nuovo notte e Greyback, spossato dal recente plenilunio, aveva concesso ai suoi ostaggi di accamparsi.   
Tonks dormiva raggomitolata contro il petto di Remus e lui fu immediatamente messo in allarme dagli elusivi movimenti che percepì attorno a lei: separò faticosamente le palpebre suppurate e individuò nel campo visivo ridotto dal loro gonfiore una grossa figura incombere sulla donna stremata dalla nausea, dalla sofferenza e dall'estenuante marcia a caviglie legate.   
Remus scattò quanto più velocemente glielo permettessero gli arti legati.   
“Ho riassunto il mio vero aspetto, visto? Così godi di più, non è vero, _Remie_?” sogghignò Fenrir Greyback con una zaffata di quel fetido alito che Remus ricordava tanto bene, afferrando le ginocchia di Tonks con le grosse mani.   
Remus gli balzò addosso, interrompendolo nell'atto di allargarle le gambe; pazzo di rabbia, non si chiese perché il licantropo non opponesse resistenza mentre infilava la sua testa con le braccia legate, né lottò mentre scavava con la corda nella cedevole carne della sua gola, fino a tranciare la canna piena d'aria della trachea. Greyback scalciò solo quando l'assenza d'ossigeno costrinse le sue gambe a quella reazione involontaria.   
Remus non aveva mai ucciso un uomo a mani nude, ma Greyback non era un uomo e gli aveva dato solo ciò che gli spettava.


	20. Chapter 20

Svegliata dalla rissa a ridosso del fazzoletto di terreno dove giaceva, Tonks si tirò pesantemente a sedere e Remus, ancora accecato dall'ira, non ebbe modo di nasconderle il corpo privo di vita riverso proprio di fronte a loro, a celarlo in maniera approssimativa c'era solo il manto d'oscurità della notte.   
Intontita dal sonno quanto dalla sua pena, Tonks separò lentamente le labbra, ma prima che potesse proferir parola un'ombra si staccò da quelle della vegetazione agitata da una brezza tagliente e si mosse controvento, verso di loro.   
“L'hai ammazzato,” rilevò Donny, arrestandosi ai piedi del cadavere.   
Remus, annichilito, non poté credere ai propri occhi. Con un gesto avventato, la mano guidata dalla paura e dalla disperazione, voltò il corpo di quello che aveva pensato fosse Greyback, sforzandosi di discernerne i lineamenti. I suoi occhi di licantropo si adattavano con facilità alla scarsa illuminazione notturna, ma contro un volto sfigurato da una morte violenta nulla potevano, neppure con tutta la luce del giorno.   
“L'hai ammazzato, mostro del cazzo, non ti basta?” reagì Donny, strappandogli dalle mani le spalle dell'uomo morto e attirandolo contro al petto. “Fenrir era mio amico!”   
L'accesa invettiva destò i ragazzi rapiti dai licantropi, che si strinsero rabbrividendo gli uni agli altri, in un silenzio carico di tensione. Tutti tranne uno.   
Teddy balzò in piedi e corse verso di loro, osservando attonito il corpo che Donny stringeva forte a sé, quasi fosse una bambola di pezza.   
Remus si sentì cogliere dai capogiri: com'era possibile? Se quello che aveva appena ucciso era davvero Greyback, perché Donny era ancora in vita? Erano la stessa persona!  
“Tu... tu sei vivo,” balbettò, lento e impacciato, “ma allora...?”   
“Allora cosa?” incalzò Donny, con un ghigno distorto sul giovane viso color della luna.   
“Ero così certo che tu fossi Greyback,” proseguì Remus, parlando più a se stesso che non a lui, “in forma di lupo sei identico a lui... il suo stesso odore...”   
“Questo era Fenrir!” scalpitò il ragazzo, scrollando il cadavere. “Eri certo che anche lui fosse Greyback, o hai ammazzato uno a caso?”   
“Remus, cosa hai fatto?” soffiò Tonks, afferrando Teddy per le braccia per allontanarlo dal corpo privo di vita del licantropo e Remus non riuscì a capire se si riferisse all'omicidio o all'assurda teoria che aveva convinto anche lei ad abbracciare.   
Riuscì solo scuotere il capo, frastornato: Donny _non_ era Greyback.   
“Ho ucciso Fenrir Greyback.”   
Strinse i pugni per bloccare il tremito delle mani e calcò le nocche contro le tempie con tanta forza da lasciarne il segno: la testa stava per esplodergli.   
Tonks lanciò un'occhiata fugace a Teddy, tuttavia non riuscì a tacere.   
“Allora il bambino...”   
“E' mio, ovviamente.” Confermò Donny. “Meglio, no? Tenetevi per voi le vostre lagne, sono _io_ che ho perso un amico, _io_ sono la vittima, qui! Pensavate veramente che fossi Fenrir?” ruppe in una risata sferzante. “E' meglio così. Il bambino avrà un padre sano di mente, lo capite o no?”   
Remus non poté non concordare con il ragazzo, almeno in principio avvertì persino una sorta di sollievo: meglio lui come padre del bambino piuttosto di quel mostro di Greyback... ma era davvero così? Una violenza rimaneva tale a prescindere da chi fosse a infliggerla, per Tonks non sarebbe cambiato nulla, così come non sarebbe cambiato nulla per lui se a infettarlo fosse stato Donny, piuttosto che Greyback.   
Tonks, infatti, non si mostrò minimamente confortata dalla scoperta.   
“Come hai fatto, Donny?” gli chiese Remus, aprendo e chiudendo i pugni. “Tu non sei in grado di Schiantare, né di Smaterializzarti...”   
Teddy si staccò dalla presa di Tonks.   
“Ma papà... glielo hai insegnato tu!”   
“Esatto,” confermò Donny, “lo sanno tutti. Mi hai insegnato perché i miei coetanei, a Hogwarts, mi prendevano sempre in giro, dicevano che come mago valevo meno di un moccioso, l'hai scordato?”   
Remus si sforzò di concentrarsi, ci si mise d'impegno, chiudendo fuori il dolore al viso, l'odore del sangue, il desiderio di vendetta, tutto, ma incontrò solo il vuoto.   
“Non ricordo nulla,” ammise. Aveva tolto la vita a Greyback, il mostro che l'aveva derubato della sua infanzia, ma lo stupratore della sua Dora continuava a respirargli in faccia, facendolo dubitare della propria sanità mentale.   
La furia dell'omicidio era ormai esaurita e comunque non avrebbe mai offerto a suo figlio lo spettacolo del padre che trucidava un ragazzo di poco più grande di lui davanti ai suoi occhi.   
Sconfitto, si ritirò accanto a Tonks, supplicandola di perdonarlo.   
“Ti avevo chiesto chiaramente di non farlo, Remus,” replicò amareggiata, evitando il suo sguardo.   
    
***   
    
Il primo a essere ritrovato fu il corpo: riverso a faccia in giù tra terriccio umido e felci fradice, quando venne voltato mostrò un volto cianotico, i lineamenti distorti dallo strangolamento e dal ristagno di sangue attirato dalla gravità nelle zone a contatto con il terreno. L'odore era intenso, il processo di putrefazione era già iniziato e piccoli animali, volpi o tassi a giudicare dai segni lasciati dai denti, avevano lacerato la stoffa della vecchia veste e ghermito brandelli di carne.   
Severus aveva seppellito il lungo naso dentro a un fazzoletto.   
Potter gli aveva spiegato il funzionamento della pergamena che Tonks e Lupin avevano consegnato agli Auror, quindi, a rigor di logica, l'uomo privo di vita non aveva potuto che essere Fenrir Greyback. La stazza coincideva e aveva riconosciuto immediatamente il suo fetido odore, trovandolo solo di poco più pungente di quello che le sue narici ben rammentavano.   
Ci era voluto del tempo per rintracciare la radura dove Young aveva condotto i ragazzi rapiti con le scarne informazioni offerte dai due fuggiaschi Smaterializzati da Lupin, ma una volta trovato il corpo seguire le orme del teppista e dei suoi ostaggi si era fatto decisamente più semplice.   
Potter, a capo di un gruppo di una decina di Auror, calpestò dei cespugli di felci alti quando un uomo, gettandosi a bacchette spiegate nella vegetazione quando le voci umane li raggiunsero. Severus udì distintamente uno schiocco nel momento stesso in cui si aprirono la strada verso la processione di giovani sporchi e insanguinati.   
“Dannazione!” imprecò a denti stretti, scandagliando i visi sfatti e sbigottiti del gruppo di derelitti; si fermò solo quando arrivò a incrociare lo sguardo di Lupin.   
“Dove sono _lui_ e i suoi lupi?” gli sibilò, avvicinandosi.   
“Donny si è Smaterializzato, vi ha sentiti arrivare. _Tutti_ vi abbiamo sentiti,” gli rispose il licantropo, esausto, poi indicò un punto alle sue spalle, “i lupi sono fuggiti.”   
Dopo aver ordinato ai suoi colleghi di prestare i primi soccorsi ai ragazzi feriti, Potter affiancò Severus, ascoltando con attenzione lo scambio di battute con Lupin anche se fremeva dalla voglia di gettarsi all'inseguimento dei licantropi, azione peraltro completamente inutile: nessun umano era abbastanza veloce da eguagliare lo scatto di un lupo, inoltre le bestie erano già lontane, chissà dove.   
“Come può averlo fatto? La Smaterializzazione non è un incantesimo alla portata di Young!” si alterò Severus, “sei stato tu, _tu_ glielo hai insegnato!”   
Lupin si mosse, inquieto. Sostenuta dal suo corpo, una Tonks muta e incolore oscillò assieme a lui.   
“Mi dispiace,” riuscì a cavarsi fuori di bocca il licantropo, “Donny non era Greyback...”   
“Certo che non era Greyback, razza di idiota!”   
    
***   
    
La luna piena, a picco nell'immenso cielo nero, proiettava un cono di luce lattiginosa fin sul fondo di una spelacchiata radura, lì dove Fenrir Greyback giaceva schiena a terra, osservandola con occhi umani e mente lucida.   
Com'era possibile? Fenrir si portò schifato le mani davanti al viso: rosee, pelate, unghie deboli e rotonde al posto degli artigli.   
Quando era stato catturato dagli Auror aveva affermato di avere sedici anni in modo da poter sfruttare i vantaggi dell'essere un ragazzo ancora minorenne, ma probabilmente, di anni, ne aveva due o tre in più, ossia pressapoco l'età in cui era stato morso, e ora la Pozione Invecchiante l'aveva fatto tornare troppo indietro, a prima di quell'evento. Una risata amara gli eruppe dalla gola mentre accarezzava il fianco una volta segnato da una spessa cicatrice biancastra, che era scomparsa così come la sua barba aveva già fatto da tempo. Quanta ironia c'era nell'essere stato proprio lui a trovare una valida cura per la licantropia!   
Delle voci lo raggiunsero dal folto della foresta: non avrebbero mai smesso di cercarlo, lo sapeva, ma la prospettiva di venire catturato, pur potendo disporre delle agevolazioni offerte dalla sua giovane età, non gli sembrava più un compromesso accettabile. Non poteva farsi prendere, non ridotto a quel patetico verme roseo, era necessario che trovasse un licantropo che gli restituisse ciò che aveva perduto. Si rigirò tra le mani la boccetta in cui conservava l'avanzo di Pozione Invecchiante che aveva conservato: era rischioso, lo sapeva, ma qual'era l'alternativa? Ne sorbì solo una goccia.   
    
***   
    
Tonks scelse una panca in prossimità del fondo della cupa segreta, così come aveva fatto a ogni seduta del processo contro suo marito. La pancia che avvertiva tenderle la veste sotto al mantello era una presenza ostile, di cui solo lei e pochi altri erano a conoscenza: magra com'era riusciva a celarla piuttosto facilmente sotto agli strati di ampi abiti che indossava. Sapeva che fra poche settimane il trucco non avrebbe più funzionato, e solo allora si sarebbe ritirata dove nessuno avrebbe potuto vederla, sola con _lui_ , che si agitava incessantemente, quasi temesse che lei potesse dimenticare la sua presenza anche solo per una frazione di secondo.   
Sarebbe stato un incubo, peggiore di quello che aveva dovuto affrontare fino a quel momento, ma sarebbe passata presto e anche se non poteva accettare quel bambino a causa di ciò che rappresentava per lei, aveva tenuto segreta la gravidanza soprattutto per aiutarlo. Dopo che Teddy aveva scoperto che era incinta non aveva più osato tentare di liberarsi da quell'inferno con le cadute, non poteva farlo più perché provava orrore al pensiero di come suo figlio l'avrebbe giudicata; ora voleva solo che il bambino di Donny potesse vivere una vita il più possibile lontano da lei e dalla sua famiglia, ma una vita felice, senza il terribile peso di un passato di cui non aveva colpa, senza la consapevolezza di essere figlio di una violenza.   
Guardò suo marito sedere sulla sedia posta al centro della segreta, prova tangibile di quanto male potesse fare a una persona un'infanzia macchiata da un abuso.   
Remus era pallido, con occhi infossati in occhiaie profonde, uno specchio di quello che lei stessa era diventata.   
L'aula presieduta dal Wizengamot, che ai tempi dei processi ai Mangiamorte era gremita, si presentava ora semivuota: nelle due schiere di panche ai lati dell'imputato avevano avuto il permesso di sedere solo i genitori delle vittime e le vittime stesse, Kingsley aveva negato l'accesso sia alla stampa che ai curiosi, cosa di cui tanto Remus quanto le vittime erano grati.   
I genitori di Eleanor Green sedevano due file di panche sopra la sua; la ragazzina, stretta nel mezzo degli adulti, fissava intensamente il suo ex insegnante.   
Pochi altri erano intervenuti al processo, Tonks sapeva che alcuni genitori avevano preferito allontanare i figli malati dalla famiglia... ma chi era lei per giudicarli? Non stava forse per fare la stessa cosa con il figlio di Donny?   
Aveva allontanato persino Teddy. Non poteva sopportare che la vedesse ingrossarsi, che si rivolgesse nuovamente al suo ventre chiamandolo 'fratellino'. Una volta tornati a casa, gli aveva chiesto di fare compagnia alla nonna per qualche tempo, mentre Remus veniva rinchiuso a Azkaban in attesa di una sentenza.   
Hogwarts aveva riaperto solo dopo diverse settimane, quando la primavera era ormai prossima: Teddy si era così diviso tra la casa della nonna e la scuola e Andromeda, per una volta, aveva scelto di non affrontare Tonks, accettando le sue scelte.   
“Testimone per la difesa,” scandì Kingsley dal centro della fila centrale di panche, “Severus Piton.”   
Tonks osservò il preside abbandonare rigidamente la panca che divideva con Brassica e fermarsi accanto alla sedia con le cinghie su cui sedeva Remus, lanciandogli una strana occhiata, quasi temesse che l'oggetto potesse morderlo.   
“Una sedia per il preside!” chiese Kingsley, facendo cenno a una giovane seduta a pochi passi da lui.   
“Nessuna sedia per me,” disse Piton, lanciando un altro, veloce sguardo allo scranno di Remus, “sarò breve.”   
Kingsley lo invito a parlare con un cenno del capo.   
“Cercate Young. Young ha aggredito la signorina Green, Young ha radunato un gruppo di licantropi assaltando il dormitorio dei Serpeverde, dopo avermi Schiantato e rinchiuso nei miei alloggi.” Una smorfia di disgusto gli arricciò gli angoli della bocca. “Tuttavia anche l'imputato non è esente da colpe: la cieca fiducia che ha riposto in quell'assassino... se lo ritenete giusto, condannatelo, di questo è certamente colpevole.”   
Il direttore dell'Ufficio Applicazioni della Legge sulla Magia prese la parola.   
“Preside, visto che è certo dell'innocenza di Lupin, intende restituirgli la cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure?” chiese, osservandolo attentamente.   
Piton fece un gesto secco con il capo.   
“No,” pronunciò lapidario, mettendo fine alla propria deposizione.


	21. Chapter 21

Severus registrò con un certo sgomento che Brassica non si era mossa di un passo: stava aspettando _lui_ , la porta dell'ufficio nei sotterranei appena dischiusa, un braccio allungato nella sua direzione quasi pretendesse addirittura di prenderlo per mano.   
“Non ho bisogno di essere guidato, ricordo esattamente dove si trova la Sala Grande,” le assicurò.   
“Ricordavi esattamente anche dove si trovava il Ministero della Magia, scommetto.”   
Severus non fu felice del colpo basso.   
Sapeva che accettare il sostegno della strega durante l'udienza di Lupin si sarebbe rivelato un terribile sbaglio... terribile ma necessario. Sostenere il peso di rimettere piede in quel luogo, che aveva visto le sue azioni più sordide nelle vesti di Mangiamorte messe a nudo e giudicate, grazie a Brassica gli era parso meno gravoso.   
“Io non lavoro al Ministero, quello che mi turba...” un muscolo gli contrasse la guancia: come gli era venuto in mente di esporsi esprimendo un'emozione? Rimediò assumendo un'espressione gelida. “Non intendo dare spettacolo per i corridoi di Hogwarts,” tagliò corto.   
Brassica, invece di ritrarsi offesa, incrociò le braccia al petto.   
“So che hai paura, Severus,” ebbe l'ardire di esporre, “e lo capisco, visto che anch'io, ai tempi della scuola, non ero precisamente una ragazza popolare... ma non puoi limitare la tua vita per sempre perché temi di essere deriso.”   
“Paura, _io_?” sbottò costernato. Non era paura, la sua, ma orgoglio: agli occhi di insegnanti e alunni aveva finalmente riacquistato il giusto decoro, dopo che quello sciocco di Potter aveva cercato di boicottare la sua reputazione con le sue famose quanto imbarazzanti rivelazioni. Aveva lottato per riappropriarsi della propria identità e non avrebbe permesso a quella donna di mandare nuovamente tutto all'aria. “La mia vita mi appartiene e la limito quanto e come mi pare. Impediscimelo.”   
Brassica non si soffermò sul sarcastico invito, passando direttamente ai fatti.   
“Subito.” acconsentì. “La mia vita mi appartiene e tu non puoi limitarla in alcun modo.”   
“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?”   
“Che io non intendo nascondermi, né da sola né assieme a te.”   
Severus pensò di non accettare il ricatto, pensò di andare dritto per la propria strada e che fosse dovere di Brassica seguirlo nelle sue scelte, non suo. Ma una morsa allo stomaco lo riportò indietro a quando, tanti anni prima, aveva scelto di agire in quella maniera, ed era stato l'inizio della fine.   
Si sforzò di guardare Brassica negli occhi, quegli occhi grandi e verdi, ma di un verde diverso, sottolineati da ciglia scure e rughe scavate da mille sorrisi, al contrario dei suoi, segnati solo dall'amarezza e dal disprezzo. Non era pronto ad amare un'altra donna, non era pronto neppure a guardarsi dentro per capire se davvero l'amava, ma non voleva perderla e non aveva tempo a sufficienza per trovare il coraggio di ammetterlo: doveva collaborare, subito.   
“Vorrei solo mantenere il riserbo... fare _questo_ dentro alla scuola...”   
“ _Questo_ cosa? Non ti sto certo chiedendo di sposarmi nella Sala Grande, voglio solo che ci arriviamo assieme.”   
“Avrò frainteso, ma mi era parso di capire che volessi la mia mano,” replicò lui, indicando il braccio di lei, ancora leggermente sollevato.   
Brassica gli sorrise.   
“Per stringerla, non per infilarci un anello e ci mancherebbe! Non sono tanto avventata.”   
Severus un po' si offese, non capiva più cosa desiderava veramente e non gli capitava di essere così confuso da... non ricordava neppure da quanto tempo.   
“Bene,” masticò, afferrandole la mano e trattenendola rigidamente ma saldamente dentro la propria, “di certo non sarò io a forzarti.”   
Paciock, pur non avendone motivo, era appostato fuori dal suo studio e un largo sorriso gli illuminò il viso paffuto quando uscirono nell'angusto corridoio.   
“Ah, fantastico, sapevo che vi avrei trovati assieme!” esultò, quasi avesse appena vinto una scommessa, il che era molto probabile. Severus ricordava bene i pettegolezzi su Lupin e Tonks dell'Ordine della Fenice, dannati ficcanaso! “Preside, i ragazzi aspettano il suo discorso di fine anno.”   
“Non mi serviva un promemoria, Paciock. Non sono io quello a cui a ogni Natale viene regalata una Ricordella.”   
“Chissà dove ho cacciato l'ultima...” borbottò l'insegnante, strizzando l'occhio a Brassica.   
Severus pensò di osservare la reazione della donna, prima di indispettirsi: lei sorrideva, ma non a Paciock, sorrideva a _lui_.   
    
***   
    
Teddy era disteso sul letto che, tanto tempo prima, era appartenuto a sua madre.   
Le pareti dalle tinte vivaci della cameretta erano tappezzate da poster delle Sorelle Stravagarie e da foto di ragazzi con i colori di Tassorosso, mentre da una grande bacheca di sughero pendevano numerosi articoli ritagliati dalla Gazzetta del Profeta. Alcuni risalivano addirittura alla Prima Guerra Magica e i più narravano le imprese di un famoso Auror: Alastor Moody. Malocchio era morto prima che Teddy nascesse, ma era come se l'avesse conosciuto grazie ai racconti di sua madre. Da grande era riuscita non solo a incontrare il suo eroe, ma persino a diventare la sua protetta. Quando squillò il campanello al piano terra, Teddy rifletteva su quale strada avrebbe intrapreso lui, in futuro: purtroppo le sue idee non erano chiare quanto quelle della mamma, né possedeva una passione comparabile alla sua.   
Richiamato nuovamente dal campanello, abbandonò letto e elucubrazioni e scese velocemente le scale. La scuola era finita più di due mesi prima, tempo che lui aveva trascorso interamente a casa della nonna; sua madre non solo non l'aveva rivoluto con lei, ma a un certo punto si era rifiutata persino d'incontrarlo. Addolorato, aveva chiesto spiegazioni alla nonna, che gli aveva risposto che doveva solo pazientare perché mancava ancora poco.   
'Per cosa?' le aveva domandato, scoprendo che ciò che teneva sua madre lontana da lui era il bambino che portava in grembo, pur non riuscendo a comprenderne il motivo.   
Invece suo padre, da quando era stato rilasciato da Azkaban, lo andava a trovare tutti i giorni. I primi tempi era stato faticoso riallacciare i rapporti con lui - Teddy si era sentito come se fosse partito per un lungo viaggio e, una volta tornato, avesse scoperto che durante la sua assenza tutto era cambiato - ma ora andava molto meglio.   
Ruotò il pomolo della porta d'ingresso e papà era lì, ancora provato dal carcere e dai processi che aveva dovuto subire, invecchiato, un po' curvo e con gli abiti che gli pendeva dal corpo troppo magro, ma sempre con un sorriso per Teddy.   
La nonna sbucò dal soggiorno e si rivolse al genero, torcendo le mani.   
“Remus, come sta Ninfadora?” gli chiese con grande apprensione.   
Il papà le rispose con uno sguardo molto triste, che accelerò i battiti del cuore di Teddy: che fosse accaduto qualcosa di brutto?   
“Andromeda, lei... lei vuole vedere Teddy, adesso.”   
“Se ha bisogno di me...”   
“Ora le serve _Teddy_.”   
Teddy deglutì, il cuore che ormai minacciava di schizzargli fuori dalle orbite, da quanto forte gli martellava dal petto fin nel cranio.   
L'espressione dura della nonna lo convinse che non si sarebbe arresa troppo facilmente, ma probabilmente aveva mal interpretato perché invece lei annuì.   
“Dalle un bacio da parte mia,” scandì con voce malferma, che Teddy colse a malapena al di sopra del frastuono dei palpiti che lo squassavano come un ramoscello nella tempesta.   
Suo padre lo condusse di fronte al camino del soggiorno.   
“Papà, perché la mamma vuole vedermi proprio ora?” riuscì a chiederli con voce strozzata.   
“Il bambino, Teddy... è nato il bambino,” gli confessò, tormentandosi le mani con angoscia.   
Pur notando il suo nervosismo, Teddy si sentì immediatamente sollevato e non riuscì a reprimere l'entusiasmo; sentiva che era un sentimento fuori luogo, ma non comprendendo il motivo non poté vivere diversamente quella che a lui pareva una bella notizia: aveva un fratellino e sua madre, non essendo più incinta, desiderava di nuovo la sua compagnia.   
“Davvero? _È_ maschio o femmina? Mi somiglia? _È anche lui_ un Metamorfoma-”   
“Non lo so,” venne interrotto un po' bruscamente dall'adulto.   
Teddy scrutò a fondo il suo viso segnato: perché pareva tanto afflitto?   
“Non lo sai? Ma non eri con la mamma quando è nato?”   
Suo padre impugnò la bacchetta magica e la puntò nel camino, dentro a cui presero immediatamente a scoppiettare lingue di fuoco e poi, quasi volesse prendere tempo, scelse con studiata lentezza un pizzico della Polvere Volante dalla ciotola di terracotta che la nonna gli porse e la gettò tra le fiamme.   
Lasciò trascorrere ancora un istante che a Teddy parve non avere mai fine prima di decidersi a parlare.   
“C'ero, ma lei non ha voluto sapere nulla, e neppure io. _È_ meglio così.”   
Il ragazzino pensò che erano matti, tutti e due.   
“Vorrà dire che lo vedrò da me,” commentò.   
Suo padre non replicò, così Teddy saltò nel camino, scandendo con chiarezza la propria destinazione.   
Era emozionato e molto nervoso quando finalmente entrò nella camera da letto dei suoi genitori.   
Le tende alle finestre erano tirate e sua madre giaceva nel crepuscolo artificiale, inghiottita dalla penombra; quando finalmente raccolse sufficiente coraggio, Teddy si avvicinò e, scorgendo il suo viso, vide quant'era stravolta.   
Lei gli rivolse uno sguardo da sonnambula, quasi si fosse ritrovata per sbaglio in un luogo sconosciuto, ma quando lo riconobbe lo attrasse repentinamente a sé, stringendolo forte da fargli male, e lacrime silenziose gli scivolarono lungo il collo.   
“Il mio bambino...” la sentì mormorare. Teddy ricambiò l'abbraccio, muto, la forza d'animo necessaria a chiedergli dell'altro bambino sciolta dalle lacrime di lei.   
Dopo un lasso di tempo indefinito la mamma si staccò da lui.   
“Scusa,” mormorò, dirigendosi lentamente verso il bagno con il viso chino, nascosto da ciocche di capelli aridi e incolori come una manciata di sabbia.   
Teddy si sedette sul letto e lo sguardo, inevitabilmente, gli cadde dove tanti mesi prima aveva trovato sua madre priva di sensi. Pensava spesso a dove potesse essere Donny, a volte scatenando dentro di sé roventi rigurgiti d'ira, altre una nostalgia che lo faceva profondamente vergognare e che lo lasciava tetro e disgustato. Quando gli Auror li avevano trovati, Donny aveva cercato di afferrarlo per Smaterializzarlo via con sé e Teddy gli era sfuggito solo per un soffio. Diverse settimane dopo era dovuto tornare a Hogwarts e l'assenza di Donny gli era pesata come un macigno, così si era convinto di essere una persona orribile: sentiva la mancanza di quel ragazzo che tanto male aveva fatto alla sua famiglia e a molte altre, e non riusciva a liberarsi in alcun modo da quella spiacevole sensazione. Anche papà non aveva potuto rientrare al castello, un'altra assenza che era stato costretto a ingoiare: Donny, suo padre e anche Eleanor... poi sua madre che non voleva più vederlo...   
La mamma tornò da lui dopo essersi rinfrescata il viso e fu sollevato di vederla più tranquilla.   
Si sedette sul letto e gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle.   
“Scusami, non volevo spaventarti,” fece una smorfia, “Non devo essere un bello spettacolo.”   
Teddy si strofinò il naso con il dorso di una mano.   
“Non sono spaventato,” mentì.   
Lei imitò inconsapevolmente il suo gesto, fino a che il naso non le diventò rosso pomodoro.   
“Anche con questo _vuoto_ , riusciremo di nuovo a essere una famiglia, te lo prometto,” disse, e Teddy comprese che il rossore al naso non era dovuto allo sfregamento della mano, ma ad altre lacrime, trattenute a forza.   
Intuì cosa intendeva dire la mamma con 'vuoto' e percepì quanto gravoso esso fosse per lei.   
“Quindi non c'è più...?” balbettò.   
Sua madre si voltò di scatto, come colpita da uno schiaffo.   
“Non pensare... io non... io non gli ho fatto del male!”   
Teddy si agitò, la mamma credeva davvero che lui pensasse che l'aveva ucciso? Un bambino nato, vivo?   
“Lo so, mamma, lo so!” gli disse con enfasi.   
Lei racimolò tutte le forze residue per offrire a lui un sorriso.   
Anche se cercava di nasconderlo, Teddy la vide così sofferente che odiò Donny e odiò suo fratello, lei era la sua mamma e non c'era nulla di più importante per un bambino.   
“Perdonami, piccolo,” gli chiese, lottando per non cedere alla tristezza: il suo sorriso resse.   
Teddy non capì qual era il piccolo a cui stava chiedendo perdono, l'abbracciò d'impeto e rispose sia per se stesso che per il fratello:   
“Ti perdono, mamma.”   
    
***   
    
Remus si infilò sotto alle lenzuola e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Tonks, che gli voltava la schiena. Il corpo di lei non si irrigidì, così si sentì autorizzato a strofinarle il naso nell'incavo del collo, lasciandole una scia di baci leggeri sulle ossa sporgenti della scapola.   
La gravidanza di Teddy l'aveva lasciata morbida e arrotondata e Remus si era goduto per un po' le sue nuove forme, quest'ultima nascita, al contrario, l'aveva svuotata; solo i seni, gonfi di latte, tradivano ciò che era avvenuto all'interno del suo corpo, perciò li teneva ostinatamente nascosti contro al materasso.   
Remus non smise di coccolarla neppure per una frazione di secondo, sperando prima o poi di venire ricambiato.   
Tonks non aveva perso una sola seduta dei processi che lui aveva dovuto sostenere ed era andato a trovarlo a Azkaban ogni qualvolta riusciva a ottenere un lasciapassare.   
Non parlavano mai molto, in quei brevi incontri, spesso restavano abbracciati in silenzio sulla brandina della cella per tutto il tempo.   
Dopo la prima seduta del processo per l'omicidio di Fenrir Greyback, complici le gradinante della segreta del Wizengamot completamente vuote, Remus era riuscito ad avvicinarsi alla panca in prima fila dove Tonks sedeva immobile, ai suoi occhi consapevoli la sua pancia disegnava un tondo perfetto sotto al mantello.   
“Vorrei starti accanto, sempre,” le aveva detto, opponendosi testardamente agli strattoni della guardia che lo aveva in custodia.   
Lei era arrossita violentemente.   
“Ti sei dichiarato colpevole!” era esplosa, lottando per ricacciare indietro lacrime di rabbia, “ti avevo detto di non ucciderlo, se mi avessi dato retta potresti tornare a casa con me, _ora_! Non hai pensato a questo neppure per un istante, vero? La vendetta era una scelta più facile!”   
Remus avrebbe voluto rimanerle accanto, ma la guardia aveva chiamato i rinforzi e lo avevano trascinato lontano. L'accusa di Tonks lo aveva ferito perché concettualmente corretta, anche se non avesse ucciso il lupo mannaro aveva altri capi d'accusa che gli avrebbero impedito di tornare a casa, ma non gli interessava discutere con lei: era _vero_ , la decisione di soddisfare la propria sete di vendetta era stata la soluzione più facile e voleva rimediare, restarle vicino un altro po', permetterle di sfogarsi. Le era sembrata così terribilmente _sola_.   
Remus si tormentava per azioni che non ricordava neppure d'aver compiuto, ma il senso di colpa era surclassato dal dolore di Tonks: avrebbe espiato, ma non perdendo lei. Tutto, ma non quello.   
In molti avevano deposto a suo favore durante le sedute del Wizengamot. Hermione, in entrambe le occasioni in cui aveva testimoniato, aveva fatto saltare pranzo e cena ai componenti del tribunale che, per disporre di una tregua, erano stati costretti ad allontanarla praticamente di peso dal centro della segreta. Lei si era seduta con aria bellicosa tra piramidi di libri, che occupavano una panca intera. Per fortuna la giovane era riuscita a evitare il coinvolgimento di Teddy: il bambino, infatti, aveva rischiato di essere a sua volta incriminato. Remus non aveva mai parlato con il figlio del pericolo scampato e non intendeva farlo in futuro.   
Per l'omicidio di Greyback, accolto da svariati e non particolarmente velati consensi e nessun rimpianto dagli stessi membri del Wizengamot, gli era stata accordata la legittima difesa. I ragazzi infettati da Donny lo avevano indicato all'unanimità come l'insegnante che era accorso in loro aiuto assieme alla moglie Auror, per cui era stato prosciolto anche dall'accusa di aver aiutato il giovane licantropo.   
Sul suo capo, alla fine, era rimasta solo l'accusa di aggressione a Eleanor Green, ma in nessun modo era stato possibile stabilire quale dei due lupi mannari avesse effettivamente morso la povera ragazza. La pergamena nelle mani di Harry, che apparentemente additava Remus come colpevole, elencava tra le sue presunte vittime anche Tonks, quando lo stesso Donny aveva ammesso davanti ai ragazzi, nella foresta dove li aveva condotti, di essere lui il colpevole, perciò era stata ritenuta inattendibile e Remus definitivamente prosciolto.   
Tonks emise un lungo, tremulo sospiro.   
“Sei proprio matto, sai?”   
Remus si mise seduto e si sporse oltre la sua schiena, cercando nell'oscurità i contorni di quel viso a forma di cuore che tanto amava.   
“Così pare,” le rispose, incerto.   
“Mi hai permesso di fare ciò che volevo di Teddy... e dell'altro... dell'altro piccolo.”   
“Non ti serviva alcun permesso, riguardava solo te. Sarei stato peggio che matto a intromettermi.” Desiderava disperatamente l'approvazione della sua piccola, ma non al punto di mentirle: aveva già portato la loro relazione allo stremo e lo terrorizzava la sola idea che potesse definitivamente spezzarsi: aveva bisogno di lei più di quanto lei avesse bisogno di lui, era sempre stato così, anche se Tonks pareva non essersene mai accorta.   
Tonks gli afferrò una mano e se la portò al petto, stringendola sul cuore come fosse un pupazzo di pezza.   
“C'era chi pensava che anche Silente fosse matto... lo pensavamo _tutti_ , ma lui era ed è ancora il più grande mago del Mondo Magico.”   
Remus le sorrise.   
“Questo mi consola.”   
“Non riavrai più la tua cattedra a Hogwarts?”   
“No. A scanso di equivoci, comunque, ho consegnato le mie dimissioni a Severus.”   
“Meglio così. Quando compirà undici anni arriverà a Hogwarts e tu, beh, tu avresti potuto riconoscerlo...”   
Il castello non era più un luogo adatto a lui per svariati motivi, ma mai aveva pensato a quello appena riportato da lei. Non aveva visto il neonato, non sapeva neppure se fosse maschio o femmina né a chi sarebbe stato affidato, per cui le probabilità di riconoscerlo sarebbero state pressoché nulle, ma non obiettò né chiese spiegazioni, comprendeva ciò che spaventava Tonks: se Remus l'avesse riconosciuto lei non avrebbe resistito. Avrebbe voluto conoscere il bambino, e la terrorizzava l'idea di scoprire di odiarlo per ciò che rappresentava o che fosse lui a odiarla, per averlo dato in adozione.   
Remus avvertì fisicamente lo stomaco di Tonks contrarsi, quasi fosse il proprio.   
“Starà bene, vero?” gli chiese con un pigolio strozzato, “io lo dimenticherò? Se smetto di pensare a lui... se smetto anche solo per un attimo... solo...” la voce di Tonks si ruppe in singhiozzi.   
Remus le passò le braccia attorno al petto gonfio di latte e la strinse con calore.   
“Starà bene, te lo prometto. Non farlo diventare un'ossessione, Dora, lascialo essere solo un bambino.”   
“Il mio bambino...” gli fece eco Tonks, aggrappandosi a lui.   
    
***   
    
Avevano ingrandito la stanza degli ospiti con un Incantesimo di Estensione Irriconoscibile   
e l'avevano fornita di cattedra, lavagna e vecchi banchi dismessi rinvenuti nel magazzino di Hogwarts da Brassica e Neville. La donna si era offerta di trasportarli a Hogsmeade e da lì Materializzarli direttamente nell'abitazione dei Lupin, garantendo persino la collaborazione di Piton, che era apparso assieme a banchi, cattedra e lavagna al centro del loro salotto, sibilando tetramente:   
_'… ridotto a un fattorino da quattro soldi...'_   
Tonks prese posto nell'ultima fila di banchi, accanto a Eleanor Green, che le lanciò un sorriso imbarazzato.   
Remus era in ritardo come al solito, incredibile, considerando che il suo nuovo posto di lavoro aveva sede nella sua stessa abitazione; Tonks ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi com'era possibile che fosse lei quella che passava per sbadata!   
“Scusate...”   
“Hai trovato traffico?” lo apostrofò Tonks, osservando il suo ingresso in tralice.   
“È l'ora di punta, tra qui e la cucina è una colonna unica,” si giustificò lui con assoluta serietà, raggiungendo la cattedra con passo spedito.   
I ragazzi risero, ed era una gioia per gli occhi vederli così. Quel nuovo progetto l'aveva fatta rinascere, risvegliandola da un lungo, desolato periodo durante il quale si era aggirata per casa come una sonnambula. Naturalmente soffriva ancora e non avrebbe dimenticato mai, ma aveva trovato la forza di andare avanti.   
I genitori dei lupi mannari infettati da Donny avevano accolto prima con sorpresa, poi con sospetto e infine con sollievo la proposta di Remus di preparare i ragazzi per i G.u.f.o e per i M.a.g.o, in modo da permettere loro di completare gli studi senza frequentare Hogwarts, le cui lezioni, per motivi di sicurezza, erano state loro precluse. I ragazzi allontanati dalle famiglie erano maggiorenni e Remus li stava istruendo per diventare a loro volta parte del corpo docente, una volta ottenuto il diploma. Tonks, pur avendo ripreso il suo posto di lavoro al Ministero, si era proposta come insegnante di Pozioni, materia in cui era decisamente più ferrata del suo consorte, mentre Hermione insegnava Babbanologia e Storia della Magia e Andromeda Incantesimi, Erbologia e Astronomia.   
Remus finalmente prese posto dietro alla cattedra, ma un gufo richiese il suo intervento prima che riuscisse a sedersi, picchiettando insistentemente contro il vetro della finestra.   
Un vago rossore gli accese il viso, mentre leggeva la pergamena recapitata dal rapace.   
“Che c'è?” chiese Tonks, avvertendo la ormai familiare stretta allo stomaco. Era forte, ma dopo quello che le era capitato bastava poco per intaccare la sua corazza.   
“È di Severus... ci informa che Teddy trascorrerà l'intera settimana a spremere i foruncoli delle Mandragole adolescenti.”   
Tonks non fu l'unica nell'aula a storcere la bocca: a quanto pareva neppure Brassica era riuscita a rendere Piton meno tremendo, come insegnante.   
“Come è riuscito a farsi appioppare questo schifo?”   
Remus scrollò le spalle.   
“Ha organizzato un sindacato degli studenti e indetto uno sciopero: rifiuta di studiare Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure finché a insegnarla sarà Severus.”   
Tonks fece seccamente segno al gufo di appollaiarsi sul suo banchetto.   
“Gli scriverò,” disse, prendendo una piuma e una pergamena, “deve sapere che ha tutto il mio appoggio.”   
“Non ci pensare neanche, Dora,” l'avvertì seccamente Remus.   
“Ci penso eccome, visto che non ci pensi tu! Tu non hai mai avuto Piton come insegnante, non puoi capire che strazio sia!”   
Eleanor ridacchiò, ma quando si voltò verso di lei arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo. Tonks non era riuscita a capire perché si mostrava tanto timida nei suoi confronti fino a che Remus non le aveva raccontato delle allusioni di Donny a una presunta cotta della ragazza per l'insegnante di Difesa.   
Avrebbe voluto spiegare a Eleanor che a lei non importava e che sapeva bene che viscido essere fosse Donny, ma ancora non se la sentiva di parlare apertamente del ragazzo, anche solo pensare a lui le rivoltava lo stomaco.   
“To',” le disse, porgendole la pergamena, “ti detto: caro Teddy, tieni duro. Siamo tutti dalla tua parte...”   
“Io _no_ ,” sottolineò Remus, “Difesa contro le Arti Oscure è una materia importante e Severus è preparato quanto me, esigo che la studi con impegno!”   
“... solo tuo padre è _leggermente_ restio.”   
Teddy aveva insistito per frequentare la scuola speciale creata da suo padre, ma Remus era stato irremovibile: non voleva che anche lui venisse considerato un reietto. Tonks era stata combattuta, avrebbe voluto dare man forte al ragazzo, ma aveva capito che il suo era solo un desiderio egoistico, così aveva ceduto, ma la ribellione di Teddy non era stata facile da sostenere. In seguito a una lunga discussione aveva urlato loro che avevano mandato via suo fratello e ora volevano disfarsi anche di lui; che se l'avessero costretto a tornare a Hogwarts, durante le vacanze avrebbe vissuto con la nonna, com'era accaduto l'anno passato, quando non lo volevano tra i piedi. Tonks sapeva che erano state parole dettate dalla rabbia, ma era stato comunque un duro colpo per il suo ancora fragile equilibrio.   
Alla stazione Teddy si era scusato mille e mille volte prima di salire sul treno, contrito e rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie e lei l'aveva abbracciato: non aveva dimenticato come l'aveva consolata dopo la nascita del bambino, quando sarebbe dovuta essere lei a sostenerlo.   
'Sarò forte,' si ripeteva Tonks, 'come questi ragazzi, come mio marito.' E lei teneva sempre fede alle proprie decisioni.   
Eleanor si grattò il mento con la piuma.   
“...solo tuo padre è _leggermente_ restio, ma sempre il migliore,” aggiunse di getto, per poi spiegare precipitosamente a Tonks: “se sapesse che l'ho scritto io, Teddy andrebbe su tutte le furie.”   
Tonks per un attimo scorse come doveva essere stata Eleanor prima del morso di Donny.   
“E perché?”   
La ragazza arrossì nuovamente.   
“Ecco... lui era convito che a me piacesse il professor Lupin... ma non è vero, cioè, non in quel senso... ma gliel'ho lasciato credere perché mi divertiva la sua gelosia. Sa, mi diceva che lei era un Auror... suonava piuttosto minaccioso.”   
Tonks scoppiò a ridere come non le accadeva da molto tempo e Eleanor, visibilmente sollevata, si concesse un sorrisetto.   
_'Ferite che solo noi licantropi sappiamo infliggere: ferite che non guariscono'_   
Le parole pronunciate da Donny le echeggiarono nella testa, ed erano vere, maledettamente vere: ma se c'era una cosa che Remus le aveva insegnato, era che non era necessario guarire per continuare a vivere.   
    
***   
    
Fenrir era riuscito a sfuggire agli Auror grazie alle sue nuove fattezze, ma era stato uno sciocco a credere che un bambino cencioso, costretto a svariate incursioni nei villaggi a ridosso della foresta per rubare un po' di cibo, sarebbe passato inosservato a lungo.   
Era riuscito a cancellare la memoria a diversi Babbani impiccioni, ma alla fine era stato acciuffato da una strega, che era stata più lesta di lui nell'estrarre la bacchetta.   
“Dove l'hai presa, quella?” lo aveva interrogato la donna, essendo Fenrir palesemente troppo piccolo per possederne una.   
“È di mio padre,” aveva mentito lui.   
“Portami da lui,” gli era stato ordinato.   
Fenrir aveva taciuto ostinatamente, così la strega, convinta che fosse orfano e abbandonato a se stesso, lo aveva condotto, nuovamente, al Ministero della Magia.   
Mentre veniva trascinato per i claustrofobici corridoi del palazzo, si era lasciato scivolare i lunghi capelli sul viso: per quanto la questione gli provocasse una sofferenza a malapena tollerabile, non essere ancora riuscito a ritornare licantropo era stato, in quel frangente, una fortuna. Come lupo mannaro, sarebbe stato condotto nuovamente da Hermione Granger. Ora era molto più giovane di Donny, ma doveva somigliargli ancora parecchio, anche se con i capelli lunghi avrebbe potuto essere tranquillamente scambiato persino per una mocciosa.   
Questa volta trovare una famiglia affidataria era stato molto più semplice: nessuno desiderava avere un licantropo tra i piedi, ma a quanto pareva c'era la coda per aiutare un povero maghetto sfortunato. Quella disparità di trattamento aveva dato a Fenrir il voltastomaco: ed era lui, quello considerato il mostro che non aveva pietà neppure per i bambini!   
Non aveva avuto via di scampo, al Ministero non avrebbe certo trovato licantropi disposti a restituirgli la maledizione della luna, l'unica soluzione era stata permettere a qualcuno di portarsi il maghetto randagio a casa propria, così aveva scodinzolato davanti alla coppia che gli era parsa più tarda tra quelle che avevano offerto la loro disponibilità ad accoglierlo.   
La sua nuova dimora era in campagna, foreste si inerpicavano sulle colline circostanti il villaggio, abitate, si augurava, anche da qualche lupo mannaro scampato ai retaggi del Ministero.   
Dopo aver assunto la Pozione Invecchiante era ringiovanito di parecchi anni nel giro di un breve lasso di tempo, e quando l'effetto si era attenuato in bocca aveva esclusivamente denti da latte. Sapeva bene che anche questa condizione era transitoria e che presto avrebbe ripreso a perdere anni, quando ciò sarebbe avvenuto non doveva fare altro che assumere le giuste dosi di Pozione Invecchiante, che avrebbe comunque sorbito prima di un eventuale incontro con un licantropo disposto a morderlo. Finché rimaneva umano, l'effetto dell'intruglio sarebbe stato esattamente quello per cui era stato studiato e lui non intendeva riprendere la sua vita come moccioso. Aveva stabilito che una ventina d'anni sarebbero stati perfetti, una volta calibrata la giusta dose di Pozione Invecchiante necessaria a bloccarlo a quell'età.   
I Freeman quella mattina erano andati a recuperare un altro randagio, gli avevano parlato con apprensione della scelta di donargli un fratellino o una sorellina, anche se l'idea era partita dallo stesso Fenrir. Fin dal suo arrivo si era lagnato di quanto desiderasse la compagnia di una altro bambino, allo scopo di sviare le morbose attenzioni dei coniugi sull'altro poppante, ottenendo così maggiore libertà.   
Il vecchio che gli avevano lasciato di guardia stava cercando di coinvolgerlo in un gioco con le figurine delle Cioccorane e Fenrir si sforzò di prestargli attenzione.   
“Allora, Edward, mi sai dire dove si trova l'altra figurina di Newt Scamandro?" gli chiese, indicandogli le carte rovesciate in modo da celare il personaggio raffigurato. “Ricordi? L'avevo girata io poco fa.”   
“Non lo so, nonno,” rispose Fenrir, la testa sorretta nel palmo della mano.   
Il vecchio stava per ribattere quando dal camino del soggiorno giunsero delle voci.   
“Forza, andiamo a vedere chi è arrivato!” lo incitò il nonno.   
“Corriamo, è così _difficile_ indovinarlo...” borbottò Fenrir, piano a sufficienza da non essere udito dal mago incartapecorito.   
I signori Freeman stavano spazzolando residui di cenere da una coperta avvolta attorno a un infante, che emetteva dei suoni gorgoglianti.   
“Ed,” lo chiamò _papà,_ piegandosi su un ginocchio per mostrargli il contenuto del fagotto, “viene a conoscere la tua sorellina.”   
Fenrir fu costretto a ubbidire. L'unico bambino che desiderava vedere era Teddy Lupin, ma lui non era sul mercato dei randagi.   
Un esserino rosa, grasso e con le gengive esposte in un sorriso approssimativo, girò gli occhi scuri verso di lui e la nuvoletta di capelli appoggiata sul suo capo virò dal castano al rosso.   
“Una Metamorfomagus,” sbottò Fenrir, stupefatto.   
“Ehi, ma che paroloni che conosce il nostro piccolo!” esclamò orgogliosa la _mamma_.   
Fenrir non la sentì neppure. Quante possibilità c'erano che si trattasse della figlia di un' _altra_ Metamorfomagus? Non aveva mai incontrato maghi del genere prima di conoscere Ninfadora e Teddy Lupin e la sua era stata una lunga vita.   
“Mi somiglia?” chiese, con il cuore in gola.   
I Freeman si scambiarono un'occhiata compiaciuta.   
“No, _davvero,_ mi somiglia?” si adirò lui: pretendeva di essere preso sul serio!   
Il vecchio si chinò sull'infante, la fronte corrugata.   
“Davvero!” esclamò con sincero, grande stupore. Anche i Freeman osservarono con più attenzione la neonata. “Avete lo stesso naso, e il taglio degli occhi...”   
Fenrir comprese che il vecchio stava per domandargli qualcosa sulla sua vecchia famiglia, probabilmente se sua madre era incinta prima della _tragedia_ , ma per fortuna venne interrotto, in quel momento non era in grado di ricostruire le menzogne che aveva raccontato al Ministero della Magia.   
“È sua sorella, papà, è normale che gli somigli,” gli sibilò la _mamma_.   
_'È mia figlia,'_ la corresse mentalmente Fenrir.   
 


End file.
